Gokusen: If Im your Light, will you be my darkness
by Hotaru987
Summary: A young girl comes back home after being seperated from her family at a young age. However, her only brother doesn't recognize her, and neither does her mother. What will she do? And what's wrong with her eyes? Read and find out. Rated M 4 later chapters.
1. New Student

******The only thing I own are my OC's. And as much as I would like to own Shin Sawada (Matsumoto Jun) I sadly dont...So enjoy! And I knwo that that the guys in the story aren't as obnoxious as they always are. I just wanted to get this one outm but the next should be right on the money...I hope so at least...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Student**

It was another normal day for the classroom full of unruly kids of class 3-D. The teacher, Kumiko Yamaguchi, sighed heavily at the class filled with boys, as once again her math lesson falls on deaf ears. Loud conversations vibrated from the walls magnifying the sound, making them appear louder than they were. In a few failed attempts to regain their attention, not that she had it from the beginning, she gave up allowing them to do as they liked. Just as long as no fights broke out.

Yamaguchi sighed turning to face the chalkboard, leaning on the podium, thinking to herself while idly playing the hair that fell over her right shoulder. She should have figured that they wouldn't listen to her so quickly. Even after she saved Kuma's ass from being expelled when Vice-Principal, Sawatari, Gorou claimed he stole the tuition money. She's only been there for four days after all. She knew she would have to prove to them that she wasn't like all the other teachers, and that she was true to her word. She wouldn't let them down, and would personally see to it that each and every one of them graduated. Wearily looking over her shoulder, she scanned over the room to make sure that nothing was getting to out of hand.

Seeing that no fist were flying-

'Y_et'_, she couldn't help but think-

She turned back to staring at the chalk board polluted with math problems left undone. They were simple linear functions that should be easy for them. Yet Yamaguchi was positive only three, maybe four, students would be able to solve them...And that was being optimistic. She pouted to herself. Out of all the classes that she could have been assigned too, she was giving this one. The principal, Shirakawa, Gonzo, felt that she would be able to handle it with her background and all.

He was right though. Being the fourth generation heir to the Oedo clan, insured that even this bunch of misfit boys wouldn't faze her.

_'Guess being in the Yakuza had its good points.'_ She mused.

Yankumi smiled. She wouldn't want to be in any other family anyway.

The door to the class room opened up, allowing the tall, and skinny vice-principal to stalk through the door. His usual scowl on his face, and like always the short pudgy man, Washio, Kanji, was trailing behind like a love-sick puppy.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," Sawatari's strict voice cut through the classroom, "What is the meaning of this? You lounging about and allowing these delinquents to do whatever it is they please? You were hired to teach them, not let them walk all over you."

Yamaguchi stood rigid, and in a controlled sweet voice she replied, "Actually, they have been working...or at least trying to work all day. So I have decided to let them have a bit of free time-"

"This is a school not a daycare Yamaguchi-sensei, you'd do well to remember that."

"Anyway," He started again effectively cutting off anything Yamaguchi was going to say, "As I told you earlier the new student is here and out in the hall waiting."

At hearing that they were gaining a new student all conversations stopped and everyone's attention, minus one, was to the front.

"Why can't they all be that attentive during class?" Yamaguchi muttered, looking over her students.

"A new student!" One kid yelled.

"This is awesome, another guy to add to the gang!" Another one pitched in.

"Yeah and maybe he has a hot sister or friend I can hook up with!" There was a shout of who's gonna be first if that was the case, and rounds of Janken (I.e. - Rock, paper, scissors) started to see who would get first dibs.

Yamaguchi frowned at her boys. Acting as if a girl was a prize, she would have to teach them lessons about how to treat a lady. "You will have your hands full from now on, and I expect you to keep everything in order. If this student can graduate from here, which no other school would take, then we could make the papers!" Of course, this was only another way for him to make himself look good.

What else could she expect, especially when the new student would be-

"Don't screw this up, Yamaguchi-sensei." He then turned on his heal and stalked out, Washio right behind him.

"So who's the new student, teach? What's his name?" Yamaguchi sighed, boy were they in for a surprise. She silently prayed that they would behave themselves.

"Actually the he is a-"

"Excuse me...Is this room 3-D?"

All eyes turned to the door in shock, at the gentle, light, feminine voice that flowed into the room. They boys stared open-mouthed at the girl that stood, a bit timidly by the door. Yamaguchi, deciding to spare the girl, broke the silence.

"Guy's this is your new student." She walked over, gently grabbed the girl by the arm and led her to the middle of the room. She wore what looked like a female version of the, male uniform. The colors were black and white. The top was a white v-neck, with black pinstripes going down vertically. The sleeves came down to her middle bicep. The black skirt that stopped above her knees.

She did look like a Shirokin Gakuen student, seeing as no one but this school had the color black in their uniform. She had her hands clasped in front of her holding gently onto the black, flip open briefcase. Her eyes were hidden by some black shades.

As if it suddenly clicked into the minds of the boys, they began talking much too loudly.

"A girl!"

"A hot one at that! Oi! You got a boyfriend?" A boy yelled, earning a few cat calls from the boys.

"Look at those legs!" Another yelled out.

"Just imagine them wrapped around you!" At that Yamaguchi stepped in. "Settle down, settle down now! Let the girl at least introduce herself!"

* * *

I stood in front of the classroom, presumly filled with boys. I felt irritated at the rude comments that flew from a few of the mouths. Despite all of the snide comments that circulated through my head, I opted to keep my mouth shut.

I gave a polite smile in the direction of Yamaguchi's voice. Silence slowly followed this, and once I was sure I had everyone's attention I began to talk.

"Ohayou," I said bowing slightly. "I'm Tsumikara, Hitomi." I straightened up, while Yamaguchi smiled widely. "Anyone have any questions!" My eye twitched at her loud volume. "You don't mind do you? Oh! I'm Yamaguchi, Kumiko." She giggled.

"No I don't mind Yamaguchi-sensei."

For the next two minutes I answered every question with either a 'yes' or 'no' since all questions were either 'Do you have a boyfriend?' or 'Do you want one?' and more along those lines. Yamaguchi was getting tired of these questions, and decided that it was wasting time that she could be using to teach.

Especially since they were all paying attention so well.

She sighed, before letting another student speak. "Ok, go ahead Noda, and this is the last question."

The guy who was called Noda asked, "Why are you wearing those sunglasses?"

I was slightly put off at the question. I knew that someone would ask the question, but with the type of questions that _were_ asked, it surprised me that it was asked. Even so I had a prepared answer. "I have a problem with bright lights. My eyes are sensitive and if the light is too bright then I'll get bad headaches."

They seemed to buy my excuse. "Ok, class you heard Kyoto-sama, we have to actually do some work. So Hitomi, I'll take you to the seat in the ba-"

"Why can't she walk there herself?" One kid interrupted.

I didn't know what to say, however, Yamaguchi-sensei quickly replied, "To make sure none of you try to touch her on the way there."

I nodded my thanks to her, letting her lead me to the seat in the back before going to the front. As soon as she was gone, I heard four desks scrape across the floor, seemingly coming closer. I heard Yamaguchi try to get the class to pay attention to the lesson, but as soon as I sat down they went into conversation with me being the main topic. I could only imagine what they were talking about.

"Hey." Said a voice I recognized. He was the one who asked about my glasses. "Noda-chan, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, Noda, Takeshi is my full name." I nodded, carefully folding my hands on my lap. "It's a pleasure Noda-chan."

"My name is Minami, Yoichi." I turned to the direction of the voice with a smile. "Minami-chan."

"Terou, Kumai, but everyone calls me Kuma." I smiled in amusement. "As in the Chinese word for 'Bear'?"

"Yeah, cause it fits him!" Called out an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice. "Don't you agree Hitomi-chan!" I giggled a bit nervously, but nodded none the less. "Y-yeah, it certainly does. An excellent choice."

"By the way, I'm Uchiyama, Haruhiko, also called Uchi, for short. The one sleeping is Sawada, Shin."

I vaguely heard Uchiyama, introduce this Shin Sawada. I swear I felt my blood run cold at his name. I never thought that I would meet him again so soon... "Haru-kun." I whispered under my breath, careful to not be over heard. I guess he didn't recognize me...If he didn't it's safe to say mom wouldn't either. I wonder how she's doing.

They were just talking when; Noda exclaimed that he 'got it'. Whatever _it_ was, and seeing that the guys, minus Shin who I guessed to still be sleeping, began making cat calls, and congratulating Noda it must have been a picture of a girl or something...Not that I cared or anything.

"Oi, Hitomi-Chan. We're going to the arcade later wanna hang?"

I 'hmm'ed in a thoughtful way. "Sorry I can't Minami-chan. I have to go straight home after school." The gang groaned. "Well tomorrow for sure! You have to come Hitomi-chan."

I faintly wondered how on earth I so quickly gained entry into their little group. Probably because I'm a girl. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course it is. What else should I have expected when I came to an all-boys school.

I heard movement to my right, and turned my head there just for show. I could feel eyes on me, but the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come. "Woah! Shin wait up!" Kuma yelled.

"You coming Hitomi?" I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Hey! You guys can't leave! Sawada! The bell hadn't even rung yet-" A loud and high pitch ring sounded, a rush of feet followed soon after. The room suddenly felt barren.

"Damnit! Those kids are really starting to get to me! I'm trying my hardest to get to know them! I 'aint giving up on them, not in the long run!"

I wondered slightly if this was the same teacher as before. I felt something different about her. Something just wasn't right.

"Um, Yamaguchi-sensei." Her ranting abruptly stopped, and a fit of nervous chuckles left her mouth. "O-oh! Tsumikara...Y-you're still here?" I just stared in her general direction. "You're supposed to walk me outside remember."

"Oh right of course! This way!" Yamaguchi walked to me and lead me outside. She stood close enough for our arms to be touching so I don't lose her. However, since we were conversing I doubt I would get lost. The air became thinner, and the smell of humidity hit my nose. We must be outside.

"So tell me...How long have...you been...You know." I smiled at her, detecting her uneasiness. "It's ok Yamaguchi-sensei, it doesn't bother me anymore. I've been like this ever since I was born."

"How do you manage? It seems like a hard life to get used to."

"Yes, but when darkness is all you've ever known its normal for you." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides when I turn 18 I can have my surgery."

"Surgery?" Yamaguchi questioned. "Yep...They couldn't do it when I was younger. They said that the risk of me dying during the surgery was too great. So they decided to wait until my eighteenth birthday."

"Yo."

A very deep, calm, and cool voice said. I smiled, and ran over to the guy, into his arms. "Hey to you too, Star." He chuckled out.

"Are you her boyfriend, or something?" Yamaguchi's voice asked. The guy laughed. "Me? Nope, I'm her brother. The name is Kyo Tsumikara, and who might you be?" I noticed the suave voice my brother used, and felt him no longer next to me.

He must be with Yamaguchi. Even though I've never seen him, a lot of girls would try and date him. So I assumed that he must be pretty hot. I grimaced. Thinking of my brother as hot felt weird. Yamaguchi stuttering out her name, no doubt blushing as well, brought me back to earth.

"Oh, dear who is this dream boat?" I sighed. "Kyo-kun, I'm going to the car."

"Kay, just walk strait a head, and let me work my magic." I did as he said and walk right into the car, and got in the back seat. Minutes later a door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey, Star that teach of yours is a total babe. So is that nurse and English teach. Oh, and look, I got their numbers!" I shook my head at him. "You are such a player." Kyo laughed good-heartedly. "Always and forever."

"So how was school?" He asked on the way home.

"Ok, I guess. I mean it was a bunch of boys and I'm the only girl in the school, other than the teachers...But it was much tamer than I thought. No one tried to hit on me...much anyway. Oh, and it seems I've made friends with a few." I left out the part about meeting Haruhiko there.

"Did they find out?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "And I'm going to do everything that I can to keep them from finding out."

I heard Kyo sigh. "You won't be able to keep that a secret for much longer. You know that. And when the others find out you're gonna have to be ready to at least explain why you didn't tell them."

I sunk into my seat, knowing that he was right. It wouldn't be long before the others found out about my eyes. I only had a month before my birthday, and then I'll get my surgery. I groaned, by that time they would have found out. I sighed. I guess I would just have to get ready for when that day comes. A small yawn escaped my lips, and I drifted off to sleep.

As I slept I had no idea that the day they would find out was going to be so soon.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

"Come on Himi-chan! You're going to be late for school if you don't come downstairs right now!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at my brother. "I would love too, but I can't find my uniform! I thought you said you laid it out on my bed!"

I heard a faint, "Oh, shit. I forgot,"

Then frantic thumping of feet, as my brother ran up the stairs and through the door to my room. "Woah! Little sis, you grew up!" I blushed, and reached for the towel I just dropped and covered myself. I only had on my undergarments. "Shut up and just get my clothes."

He chuckled, walking over to my closet. Soon a familiar fabric was being pushed into my hand. "Here, and this time try not to have your shirt on backwards." I glared at in the general direction of the voice. "Get out."

I heard him laughing all the way downstairs. I quickly got dressed and brushed out my long hair, before carefully going towards the stairs. Since we only just moved here not that long ago, I still hadn't memorized the house, so I was still a bit unsure of how the structure was. Half way down the stairs Kyo helped me down, and into the car.

"Hey where's mom and dad?" I asked on our way to the school.

"At work. You know they have to go in early." I did understand. They both worked at a hospital, mom as a nurse, and dad as a doctor. That's actually how they met each other. They were at the same school. I thought it was cute, as did Kyo. "Here we are, and I see Kumiko. I'll walk you too her."

"Yeah, so you can flirt with her." I stated with a dull voice, while getting out of the car.

Even though I couldn't see I knew he was grinning.

"Ohayou Yamaguchi-sensei." I greeted bowing. "Oh, Ohayou Tsumikara-chan, and Kyo-kun. O-ohayou." I raised a brow when my teacher addressed my brother by not only his first name, but also added the suffix "-Kun" after his name. It made me wonder just how far they got in one day. Boy does my brother work fast.

"Tsumikara-chan, are you ready?"

"Huh?" I questioned. "I asked are you ready, silly. We have to get to class, I missed the meeting while waiting for you but that's ok. As long as I can educate and nurture the young minds of my students then that's all that really matters!"

I nodded, standing there listening. But only because I couldn't exactly walk to the class on my own, so I allowed her to rant on about "Precious students" and something about us being "The future", or some crap like that. I knew she meant well but...teachers were hard to trust. I have always had bad experiences with teachers. They weren't always as understanding of my condition as expected. Then there was that incident with that one teacher-I clenched my fist in brief anger, quickly willing myself to let the anger go before addressing Yamaguchi

"Oi, Yamaguchi-sensei. Shouldn't we be going to class?"

She suddenly stopped talking. "Oh, I completely forgot!" She yelled, running off. I groaned, counting down. "3...2...1..."

Frantic footsteps was heard coming back to me. "Tsumikara-chan! I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." Yamaguchi grabbed my hand running to the class. "I-it's quite alright Sensei." Yamaguchi made sure to warn me of the stairs so that I wouldn't tumble down them. Soon we came to a stop so I figured we must be in front of the classroom door. "Put your hand out."

Even though I was confused, I did anyway. I felt her hand over mine, and heard her say, "Fight-o, oh." I'm sure right about now I was giving her a deadpan look. What the hell was that! It was so corny. It was like a small cheer she did before going in there. I shook my head, before walking through the now open door.

"Ohayou everyone!" Yamaguchi yelled overly happy.

"Hey Hitomi-chaan!" Was the class sing-song reply. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that they completely blew off their teacher for me. "O-ohayou e-everyone." I stuttered out, trying not to laugh. They must've thought I was being shy because then a chores of, "So Kawaii!" went around.

"H-hey! I'm here too you know!" Yamaguchi yelled trying to get their attention.

"Yeah, but you're not a cute as Hitomi-chan!" One kid yelled.

"Yeah, and you're a weirdo." Another yelled. I recognized this voice as Minami. I shook my head and turned to Yamaguchi. "I'm going to go to my seat now." I said.

"Y-yeah, ok. Just go strait." I nodded and walked, slowly mind you, to my seat. As soon as I sat down the whole class turned their attention to me.

I fidgeted under the gaze of so many boys. I don't think I've ever felt this uncomfortable before. I just faintly heard Yamaguchi try to get the class to pay attention but, like always they ignored her. They didn't seem to like her much; however, I didn't really care. The only reason I put up with her is because one: she's ok when she's not being annoying, which is rare. Two: Because I need her to get around.

"Hey Hitomi-chan." I smiled in Kuma's direction. "Ohayou, to you too Kuma-chan."

"Look at her. I can't believe we got such a lame teacher." Minami said drumming his fingers on a desk. "I mean, just look at her. She's so dorky with those glasses on, and she has no chest at all." I couldn't help but snicker a bit, but hid it in my hand. The other guys around pitched in their agreement. From the sound if it she was trying to teach the lesson to a class that wasn't listening. I was probably the only one half listening to her.

"Guys...Where's Sawada-chan? Is he here?"

"He's sleeping next by you." Uchi said. For show I turned to the desk next to me, nodding. "Oh.."

"Oi, Shin! Get up."

I quickly looked over in Uchi's direction. "No, no it's alright, you don't have to wake him." I would feel bad if they woke him up just because of me.

"Oi, how can anyone sleep with all this noise?" I heard a new voice. I assumed it came from the sleeping guy, Sawada, Shin, because the same person yawned. "About time you woke up. All you ever do is sleep. Oi, by the way we set up some dates with a couple of girls last night, make sure you're there." Uchi said. The guys agreed.

"Why?" From his voice I can tell he didn't care. He sounded bored and, tired. "We need you for your looks man. Let's face it, you're hot! Don't you think Hitomi-chan?" I silently cursed Noda, because now everyone was looking at me; which by the way only included the five people around me.

"Come on no need to be shy Hitomi-chan!" I was completely at a loss for what to say. "W-well...I-i um-"

"She probably can't see right with those shades on, take them off." My hands instantly went up to them. "Don't you dare touch them."

"Oh, come on. Why not? Just for a quick second, please?" I shook my head. "No, now stop pestering m-"

I sat there wide eyed looking strait a head but not seeing anything. I heard a collective gasp around me as everyone took a look at my faded blue eyes.

"Yes, I know! Math is exciting when you get into it. Oh, I'm so proud of you all for finally paying attention!" Yamaguchi yelled turning around with a teeth showing smile, however, it quickly fell when she saw all the student's backs to her. She wondered what they were all looking at, that's when she realized that they were surrounding Hitomi's chair.

She sighed. "Hey! Guy's you do know you're gonna have to learn something eventually!"

Yamaguchi shook her head and muttered. "I wish they would listen." She started to make her way through the crowed, lightly pushing, and shoving people out of the way until she reached me. When she did she gasped, as did all the others, when she for the first time saw my faded blue eyes.

For me, that was like the signal for my brain finally realized what had just happened. I shot up and ran out of the room, ignoring Yamaguchi and the others calls for me to come back. I didn't have any clue where I was going and I constantly ran into walls and fell. I felt something roll down my face that I haven't felt in a while. I angrily wiped the salt-water from my face, as I miraculously made it outside. I just kept running strait until I came to a fence. I kept close to the fence, and kept making a bunch of rights as I followed the fence's path. I felt the water fall from my eyes again, but no matter how much I rubbed it, it wouldn't go away. I don't know why it affected me like this...Maybe it was because I just wasn't ready yet. I didn't want them to know that I was blind.

Eventually I found myself in what I think was an alleyway. I don't know how far I ran or for how long, I was just surprise that I hadn't ran into the streets and died or something. I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, pulling my legs to my chest, my arms folded on my knees and my head down. As I sat there I cried completely oblivious to the world.

**~With Yamaguchi and 3-D~**

"What did you guys just do?" Yamaguchi yelled making the class jump in surprise. After Hitomi had ran out it was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Yamaguchi looked around and saw one of the kids, Kohei, Imagawa, holding Hitomi's shades.

"Why you!" Yamaguchi yelled taking his collar into her hands and shoving him up against the wall. "Why on earth did you do that!"

He along with the rest of the class was surprised at her aggressiveness, and strength. "Why! There was a reason why she had those on! If she wanted you to know then she would've told you!"

"She's blind, isn't she?" Yamaguchi turned to Uchi. "Yeah..." She said finally letting go of Imagawa. He fixed his collar looking guilty.

Shin looked at Uchi. He seemed to be the only one to notice the look in Uchi's eyes. Like he just remembered something.

"And now she's run off, to god knows here."

"But why wouldn't she want us to know? If she told us we would've understood." Minami said. Yamaguchi sighed. "I really don't know. You would have to ask her why she wouldn't tell you. But right now we have bigger problems! We have to find her, I don't know how well she knows the city and even still she's probably lost."

"Then what are we still doing in here?" Shin said.

"Let's go."

**~Back with me~**

I jumped at a loud car horn pushing myself closer to the wall I was using to stay off the streets. I've been out here for hours, and I was positive it was dark out now. I couldn't even call my brother or parents because my phone was in my bag but when I left I didn't grab it. I sighed and hugged myself when a chilly wind blew.

"Haru-Nii...Kyo-nii..." I sobbed out.

I hated being alone.

I hated being blind.

I hated my life.

"-Tomi-chan!" I paused. I thought I just heard.

"Hitomi-chan!" I felt a smile hit my face. It was Yamaguchi-sensei. "Yamguchi-sensei!" I yelled in response.

"Hitomi-chan! Hold on we're coming!"

I sighed in relief. Then it hit me. She said _we're _coming. I heard many pairs of feet running towards me, and many panting breaths.

"What?...How many are you?"

"S-six...Th-there...are s-six."

My eyes were wide in surprise. "Six?" I whispered.

"Hitomi-chan, we're really sorry." Noda yelled out.

"Yeah, we didn't know keeping that secret was that important to you." Minami put in.

"Here." I heard Uchi say, before putting on my shades for me. I smiled softly, gently touching my shades. These shades were very important to me. "Thanks..."

"Come on your brother is really worried about you. I'll take you home. Shin, call the others to let them know we found her."

"Others? You mean...The whole class came looking for me?" I was surprised yet again. I never thought that they would do all this just for me. I felt respect and love fill my chest. I know that they were the reason why I was out here...but they all took the time to come look for me...Maybe my fear isn't going to come true...

I felt someone grab my arm, and if I paid any attention I would've noticed that the hand felt much bigger than Yamaguchi's. While we were walking Kuma asked, "H-ey...Um..Why didn't you want us t-to know?"

I thought about telling them. I mean what have I got to lose? I sighed. "It's just...I didn't want any pity friends."

"What?" They collectively asked.

"At my old school I didn't have real friends. The only reason I had friends was because of pity and my parents money. When I got in trouble they all deserted me. Said they didn't know me that they were never my friends. I should've known they would be like that, but I wanted to believe that I had someone to care about me." I paused. "I didn't want to tell you all because I have no desire for your pity or sympathy, nor do I want it. Because if that's gonna be the bases of our friendship then you can keep it. I'll be better off alone."

It was quiet before there was laughter. "You really think that we care if you're blind or not?" Noda laughed out.

"Yeah we couldn't care less, you're our friend and nothing is gonna change that." Minami said patting me on the back.

"Besides it's kind of cool to have a blind friend." I couldn't help but shake my head at Kuma.

I felt relieved that I finally got that secret out. This way I could be a bit more normal around the guys, and I can be sure that I wouldn't have to walk around without Yamaguchi all the time. Slowly I heard the footsteps of the other guys fading a bit. Little did I know I was behind the others alone with Uchi. Shin, who knew what he was about to do, made sure to keep the others occupied while he talked to me.

"Answer me this." I jumped at Uchi's voice. I wondered where he was, because all day I hadn't heard him speak. I waited for him to ask his question. "The family that you're with now...Is it your real or adoptive?"

I considered telling him they were my real ones...but I wanted to see if he figured it out. "My adoptive."

He seemed to be thinking. "And...You were blind from birth."

"Yes." I answered again. He was going to figure it out soon...

"You were given those shades when you were 8 years old."

I smiled a bit remembering. "Yeah...They were a gift from a very special guy."

I couldn't even hear him breathe. So I assumed he was holding his breath. "And your...your last name is...was Uchiyama."

I stopped and turned to him with a small smile.

"Hai...Haruhiko-nii-chan..."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Just review it! Constructive critisim is always welcomed! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends Yeah right!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter to my Gokusen story. When I went to re-watch the episodes I found out that by the third episode it was already a month pass. So instead of one month till the operation, it's gonna be two months. So now she just has one month left...You guys understand that?**

**Also forget the other chapters when she had her nickname "Yankumi". She doesn't have in until this chap...so yeah..**

**By the way no matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I don't own Gokusen in anyway. I only own my OC's.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends?...Yeah right!**

It's been a month since everyone in my class found out about me being blind, and I was pleasantly surprised that I worried over nothing. These guys really couldn't give a rat's ass if I was blind or not. That really helped me a lot because now I didn't have to wait for Yamaguchi in the morning. My brother would still drop me off, but instead of walking to class with Yamaguchi-sensei, I would walk with Uchi and his friends. Kyo-nii and Uchi-nii had met each other on one of the days Kyo had dropped me off. I still hadn't met my mother yet though, but Uchi says that he has told her that I was back and that she couldn't wait to see me again.

Tonly thing I find annoying is that sometimes they treat me like a child. I know I'm blind but I'm not defenseless! The only one who doesn't do that is that Sawada, Shin kid. In fact he hardly ever talks to me. Only a 'Hey' or 'Oi!'. Other than that he's sleeping or thinking about something. The others said not to take that personally that's just how he is.

Before I forget did I mention that the whole class of 3-D also knows about me being Uchi's little sister? Well If I didn't then I did now. Apparently then next day Kuma, Noda, and Minami had spilled the news. How _they_ had found out is beyond me, but now the whole class knows. Uchi made sure that they all knew that I was 'off limits', however, that didn't stop the others form making sly comments every now and again. Although, Uchi just said as long as I didn't mind he wouldn't.

Uchi, no matter how much he wants to deny it, had stepped into his big brother role quite nicely. Very over protective, something that I hate, because he doesn't let me go anywhere by myself no matter how much I protest about it. I keep telling him that I can defend myself, but he doesn't want to hear it. So I let him have his way.

Right now I'm standing with the guys, minus Shin. Noda says that Shin shows up whenever he wants too.

"Well, I hardly think that's fair." I complained. "I have to show up on time every day, but he doesn't."

"He's cool like that." I glared in Kuma's direction.

Suddenly Yamaguchi's voice came out of nowhere yelling, "Ohayou!"

The guys around me either groaned of scoffed before I heard them start to walk away. "Come one Hitomi-Chan." Uchi said grabbing my hand taking me with them. While walking away I turned half way to wave in Yamaguchi's direction.

"Hey how about a greeting!" She yelled. "In the morning you're supposed to say 'Good Morning'! Right, Kuma-kun!" I heard Kuma give a faint, "Hey" although it didn't sound like he meant it. Suddenly I felt a bit crowded, and felt an arm push against me.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled out to whoever was in front of me. "Uchi-Nii what is this?"

"Dunno, looks like pictures or something. Can't see from here."

"Oh." I pouted wanting to know what was going on. "Well then let's go. Nothing for us to do he-"

"What the hell is this!" A loud angry voice yelled out. I recognized it as the Vice-principal's voice. "This is a disrespect of authority!"

I then felt myself being pulled forward. "It was you trash from 3-D wasn't it?" Sawatari-Kyoto sounded much closer now. Uchi's grip on my hand tightened as he pulled my slightly behind him. "What did you say?" Uchi growled out lowly. I felt one of the guys pressed against my back effectively keeping me in place.

"What's the look for! I know one of you did this!" Sawatari-Kyoto accused.

I'm pretty sure Uchi was in the front. When I felt him move forward my free hand grabbed his arm. "Uchi-nii.." I whispered warningly. It wouldn't look good if he started fighting with the vice-principal. Neither for him nor the others, and I'd be damned if I was going to let them do something stupid like that.

"H-hey, hold on everyone!" Yamaguchi's voice rung out and I felt Uchi being pushed back. She must've moved in-between Uchi and Sawatari-Kyoto.

"Now, now, there's no need to get so worked up over some harmless little prank-"

"Little prank?" Sawatari-Kyoto rudely cut Yamaguchi off. "H-hai." Yamaguchi stuttered out, then continued in an overly sweet voice. "We teachers should exercise a bit of leniency, don't you think?"

Sawatari-Kyoto scoffed in disbelief. "Yamaguchi-sensei, there is a limit to how far a prank should go..." He began to trail off, but I didn't really know why. Damn it! I hate not seeing.

"What the hell is this!" I jumped back a bit and Yamaguchi's angry voice. What the hell is wrong with this woman? Is she bi-polar or something? "What is the meaning of this! Putting my face on such a voluptuous body...Which one of you did it? Come clean damnit!"

It was deadly silent as everyone regarded the supposedly 'passive' 3-D teacher. "O-oh," Yamaguchi started once again in an overly sweet voice. It was as if she just realized what she had done, and was trying to cover it. "I-i mean...D-don't you think I would look better on Fujiwara Noriko?" I shook my head at her. What a weird teacher.

**~In Class~**

"Umm...About this..." I heard Yamaguchi began. The guys chuckled a bit.

We were now in the 3-D classroom, and I was once again, sitting in the back with the guys. I shook my head at the guys in the classroom. While walking over Noda, and Minami explained what they did; saying that they put Yamaguchi's face on the lady's body. I don't remember the name, but apparently it was not too flattering, seeing as how Yamaguchi reacted to it earlier. They also told me that they gave her a nickname. When they told me what it was I told them that it's pretty cute, and she was probably gonna like it.

"What's "Yankumi"?" She asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"It's your nickname, of course." Uchi pointed out.

"Nickname?"

Kuma spoke. "When, "Yamaguchi Kumiko", is shortened it becomes-"

"Yankumi." Noda, Uchi, Minami, and Kuma said together.

"Yankumi, huh?" I could tell Yamaguchi had a smile on her face form how she sounded. "It's cute, I like it!" There was a collective groan from the class, and whispers of, "She likes it!" and "Weirdo". I couldn't help but laugh. I told them that she would like the name, but did they listen to me? I'd have to say nope.

"But," The newly dubbed Yankumi started, "It's not a good idea to give the head teacher something else to punish you guys for. You heard what he said, 'If this happens again I'll catch the culprit and punish him immediately'." She warned in a horrible impersonation of the head teacher's voice.

"He always single's us out." Uchi stated. There was a murmur of agreement from the guys. I only shrugged.

"Now quiet down. I'll start class now." Yamaguchi said, and I faintly heard chalk hitting the chalkboard. Next think I heard was a door being opened and closed. I poked Uchi in the back, since he was sitting on my desk, to grab his attention.

"Who just came in?" The one who answered my question wasn't Uchi, it was Yankumi.

"Sawada-chan, I told you not to be late." I assumed Shin was walking toward his seat, because Uchi got off of my seat to sit in his own, while Shin took the seat right next to me. "Ohyaho, Sawada-chan." I whispered smiling at Shin.

"Hey.." He replied back lazily.

"That stupid head teacher really gets on my nerves."

"Why don't we teach him a little lesson?" Kuma suggested to Uchi's complaint. I shook my head at them. They were going to get themselves in a lot of trouble. "Guy's whatever you do, leave me out of it." I said putting my hands up and leaning back in my seat.

They, meaning the guys minus Shin, began formulating a plan to get the guy back. I heard some idea's along the line of painting along the hallways, or putting a bucket filled with mud on top of a door so when he opened it, it would fall on him. When I asked them where they would get mud from, they dropped the idea completely. Eventually, they settled for putting graffiti of his car. I noticed Shin wasn't saying anything, so I figure he was asleep...But I was bored to death so I was going to check. If he wasn't then I hope he wanted to talk.

"Hey, Sawada-chan...Are you awake?" When I didn't get an answer a sad sigh escaped my lips. "Guess he's asleep."

"What do you want?"

I smiled. "I just wanted to talk. They're over there making some plan to get Sawatari-kyoto back." I tilted my head, and looked in his direction. "How come you're not planning with them? What too cool for it?" I joked poking his arm. "Well, whatever the reason, at least one of you have some sense. They're going to get caught."

"Are you going to snitch?" I could hear the accusation in his voice.

I frowned. "Snitch...Why would I, my brother would get in trouble." I smirked. "Besides, there's no way I can _see_ them doing anything. I'd be a pretty awful witness, don't you think?" Shin gave a short 'Hn', but I just knew he was smirking in amusement. Some time went by and it was now lunch time. I, along with Shin, decided to just stay in the class room. All the others went out to the front with buckets of different color paints. Where they got it from I had no clue, but at least they were smart enough to wait for lunch to do it.

"Hope they'll do, ok." I whispered drumming on the desk.

"They'll be fine, "Shin sighed out as he moved in his seat, "They do this all the time." I made an 'O' shape with my mouth, while vocalizing the letter. "Well, that really helps to know."

I shook my head sighing. "You know...Uchi-nii has changed so much." I wasn't sure if Shin was listening to me, but I kept talking anyway. "He wasn't always a little trouble maker. Oh, and if I'm getting on your nerves then you can stop me whenever you like."

When Shin didn't say anything I continued. "Like I said, he wasn't always a trouble maker. In fact he used to do pretty well in school. Always the good child. Making good grades, helping others out...I don't really know what could've happened to change him. When we were little we used to always be together. Nothing could separate us, and the fact that I was blind he wasn't quick to leave me alone. I would always get picked on because I was blind. They would call me names, and say I was ugly."

I laughed a bit. "Since I couldn't see myself I believed them. Uchi-nii had then started calling me 'Princess'. He said princesses were the most beautiful people in the world, and when I turned eight he brought me some sunglass using the allowance he saved up..." I trailed off not wanting to say anymore.

"And those sunglasses are the ones you wore when you first came here?" His voice surprised me since he hadn't said anything this whole time. I was beginning to think I was talking to a wall. "Y-yeah."

"Why don't you live with him and your mom?"

I giggled a bit, most likely taking him by surprise. "My, my, you certainly are talkative today. Usually all I can get from you is a 'hey'."

"Anyhow, I'll answer your question. It's beca-"

"Yes! Alright!" Noda's voice yelled out.

"We did it, and nobody saw us!" Minami followed up.

The rest of the guys began to fill in, and the once quiet classroom became full of noise and chatter. I heard ball being thrown, and...Wheels? Maybe a scooter or a skateboard. Everyone was talking about their recent prank on the head teacher. Minami, and Uchi took turns explaining the genius of their prank to Shin and I. Minami seemed closer to me than Uchi, so I assumed he was the one sitting on my desk this time. I smiled and shook my head. "You guys are crazy."

"Would you love us any other way, Hitomi-chaaan?" Noda asked in a sing song voice.

I laughed at Noda. "No, probably not."

I felt a presence get close to my face then the creaking of my desk when an added pressure was put on it. Suddenly I heard Shin's voice very close to my ear; so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"I want to hear the rest of that story later." I nodded blushing. "S-sure." Just then the door was slammed open and heavy feet stomped to the front of the class, then the loud voice of Sawatari-kyoto filled the already noisy room.

"Who did it! Who did that to my car!"

I couldn't help but shake my head. "I knew it." I mumbled.

The guys in the room didn't stop what they were doing, at least that's what it sounded like, and I was pretty sure that none in the room gave any noticed, not that they cared, to the head teachers question. "Yamaguchi-sensei! Aren't you in charge here? Do something!" I furrowed my brow in confusion. Who was that? I don't remember that voice, and I never forget a voice. Either way this new male voice sounded just as angry as Sawatari-kyoto.

"B-but...Do you have the goods on them?" I raised an eyebrow. The "goods", where does she think she is? In a mafia movie? The entire class became quiet also noticing the Yakuza slang she used, and Yankumi quickly re-worded her sentence.

"I mean, do you have the evidence?" I swear if her voice gets any sweeter I'm going to get a cavity (A/N: I know...It sucked...). Apparently, head teacher over looked her mishap and went back to finding out who vandalized his car.

"Yeah, yeah! Where's the evidence?" Uchi teased confident that they wouldn't get caught.

"The evidence," Sawatari-kyoto chuckled out, "Is right, there!"

Considering the class grew quiet and the tension that entered the air, I assumed that he had found some hard evidence. "Sloppy guys...really sloppy." I whispered leaning forward only to have my head run into Minami's back. I didn't move it resting there.

"Dudes you guys are gonna be in a shit load of trouble if he finds out." I felt a painful pluck in my side.

"If you keep talking then they will." I heard Noda, the culprit who plucked me PAINFULLY I might add, whispered to me. I grunted in response.

"Who is it!" There was a loud slamming noise from the front.

Another one followed soon after this one sounding very close. Kuma's voice then yelled out, "I told you we don't know!"

"And even if we did. We wouldn't sell out our friends." Uchi said lazily. The whole class agreed yelling out "Right!" and "Yeah!".

I smiled lightly into Minami's back. These guys really are something. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be put with these guys. They truly were awesome, and they watched out for one of their own. We were all friends in here, and I couldn't ever ask for better friends than these guys here. A loud collective groan from the class broke me from my thoughts. They seemed to be disappointed with something, but I couldn't guess what for. "What's going on?"

Minami was the one to answer. "We gotta stay in this classroom all day, with the dweeb." I giggled at what he called Yankumi, and sat up taking my head off of his back. "Well it's your fault...Wait! That means I have to stay too!" I turned my head to glare in each of the guy's general direction. "I hate you all, and if you can't tell I'm glaring at you with lots and lots of anger."

"Yeah, yeah." Uchi waved me off.

"We love you too." The four said with a grin in their voice.

The door slammed shut, most likely signifying those two guys left. The room got quiet, so quiet that I almost forgot that I wasn't alone in the class room. "Well then," Yankumi began, "I guess it can't be helped. Since you are all friends."

A chair was roughly pushed back hitting the wall, and I noticed that the sound came from right next to me, where Shin sat. "Friends? Hn, don't use that term so lightly." I was just able to grab my bag as I was pulled up by my arm, and out of my seat.

Shin, who I suspected grabbed me, stopped. "I just wanna talk to her, Uchi." I smiled in front of me and gave a nod. Soon Shin and I were going up the steps in the back of the class, all the while ignoring Yankumi's calls for us to stop.

When we both were outside he released my arm, but I wrapped my right arm around his so I wouldn't get lost. I felt his arm move a bit, and the bend in his elbow became more prominent so I assumed he put his hands in his pocket. "So why did you literally drag me out of the classroom?"

"I told you, I wanted to hear the rest of that story. Stairs." He warned as he slowed down so I could walk down the stairs with little to no problem. Once we were down the steps, I'm pretty sure Shin was leading me away from the school. "What was the question you asked? Why I don't live with Uchi-nii and Okaa-san, right?"

"Yeah."

I frowned. "Well, as you may know, I don't know if Uchi-nii has told you, but Okaa-san has always had money problems. I'm pretty sure nothing has changed in that department. Because of her money problems, she couldn't take care of us like she should. Our father had left us when we were young, for a younger woman. I don't remember him at all. I never forget a voice, I can remember everyone by their voice, smell, aura...But him...I can't remember anything about him. He's the only one that I can't remember." I hadn't noticed my grip on his arm tightened; however Shin said nothing about it. So I had assumed it didn't bother him.

"Anyway, since Okaa-san was by herself she still had to pay for school, food, clothes, and the bills to the house. Not to mention she had to take me to the doctor twice a month for an eye check-up, to make sure that my condition wasn't getting any worse. It was too hard for her to take care of all of that and a blind kid." I smiled softly. "I never once heard her complain about any of it thought. One day I had went to school on my own, because Uchi-nii was sick and had to stay home. Our mom had to work all day, but also had to go back and forth from work to him so she could check up on Uchi. She couldn't afford a sitter…I don't blame her for what happened. I can't imagine how hard it was for her...She didn't get off of work until eight o'clock, and I got out of school at three. She forgot to pick me up, so I was just sitting outside for five hours before a police officer happened to be driving by the school and saw me. Afterwards, they deemed my mother unfit to care for me, so they called my father too take me away. I don't live with him any more though, because of some things he was doing. Since then I hadn't had contact with them, mom and Uchi-nii I mean."

"That sucks." Shin commented.

I rolled my faded blue eyes. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, Sawada-chan." I smiled.

"Hn." I felt for the door knob and opened the door. "Bye." I didn't hear him reply but I didn't worry. In the month that I've been here I noticed that he never said 'Bye', only gave a nod or a short 'hn'. Since I didn't get a 'hn', I suspected he nodded.

I closed the door and yelled in English, _"I'm home! Anybody here!"_ Because I'm Japanese I had a slight accent in my English.

_"I'm up stairs Star!"_ I smiled at my brothers voice. _"Well get your ass down here and fix me something to eat!_

_"Hitomi! Watch your language young lady."_ I turned to my left at the sound of my scolding mother. I gave a sheepish grin. _"Sorry Okaa-san."_ A heavy hand was placed on my head, and a wide smile broke out on my face. _"Papa!"_ I hugged him. _"I thought you would be at work."_

He chuckled. _"I thought I'd come home for my lunch break. I heard mom was cooking."_ I smiled, hearing my mom's footsteps coming up behind me. _"You better go wash your hands mister."_ There was a light smacking sound. I put my finger in my mouth making gagging noises. _"Please, not while I'm in the middle."_ I complained still talking in English.

_"Of course baby girl."_ I rolled my eyes at my Fathers nickname for me.

If you're wondering why I'm talking in English, it's because my parents are originally from America. After I was adopted we moved to America, that was where I learned the language, but they decided to come back to Japan. Though, the choice of moving here wasn't our own. Mom and dad were sent here because of a shortage of nurses and doctors at the hospital.

My brother, Kyo, is the only one who can speak fluent Japanese besides me, since he learned that language so I can have some form of communication with them. Eventually I learned English, but sometimes Kyo likes to converse in Japanese. Our parents are limited in the Japanese language. Funny enough my dad, whose name is Henry, was adopted into a Japanese family and that's why I still have a Japanese last name.

And mom, Sarah, thought it would be funny to have an American child with a Japanese name so they name Kyo...Well Kyo.

_"By the way who was that boy who walked you home?"_ My mother asked back in the kitchen. My father raised a brow. _"A boy walked you home? Was it your other brother?" _

_"No_," My mom yelled back, even though the question wasn't for her, "_It was a different boy. He was cute, is he your boyfriend?"_

_"Boyfriend!"_

_"No, no, no. Papa, he's not my boyfriend! He's a friend from school, and a friend of Uchi-nii."_ I could feel my father's gaze on my to make sure I wasn't lying. _"Yo Star."_ My brother came down in that moment to save me from my father, and any more questions he may have had. Even if he didn't come down to save me, I took this opportunity to get away. I ducked out of my father's grip and walked over to the stairs he was coming down. _"Hey Kyo-Nii hope you didn't forget about what we talked_ _about."_ Although, neither of us knew what I was talking about he went along with it. _"Sure thing, come on."_

We went upstairs and as soon as I was in my room I flopped down on my bed, lying on my stomach. "Good thing you came down when you did Kyo-nii." I said switching back to my native tongue. I felt the bed move when Kyo sat on the edge. "No sweat. What was it this time?"

"I had a gut feeling that he was about to question me about Sawada-chan. He walked me home today."

"Shin, he was the quiet boy in that little group right?" I nodded. "Why was he walking you home? Uchi always does that, or I pick you up." I sighed. I guess I'd tell him. "You see the guys in my class had played a prank on Sawatari-Kyoto's car-"

"Graffiti?" Kyo interrupted.

"Yep. How'd you know?"

Kyo fell back onto my bed, resting his head on his arms, "Me and a couple of friends did the same thing to one of my teachers back in high school. We got caught of course, but it was worth it to see that guy's face."

"Anyway, the guy comes into our classroom suspecting the 3-D students. Yankumi-sensei, that's the nickname the guys in the class gave Yamaguchi-sensei, said that he shouldn't suspect us unless he has evidence. Well, I think he found some and so we were supposed to be sitting in the classroom all day until whoever did it came forward. Of course none of us were going to rat out someone."

"Yeah, I've heard about the 3-D class at work. They've been saying that they do get in quite a lot of trouble." Kyo thought out loud. "So how come you're still not in class? Did they confess?" I closed my eyes. "Not exactly...I was daydreaming in the class, when Sawada-chan stood up and said, and I quote, 'Friends? Don't use the term so lightly', end quote. He grabbed my arm and took me with him, because he wanted to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"...About why I wasn't living with Uchi-nii and Okaa-san..."

Kyo made a grunting noise as he stood, the bed creaking as the weight shifted. "Well, I gotta get to work. Call me if you something comes up." I nodded sticking my hand in the air as a wave. "Tell Shinohara-Kun, and Kashiwagi-kun I said, 'Hi'."

"Will do. See ya, Star."

I rolled over to lie on my back and stared into the infant darkness around me. I sighed closing my eyes, not like it made a difference, with one thought going through my mind.

_'Just one more month...Till I can see...'_

* * *

"Oh good you're already ready." My brother's rushed voice sounded, as soon as he came through the door. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come on you're gonna be late as it is." I shook my head as he rushed me to the car. "It's ok Kyo-nii. I know you didn't mean to make me late."

You see Kyo had to go to work early today, like 6 am early, and he had to rush back when he remembered he had to drop me off at school. I was only about an hour late, so it wasn't a big deal. As soon as I was in the car, Kyo hopped in and started driving. "Hey Star yesterday there was a fight downtown."

"Really? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we, as in my two partners and I, believe that it was a kid from Shirokin high." I jumped to the defensive. "Look, it wasn't anyone in 3-D and even if it was, and I find out I'm not going to tell you guys." My brother chuckled. "I know you won't. But I'd just thought I'd let you know. So that you all can be ready just in case it was someone in your class, and this fight gets out of hand."

I nodded. "Yeah...Thanks."

My brother parked in front of the school and walked me to the front. "Oh, I guess I leave you now."

I blinked. "Why? I won't be able to get to cla-Wha?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned.

"See ya later Star. Shin." Kyo said and left me with Shin.

"Hey Sawada-chan." I got a grunt in response. I shrugged and wrapped my arm around his which was in his pocket, as it always seemed to be. "We going to class?"

"No."

"W-what?" I spluttered. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." Was all he said as he led me up some steps then leaned against the short wall to the stairs (A/N: I didn't know what else to call it.) I sighed knowing that I can't go anywhere unless he takes me and leaned against the part next to him. I rested my elbows against the top. The wall only came up to my waist. "How come you're just standing out here?"

"Just because." He sighed out.

"Oh..."

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps, and I poked Shin. He whispered. "Minami..." Shin grabbed my arm and walked us up some. Minami's footsteps stopped in front of us. It was silent till Shin broke it.

"Give up on that girl."

"Huh?" Minami questioned.

Shin didn't tell him again and only said, "Got it?"

I felt the tension in the air rise and anger radiating off of Minami. Shin still felt as cool as a cucumber. "It's none of your business." Minami's voice sounded much closer, almost as if he was standing not an inch from Shin and I.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again!" I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a grunt from Shin. "Got it you bastard!"

I gasped and grabbed Minami. "Get off of him, stop it!" I pushed him away. Suddenly I felt a fist hit me in my face, and I fell to the ground holding my cheek in shock. I taste a bit of blood in my mouth.

There was a shocked silence, though it only lasted for a split second.

"You hit her!" Shin yelled seeming genuinely angry. This was the first time I felt anything but calm radiate from him. I heard a thud and a grunt from both boys as they hit the cement. I'm thinking Shin tackled Minami. Just as I was about to yell for them to stop someone beat me to it.

"Hey! What are you two doing!"

I groaned. That sounded like Iwamoto-sensei

* * *

After the three of us were caught my Iwamoto-sensei, we were immediately escorted to the teacher's lounge to see the head teacher, Sawatari-Kyoto. I was standing next to Shin, who stood between Minami and me. Most likely as a barrier between us two.

"What's the reason for this fight?" Sawatari-kyoto questioned. "Who struck first?" We didn't answer. "Answer the question." The voice that I didn't know said.

"Hold on a minute." Yankumi stepped in.

"Wait a minute?" Sawatari-kyoto exclaimed disbelievingly. "They've been fighting, and not only that it looks like one of them had attacked Tsumikara." Yankumi-sensei didn't say anything about that, but turned to us. "You both have a reason for fighting, right? You have a good reason..."

Again none of us opened our mouths. Although, an annoyed sigh came from Minami. Sawatari-Kyoto gave a slight laugh. "Fine. I get it. Sawada, if you don't want to be expelled, you'd better write an apology letter." I felt Shin move to leave. I put my hand on his shoulder as he passed, and let it slide off as he walked away.

"Sawada!" Yankumi-sensei yelled out no doubt trying to stop him. Knowing Shin, he didn't agree to write the letter and just left.

"Why are you only punishing Sawada?" Yankumi-sensei questioned hurriedly to Sawatari-Kyoto. "You can tell from Minami's face that he's beaten up badly, and the fact that Tsumikara is hurt. Minami was no doubt trying to protect her from Sawada and his violence."

"But those are from!-" Yankumi-sensei quickly cut her sentence short. "Oh, uh, n-never mind..."

"Minami go to the nurse's office, and take Tsumikara with you." Minami shrugged them off. "Leave me alone." Minami gently placed his hand on my middle back leading me out. Once we were in the hallway alone, he spoke. "I didn't mean to hit you...I swung before I could think. Sorry."

"I figured that...You were really angry. For what I don't know, but I will get you back for this."

"You know." I started. "You've known longer Sawada-chan than I have. I don't exactly know what girl he was talking about, but ask yourself this. Would Sawada-chan really kid around with something like this?" He didn't answer but thought about what you said.

It was the next day and we all were in the class. Kuma told me that he was able to convince Shin to come back to the school, but he didn't know if he was going to write the letter. I sighed, folding my arms on my desk, and laid my head on them. "I hope Shin-kun decides to write the letter." I whispered, not noticing the suffer I put at the end of his name. The guys noticed but didn't say anything, but smirked. Uchi's smirk, even though I couldn't tell, had turned into a worried look. He didn't want his little sister to get hurt, and Shin isn't really known for having a girlfriend. Uchi then decided that if things seemed to move along and they look like they like each other...Then he would talk to Shin.

The door opened and someone stalked inside and to the back of the room. Since the person stopped at Minami's desk, that's who I assumed the person to be. "What's going on Minami?" I asked. "I've been called out...By Watanabe from Ara High."

"What! Watanabe from Ara high called you out!" Kuma yelled. "This doesn't sound good." One boys said.

"You shouldn't go." I whispered. I heard Minami take a deep breath, before his footsteps became further and further away. The class tried to stop him, but in my opinion didn't try hard enough. "Aren't we going to go with him?" I asked. No one said anything. "So...We're just gonna let him go. He's gonna get his ass kick. If it's over that girl then this Watanabe kid isn't gonna let him off easy."

"He already left...Just leave it at that." I shook my head at Uchi's words. "...I thought you guys were different, but it seems like...You're no better than the ones at my old school."

I couldn't believe this. _'What happened to all that crap about staying together?'_ I thought laying my head down knowing I couldn't go anywhere unless someone is with me. Man, I hated being blind. Just then the door came flying open when yet another person came running through.

"Minami!" It was Yankumi-sensei.

Everyone got quiet. "Where is he?" She questioned. I answered her quickly. "Some guys from Ara High called him out. He just left."

"Yeah, it was Watanabe." Kuma added.

"Called him out?" Yankumi-sensei asked, her voice seeming closer than before. "His girlfriend was also dating Watanabe."

"So he's going to go settle this." Yankumi-sensei stated but there was also question in her tone. Noda gave a short 'Hn'. "Not Exactly. He went to go kick some ass cause he's mad."

Yankumi-sensei questioned back. "Kick some ass?...Where is he?"

"Beats me." Uchi said.

"This is bad." Kuma sighed out. "He'll get beaten up for sure."

"There's nothing we can do about it." A boy said.

"He was determined to go." Another kid followed up. "We can't help that."

"What is this...'He was determined to go?' 'There's nothing we can do?'" Yankumi-sensei began in disappointment. "That's all you have to say. Isn't he your friend? Why didn't anyone go with Minami! Why did you let him go alone?"

"Do you know who Watanabe is?" Uchi yelled out in defense.

"He's the leader of Ara High." Kuma out in.

"There's no way we could beat him." Noda sighed.

"You idiots! It's not about winning or losing! It's about being there for you friends! Don't you care if Minami gets beaten up!" Yankumi-sensei breathed in heavily. "Uchiyama, Noda, Kumai! I thought you guys always stuck together!...Or is it just you don't want to be alone?"

"You can't do anything on your own, can you!"

"What's wrong with that?" Uchi put out.

"No! That's just it! No person can do anything on their own!" Yankumi-sensei yelled out angrily. "That's why they stick together. Stand together till the end. No matter what happens. Don't abandon your friends. It's ok to be hit and beaten up. Even though you guys are stupid, rude and hopeless, I truly believed that you had your hearts in the right place. I've never been so disappointed. You disgust me...You guys...Really are the worst." As she continued her voice became quieter and quieter.

"Yankumi, where are you going!" Uchi yelled getting off of his seat.

"You know where, don't you?"

I smiled at Yankumi. "Yankumi-sensei, let me come. I know I'll most likely be in the way...But I have to at least be there." I wasn't sure if she would allow me to come, but when hurried footsteps came towards me, and her arm grabbed mine I happily allowed her to take me with her.

"I'm glad one of you have some sense." Yankumi-sensei said keeping a firm grip on my hand, as we ran through the streets.

"Yeah, well unlike them I don't have that much pride to hold on too. I'm a girl."

After who knows how long, Yankumi stopped. "Yankumi-sensei what is it?"

"It's Minami's bag." I heard the rustling of a gate a head of me, and when I walked forward my hand came in contact of a metal gate. I heard some shouting on the other side, and a familiar sounding grunt. "I think I hear something. Yankumi-sensei, do you see anything?"

She nodded but remembered that I couldn't see. "Yeah, it's Minami. He's getting beat up."

"Hey! Don't mess with my friends!" I gasped turning to Yankumi-sensei. "Is that Sawada-chan?"

"Yeah." I could hear in her voice how proud she was of Shin at that moment. "Hitomi, stay here. I'll come get you when the fight is over."

I was a bit mad that she wouldn't let me help kick their asses but I nodded knowing she was just trying to keep me safe. "Fine."

I heard some yelling, grunts of pain, and some threats being thrown. But from the sound of how many pairs of feet were running towards the gate, which I was standing next to, I take it that Yankumi-sensei must be one hell of a fighter. After it was over Yankumi-sensei, like she promised walked over and got me, bringing me over to the boys.

"Hitomi-chan?" Minami questioned when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Yankumi-sensei brought me. I asked to come, I know I couldn't really help but..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up. "Don't worry about it...Glad you could be here." I grinned and flung myself on Minami. "I'm glad you're alright Minami-chan! You don't know how worried I was when you left!" I pulled away. "Oh, by the way." I made a fist and swung at Minami's face knocking him to the ground. "That was for yesterday."

"Nice one." Yankumi complemented, wearing a cheeky grin on her face.

"Damn, girl!" Minami yelled moving his jaw to see the damage. "Where did you learn to punch!" I smirked. "Im a blue belt in TaeKwondo. My parents had to do something to make sure I could handle myself a little."

"So you actually can fight?" I head Shin ask as we began walking. I slipped my arm around his and smiled. "Yeah, but I can only fight up to two people at once. If it's any more than that at one time then I'm dead." Shin 'Hn'ed. Soon the four of us were sitting/laying on a small hill of grass not far from where Minami and Shin were fighting at.

I was laying in between Shin and Yankumi, who was, as far as I know, hovering over Minami tending to his wounds. Minami was lying down as well, while Shin and Yankumi were the only two sitting up. It was quiet as everyone was thinking about the events today. It was peaceful just laying here on the grass, with the warm sun shining on you, and the soft breeze of the wind caressing your face. I was told it was a little before sunset. I was close to falling asleep when suddenly Yankumi broke the silence. "So you knew?" The question was directed to Shin. "That Minami's girlfriend was dating two guys at once. That's why you two were fighting."

"So what?" He seemed like he was annoyed, but he probably just didn't want to talk about.

"You're a good guy after all." Yankumi-sensei said after a while.

I poked Shin giving him a small smirk. "Way to go, good guy." I could tell he was smirking lightly.

"Yankumi!" "Yankumi!"

"Shin!" "Yankumi!"

I sat up. "That sounded like..."

"Yankumi! Hitomi!"

The voices of Kuma, Noda, and Uchi grew louder until they were right on top of us, breathing heavily as if they had run the whole way over here to us. "You're an idiot, Yankumi." Uchi heave out trying to catch his breath, once they were over here to us.

"You too, Hitomi."

Noda spoke next. "Did…You think…You could take them all yourself?"

"You guys…" Yankumi began. "You guys are too late!"

"Shut up!" Kuma retorted, and then continued. "Shin isn't this bad. Since you're suspended?" Kuma sounded worried that Shin would be expelled for sure. "That doesn't matter." Shin said sounding so sure of himself. "You idiot." We all turned to Minami, who for the first time since they got here spoke. "What if you get expelled?" Shin didn't answer but I heard a light noise from the grass indicating that Shin had laid back. "Don't worry. "Yankumi said. "I won't let it happen. I'll protect you guys no matter what...I'm your teacher, you know."

I smiled at that. Who knew a teacher would actually go this far for some delinquents like us? She never fails to surprise me.

The next day all of us were in class, including Shin and Minami, and Yankumi walked in. "Ohayou." She said.

I shook my head. She never got a greeting from this class in the morning, but...It couldn't hurt so I enthusiastically yelled out throwing my hand in the air, "Ohayou!"

When no one else said it Yankumi said the greeting louder. "Ohayou."

One by one everyone in the class gave a greeting, except Shin, but I felt that Yankumi and Shin had some type of small understanding.

"Ok then. Let's start class."

* * *

**I finally got it out! I worked very hard on this! I hate that I can't describe the scenes, I didn't think it would be hard to do it in the POV of a blind chick. I swear I can't wait for the part when she gets her operation.**

**But anyway Review, comments/constructive criticism is always welcomed! Ja ne!**


	4. Puppies thieves and stakeouts!

**Slightly re-edited version! I fixed up some of the grammer and tried to make it flow much better than before. **

**Don't forget, Italicized words in double quotations means it is being spoken in english.**

**Italicized words in single quotations means that it is a thought.**

**I own nothing of Gokusen (even though I secretly want to which is why I started writing a fanfiction for this) but even so please enjoy it! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Puppies, thieves, and stake outs!**

"Ohayou!" I yelled out once I entered the classroom Uchiyama right next to me, and like always I received a, "Ohayou Hitomi-Chan!" from the class. I smiled and walked towards my desk. The clattering of lockers opening and mindless chatter filled my ears as everyone got ready for today's class.

"Hey look its Shin."

"He's here early."

"Do you think there's gonna be some natural disaster today?" I couldn't help but laugh at the last one. It was kind of funny.

"Morning Sawada-chan." I greeted when he stopped in front of me. "What's up?" I questioned when he didn't answer me.

"Hey, what's going on with Uchi?" I shrugged. "I really don't have a clue. He refuses to tell me anything, but I know if anyone can figure it out you can. So good luck." Shin gave a short "Hn," before sitting in his seat. "Oh, by the way I'm going to meet her today, my mom I mean. Uchi-nii is going to take me to her work place after school."

"You're excited." He stated noticing the wide grin on my face. Though, the fact that I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"You can tell." I teased, then turning to the front of the class when Yamaguchi entered. Today in class we didn't do much of anything seeing as the guys were just talking and ignoring Yamaguchi like they always do. The end of school came quicker than normal, and before I knew it I was standing at the front of the school with the guys, and was passed off to Uchi. I waved to them, but I wasn't sure if Uchi did and I didn't hear him say anything.

I hugged his arm. "Hey, your vibe is really starting to put a damper on my mood. So either get happy or at least tell me why you're acting so melancholy."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's not your business." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. It is my business when my family is involved, and last time I checked being my brother makes you family. So I advise you start talking, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Uchi sighed. "Fine, if you must know-"

"-Which I must." I interrupted.

Uchi rolled his eyes. "It's about our mom. She's sick, very sick, in fact she passed out last week at her job. Not only that but she insists on working still, just so she can pay for me to get through school." I looked down. No wonder Uchi was feeling so bad. I'm pretty sure that I would be too. To him it probably feels like it's his fault. If she didn't have to work so much then she wouldn't be fainting from fatigue.

"Uchi-nii…You know how mom is. From the sound of it she hasn't changed a bit since when we were little. She doesn't blame you for any of this, and she wouldn't want you to feel like this. Don't beat yourself up over it, besides this will be your last year."

"Don't you get it! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have to go through that at all!" We had stopped walking by this time. Uchi had my arms in his hands and had me facing him. "It's all my fault and don't you try and tell me it's not…..That's why I've decided to get a job. I'm going to quit school, this way she won't have to work so hard." Uchi's head turned violently to the side, as loud smacking sound filled the surrounding area.

"What the hell Hitomi!" Uchi yelled once he got over the initial shock.

"I should be the one asking that." I glared. "What the hell are you doing thinking of something so stupid like that. How dare you even consider dropping out of school? How would Okaa-san really feel then? She's worked so hard just to keep you in school all this time! This is your final year in high school, and I'm sure she's looking forward to it! So don't stand here saying something that fucking stupid! She's endured all of that and so much more for us…For you. Don't throw it all away."

"Tch, I don't need you preaching this shit to me Hitomi. It's not like you would know. Your new family has all the money to spare." He snapped at me. I didn't say anything, but turned away from Uchi. I heard him sigh.

"Hitomi.." He trailed off.

"It's fine, we should get to Okaa-san's job before we miss her lunch break." Uchi's hand slipped into mine. He gave an apologetic squeeze before walking me the rest of the way.

When we got to the shop a small chime went off. There were thunderous conversations in the small Udon Shop, and the smell of diverse seasonings hit my nose. The blend of the seasonings was astounding. If this is how it smells then the Udon must taste exquisite. "Come on." Uchi pulled me towards the front then ventured of to the side. I assumed we went into a corner. Uchi cleared his throat. "Hey."

"Haruhi…ko.." I smiled lightly at my mom when her voice faltered, so I was able to safely assume she saw me. "Hi Okaa-san."

"Oh Hitomi…My how you've grown." She stood hugging me. When she did I noticed that her head came right under my chin. I returned the hug. "Yeah, can't stay small forever." My mom laughed. "No, no, I suppose not."

"I just can't believe it's been almost ten years since I've seen you." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You know I still have that painting you made for me. It's framed now, and hanging up in your old bedroom." She put her hand over mine.

"My old room is still there?" Sayuri gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yes, I just couldn't force myself to change it. It was all I had left of you." Her voice began to crack. Smiling I placed my hand over hers. "It's ok Okaa-san. Just in case you didn't know….I never did blame you for what happened. I mean, when I was younger I was angry. I hated you because I just couldn't understand how someone could forget about their own child."

"But now I realize how hard you had it back then. Although I can't say that I'm still not a little angry, no I would be lying if I said I wasn't. But I don't blame you, and I could never hate you."

"Thank you Hitomi. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, and I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, I don't know how you did it but I'm glad you forgave me for my mistake. I've regretted that day ever since. The only thing that kept me going was Haruhiko, and the idea that I would see you again to finally apologize for all those years ago. I'm so sorry Hitomi, I truly am."

I smiled. "No sweat Okaa-san."

She laughed. Then she patted my hand. "So tell me, how is your new family? Are they nice? I heard your father lost custody of you only six months after he got you. What happened?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. From what I heard it was from drug use. Heard he got himself mixed up in a local gang, and got himself ruffed up. Shortly after that I was moved into a foster home. About a week later an American family adopted me. We then moved to America right after they adopted me. I've been there ever since and just moved back down here about three months before school started."

I smiled. "And to answer your earlier question, yes they are nice. They've adapted to my condition very well. Though the fact that they're doctors helped I suppose. That's the reason why we came down here, because of the shortage of medical doctors here." I heard a light clanking noise in front of me. When I reached my hand out it came in contact with a warm glass bowl.

"I thought you might be hungry." Uchi mumbled knowing I was still a bit peeved at his comment earlier.

"Thanks."

"How's school going for you? I hope you're not being bullied like before." I giggled. "No way. The guys in my class are awesome. They wouldn't let anything happen to me. We're all good friends, and when you have good friends like mine you let them know what's bugging you. They may be able to help."

"Tch, whatever." I shook my head at Uchi.

"Uchiyama! You're lunch break is over!" Sayuri's boss yelled, his voice carrying over all the other noises. "Well, I guess I have to go. Don't be a stranger ok?" She hugged me smiling. "Sure thing Okaa-san. Love you."

"Love you too, dear. Make sure she gets home safely Haruhiko." Uchi grabbed my arm.

"I know mom. See ya." We then left the shop. I smiled when the cool crisp hair hit my face. The cold air was welcoming after being in the hot Udon shop. Just because it was welcoming, it didn't make the air any less cold. Uchi must've noticed me shivering because I felt a heavy jacket being placed on my shoulders. "Here that stupid uniform they gave you is going to cause you to catch a cold."

While slipping my arms through the jacket sleeves a light whimpering sound reached my ears. "Uchi-nii, do you hear that?"

"Huh?..." He trailed off. "It's just a dog." I bent down. "Hitomi come on. We're leaving it." Ignoring Uchi I held out my hands and whistled. "Hitomi what did I say." Uchi said in a stern voice. When the dog walked into my outstretched hands he added, "We are not taking the dog."

"Come on please, Uchi-nii. Besides it likes me." I giggled when the puppy licked my face. Uchi gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, but it stays here. I'll be back, and don't move."

I nodded. "Ok."

"And call me if anything happens." I shot him a thumbs up. He sighed again before leaving. I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter until the only thing I could hear was the puppy's panting. I giggled. "I bet you're just the cutest thing aren't you?" I scratched the puppy behind the ears. Then I felt around for a collar or something but I didn't feel anything. "I guess you don't have an owner." I held the puppy up so it was face-to-face with me. "Now why would someone get rid of such a darling like yourself?" The puppy barked in response. I smiled. "You know I hear that you can only see in black and white. You don't see colors...Like me you won't ever know what the color blue is, or orange, or green...The only color I know is black. And I'm so tired of it. You don't know what I would give just to have a glimpse of something, anything." I sighed, giving a small smile when the dog licked my cheek, as if he was trying to comfort me. "Thanks..."

Suddenly I heard 'Simple and Clean' playing in my school bag. I reached for it and started digging in it. "Oh, come one...Where is it...Ah! Gotcha!" I smiled and opened it. "Moshi Moshi."

"Star! Oh thank goodness. Where are you? You were supposed to be back by now!" I couldn't help but shake my head at my older brother. "Kyo-nii, calm down. I'm fine, I'll be home within the next hour."

I heard a sigh on the other end. "Where are you, and who are you with?"

"Well to answer in order, I'm not exactly sure where I am, and I'm with a puppy."

"A puppy! What the hell? Start explaining Star." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine here's the play by play. After school Uchi-nii and I went to see our mom-"

"Oh, good for you, you finally met her. How is she?" I huffed.

"Hey! No interrupting! Anyway, after we saw our mom he began walking me home. But then we ran into a homeless dog and I convinced Uchi-nii to help him. So Uchi-nii left probably to get some stuff for the puppy. So I'm sitting here with the puppy waiting for Uchi-nii to return."

"Alright, but please be careful Star. And don't leave that spot till he gets back. When you get home I probably won't be there, so you have your key right?" I felt the cold metal in the shape of a key on my chest, and smiled. "Yep. I did what you said, it's on a necklace."

"Good, I gotta go. See ya Star, and don't move." I groaned. "Alright, alright, I got it. Bye." I then hung up before turning to the dog.

"You know I should give you a name." I thought for a bit. "How about...Uhh..Inu?" I didn't receive a response. "Aww, come on! I know it's not original but cut me some slack." The puppy whined in protest. "Oh fine, then your name will be Kane." Kane barked happily. I smiled. "Ok then, Kane it is."

"I wonder where Uchi-nii is. It's been a while." I was sitting with my back against a wall, sitting straddle style (A/N: Isn't that what it's called? How the girls sit on the horses when wearing a dress or something?)on the ground. Kane was lying across my thigh, which he hasn't moved from in a while. I'm guess he fell asleep or something. "Uchi-nii?" I questioned when footsteps approached me. "Uchi-nii, is that you?"

"Yea," He muttered out walking pass me. Scooping Kane in my arms I stood up. "What did you get?" He didn't answer. "Hello are you listening to me?" He walked back over to me.

"I got some stuff for the dog. Sorry I was gone so long." I smiled.

"It's cool. So what did you get Kane?"

"Kane?" Uchi asked.

"Yep, that's the name I gave him."

"Whatever, and I got him a dog house and leash."

"Food too?"

"Yes."

"You hear that boy? You're about to get something to eat, and a small house." I then added, "What about a blanket? It might get cold out." Uchi didn't say anything. "He'll be fine-"

"-But"

"Trust me. He'll be ok." I sighed and handed Kane to Uchi. "Fine."

"Let's go." Uchi grabbed my arm gently and led me away. "You'll come check on him tomorrow right? I won't be in school tomorrow, I have an appointment." I pointed to my eyes so he knew.

"Yea..."

* * *

(A/N: I know weird cut off but I couldn't find any other way to cut it off...)

_"Hitomi you ready?"_ My dad asked in his native tongue.

I nodded. _"Yeah, you know you should learn my language. It's tiring to talk in English, you guys have to many sounds."_

_"But then we wouldn't get to hear that cute little accent you have."_ I blushed. _"Let's just go so I won't be late."_

He gave a deep chuckle patting me on the back. _"As you wish baby girl. Besides mom's gonna kill me if we don't get there in time."_

Today both mom and dad are off, which is a very rare occasion. Usually they're not off on the same day, but since they are we schedule my appointment today because they both like to be present for my appointments.

_"How's school coming along?"_ Dad asked while driving to the hospital.

I shrugged, _"Good I guess."_

_"Just good?"_ He chuckled.

_"I mean, what do you want me to say. It's been ok. We don't really do that much work in the class, but with how behind the students are in math any test I receive I can ace no problem."_ I sighed out, wishing I was back at school with the others. "I wonder if Uchi-nii went to school today..." I didn't realize I said that out loud, so when my dad spoke it surprised me.

_"What did you say?"_

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

_"I asked, what did you say? I couldn't understand you_." I giggled and translated what I said. _"I was just wondering of Uchi-nii have went to school today."_

_"Your brother? He hasn't been going to school?"_ I shook my head. _"Nope...He's...He has a lot of things on his mind. And I'm worried about him, I just hope he doesn't make the wrong choice."_

_"Don't worry about it too much Baby girl. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see."_

I smiled. _"You always say that dad."_

He laughed. _"And aren't I always right?" _

I gave him a light shove to which he laughed too. The rest of the ride we talked about pointless things, and made jokes about what we saw and remembered. Before I knew it my appointment was over, and I was in the hospital's waiting room with my brother, Kyo, and my mom and dad talking to the doctor in his office.

"I thought you had to work Kyo-nii." I asked resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him shrug.

"Shinohara asked me about you, and I told him you had an appointment today. So he gave me the day off so I could come, and they said 'Ohyaho', by the way."

I smiled. "I haven't talked to them in a while, I miss them."

"Hey Star there's something you should know." I sat up. "What is it?"

"Have you heard about the thief that's been stealing women's purses?" I furrowed my brow.

"No, I haven't…but what does this have to do with me? I'm never out of the house at night."

"And with good reason. There are a lot of sickos that comes out at night." I rolled my eyes. "Just get to your point Kyo-nii."

"Always the blunt one aren't you?" Kyo joked pulling my hair lightly. "One of us has to be. If it was up to you we'd never get to the point."

"You know me too well, Star."

"Anyway, point?"

"Right. Well, it seems as though the leading suspects are-"

"Class 3-D..."

Kyo sighed. "Yea, you hit the nail on the head. Not only that, but everyone seems to be hell bent on Uchiyama being the culprit." I gasped. "What! No way!"

"Shh, keep your voice down." Kyo urgently said. "It's not Uchi-nii. You believe me don't you?"

"Well...If you could've seen the picture it does look a bit like Uchiyama...But even saying that is still a stretch." I motioned for him to continue. "I was able to convince Shinohara, and Kashiwagi to disregard the orders from the chief on bringing the kid in for questioning. We've agreed that it would be best if we wait until the thief messes up and we can catch him."

I nodded. "Good, and I know it's not him. True he's a bit ruff around the edges, as are all of my classmates, but I believe in him. He wouldn't go so low as thievery."

"Well I hope you're right." Kyo said before standing. He pulled me up by my arm. I felt the familiar aura of my parents long before they reached us. _"How did it go?"_ I asked, switching to english.

_"Oh, it went fine baby girl. It's…Fine."_ I heard the light quiver in his voice, and I knew he was lying. However, I just smiled and nodded.

_"Cool, so we get to go home? We've been here for hours, and I'm hungry."_ I whined.

They laughed a bit. _"Well then we better get home then."_

_"Wouldn't want baby girl here to starve now would we?"_ I pouted at their light teasing.

They only laughed more as we all walked towards the car.

* * *

"So you guys searched all night?"

It was the next day and we were all sitting in class. Apparently Uchi hadn't come to school yesterday and didn't show today either. Minami, Noda, and Kuma took turns explaining their previous night. I was a bit shocked to hear that not only was it Shin's idea to begin with, but that Yamaguchi-sensei had also went with them. They told me that they saw Uchi yesterday too. I smiled. If he was out last night, which was when they did their search, then he must've kept his promise to check up on Kane.

"He's not coming today either." Minami said after a while.

Currently everyone was sitting or standing in a semi-circle around Uchi's chair.

"Uchi didn't show up again." Noda mumbled.

"He's been acting strange lately." Minami said, "What's wrong with him?" I played with a lock of my hair considering telling them about Uchi's problem. I mean it would be for the best…But….Then again I didn't want to break the trust he has in me. I sighed. I could only hope that by the end of this my father would be right.

"I be it had something to do with the theft cases." I thought about what Kuma said. Why didn't I think about that? More and more people are starting to assume Uchi as the thief. So no doubt that's bothering him too. I lightly scolded myself wondering why I hadn't thought of that.

"Ah that's it. He has no idea how worried his mother is."

There was a brief silence before, "Yankumi!" Kuma yelled causing me to wince.

"When did you get here?" Noda asked loudly.

I would have to admit that I was lightly wondering where she came from as well, seeing as I hadn't heard her walk over to us.

"I have an idea," Yankumi continued ignoring Noda's question, "Until the suspect strikes again we cannot just sit and wait. We must initiate the attack."

"What have you come up with this time?" Noda excitedly asked.

"There's going to be a decoy and a stake out." Yankumi supplied the answer.

"And who's going to do that?" Minami questioned.

"All of the victims were women right? Well when it comes to women I'm the only one here."

I frowned. "Hey! Then what am I, a slab of meat?"

"Ah, gomen Hitomi, it's just seeing as you can't see I didn't consider you being the decoy." Yankumi quickly said trying to explain herself.

"How could that ever work?" Wow, I've never heard Noda ask so many questions in a classroom. This has to be a record. Noda then continued with a, "Right, Shin?"

"Let her do what she wants." The whole class turned to Shin with a, "Huh?" I was also shocked that Shin would actually go along with this. It wasn't like him, but I only smiled.

"Well I'll be coming along with you guys this time." Shin was the one who asked. "How come?"

"My parents won't be home until 3 in the morning, and my brother will also be home late. If they can help it they don't like me home alone for too long. Not only that but they haven't found a sitter for me….I hate having sitters." I whispered the last part, but since everyone laughed I assumed that they all heard.

"Alright then! Meet me at the park, an hour after school!" I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**~One Hour later~**

"I wonder what's  
taking her so long." I sighed out.

We were currently at the park waiting for Yankumi sensei. We've been here for a while already. So I went to sit under one of the trees here. I was the only one sitting as far as I knew. "Oh man I'm so hungry." Kuma whined.

"Fathead," Minami shouted, "When are you not hungry?" I reached into my bag and pulled out the rice ball I had in there. As I was doing so Kuma growled out, "Shut up, and take that ba-"

"Kuma-kun," I smiled, "You can have my rice ball. It's not much but it's all I have." I held it out.

"Ah! Thank you Hitomi-chan!" The rice ball was quickly taken out my hand.

I only smiled. "Of course Kuma-kun."

"Oh, my god," Noda whispered in complete disbelief, "She's a walking fashion disaster."

I tilted my head to the side. I assumed they were talking about Yankumi because she soon spoke.

"Well what do you think? I'm wearing the current fashion. This way I'll stand out." I laughed a bit to myself.

She sounded so proud of herself.

"Fashion?" Kuma said in shock. "Then…Why are you wearing that?"

I heard footstep reach me. He held my hand up signaling I wanted to stand up. I couldn't help but smile at the hand that helped me. "Sawada-chan." He grunted. "So how does she look?"

There was silence before he answered. "Let's just say that right now you've been blessed by the gods." I lightly hit his chest. I noticed that his chest was facing me, so I assumed that he was leaning with his shoulder on the tree. As for me, back was against the tree. "Do you really believe this will work?"

"Don't know."

I turned my head to face Shin. I wished I could see how he looked, how everything looked. I hated looking into darkness. Can you believe that I'm afraid of the dark, but darkness is all I've ever known in my life. Weird I know. Why did I have to be so different from everyone? What I wouldn't give just to see one color.

To see one person...

Shin must've noticed the troubled look on my face because he asked, "What's up?" I sighed. "It's just...I'm sick and tired of not being able to see..." I reached my hand out and placed it on his cheek. "I really do wonder what you look like...Could I..." A blush rose to my cheeks when I noticed what I was doing. I brought my hand to my chest and looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"It's fine." I don't know why but I felt my heart beat a mile a minute. I'm sure I looked like a tomato. I had a feeling Shin was about to say something but Yankumi beat him to it.

"Hey Sawada, Hitomi watcha think?"

I gave Yankumi a deadpan look. She did not just ask a blind person for an opinion of how she looked. "You look wonderful Yankumi-sensei." I said rolling my faded blue eyes.

"You look fine." Shin sounded as if he couldn't care less.

"Good. Class 3-D: Operation Blondie, to catch the real thief. Fight-oh, Oh!" I shook my head. What a teacher.

**~Time Skip~**

"It doesn't look like he's going to show up." I heard Noda sigh out from next to me.

"We've been out here for two hours." Minami complained pacing in front of Noda and I.

"What do you expect; she looks so tacky that no one in their right mind would go near her." I stifled my laughter at Shin's comment. That was a low blow, but then again when has Shin been anything but blunt?

I was told it was pass eight o'clock and we were at the bridge waiting for the thief to come. Yankumi-sensei was walking back and forth on the bridge, and right about now I was wishing that I still had my rice ball. If I had known it would be like this then I would've asked my Okaa-san if I could stay with her. "How long do you think we'll be here?" I moaned out rubbing my arms. I really need to get Yankumi-sensei to see if they can get me a jacket to go with this uniform. Although, it'll probably look tacky.

"You should remember to bring a jacket." Minami laughed draping his coat over my shoulders. I gave a sheepish smile. "Thanks Minami-chan." If I was able to see I would've notice the look Shin shot Minami, as he put his arm back into the half removed jacket. Minami returned it with a teasing grin. Shin simply turned his head staring back at Yankumi-sensei…Or at least where she was supposed to be.

"Hey guys. Where did Yamaguchi go?"

The guys responded with a, "Huh?" turning to see what Shin was talking about.

"Oh, shit man. We lost her." Noda complained. I blinked. "What are you talki-" Suddenly there was a scream, not one I recognized but she was screaming for help. The guys looked over the railing I was leaning on, and I'm guessing they saw the lady because I heard many footsteps leaving the area. I blinked.

"Guys?...Guys?" I huffed with my hands on my hips. I can't believe it. Those bastards actually left me! Sighing and reached out for the railing. I followed the railing in the direction that the guys went. I walked slowly so I wouldn't trip over anything. I came to the stairs and carefully went down them. As the bottom got closer the voices ahead of me grew louder. It sounded as if they were in a tunnel with the way the sound rebounded off of the surrounding area.

A loud yell from Kuma caused me to pause in my descent. Next Yankumi-sensei's voice was heard, "Baka! Kuma! Stop!"

There were lots of grunts of pain and I could only imagine what might've happened. Once I got to the end I heard Noda say. "Guys, where's Hitomi?"

"I thought Minami had her."

"I thought Shin had her." Minami said.

"Kuma was last so I thought he grabbed her." Retorted Shin.

"Uh…I forgot."

"You guys left Hitomi!" Yankumi yelled in disappointment.

"It's nice that you all remembered me!" I yelled angrily stomping my way over to them, only until Yankumi grabbed my arm and brought me over to the group. "We're really sorry Hitomi-chan." Kuma said.

"Yeah whatever. Just find out who this thief is so my brother can be cleared." I crossed my arms and leaned against the tunnel wall.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's clear Uchiyama's name." Yankumi smiled as her and the guys all crowed around the guy. "Alright. Here we go." She said.

"This guy.." Minami whispered.

Kuma continued the sentence. "Is definitely not from our school."

"So that means…"

There was a brief silence before a gasp. "He's not even a student." Yankumi said in surprise. "He's the manager from the arcade." Shin said as if he remembered something.

**~The next day~**

"We award this Certificate of appreciation to the Class of 3-d. In appreciation of your hard work and dedication. Thanks to you we were finally able to catch the thief." I smiled at Shinohara-san's voice. It's been a while since I've heard his voice. I knew my brother Kyo as well as Kashiwagi was here too. They handed the certificate to me and I smiled, "Thanks." There was a light applause.

"Alright everyone get in for a picture." Iwamoto-Sensei said. Yankumi rushed in grabbing the paper from my hands and getting in the center. I laughed just as the picture was being taken.

Afterwards my brother Kyo pulled out into the hall. "What were you thinking?" He whispered harshly. "You could've gotten hurt."

"But the point is I didn't." I countered with a smile, not understanding what the big problem was.

"No, that's not the point." Kyo responded his anger growing, "The point is you had no business being out there trying to catch a criminal. Especially not in your…Condition."

I glared in his direction. "Stop treating me like a child! I can take care of myself, besides it's not like I was alone. I was with the guys and Yankumi-sensei."

"You are so stubborn. _You should've let me know_ that that's what they were doing tonight. When you said you _were going to hang out with your friends_ I didn't know it would be to try _and catch the thief!_ If that was the case _then I could've left work!_ Shinohara would've understood." I knew he was angry because while he was yelling at me he was switching between Japanese and English.

And of course me being with him for all these years I picked up that habit. "You're gonna have to understand and _get through your head that_ you can't baby me forever! _You're not going to always be_ there in my life! Besides, soon I'm going _to be able to see and once I can there is no way_ you or my mom and dad can keep me in that house!"

Kyo growled. "See! _There's no way you'll_ be able to see! They're calling _off the operation_!"

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stopped breathing for that second. "Calling off the…What?"

"Oh man." Kyo sighed out running his hands through his hair. "Star…You..You weren't supposed to know.." Before he could try and apologize Shinohara, Kashiwaga, and Yankumi came out.

"Hey Hitomi…Uh, is everything ok?" Shinohara walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hitomi?" I hiccupped.

"I-I'm fine…It's nice to see…Hear you again…" I heard the guys come out of the room.

I held out my hand. "Shin…" After a few seconds my arm was grabbed in a gentle but firm grip, and I was led away from the adults.

The guys were uncharacteristically quiet while we walked. They were able to sense that something wasn't right. It was as if they didn't want to say anything to make me any more upset. After a while Kuma tried his luck. "Hey…Uh..Hitomi-chan…I have Am uhh, rice ball if you want one." I paused in walking.

"…Can you guys take me to the rest room.."

No one tried to say anything els and once I was in the restroom they all, except Shin, sighed heavily.

"A rice ball? Really?" Minami scolded smacking Kuma in the head.

"Maybe it wouldn't be best to mess with her right now." Noda said staring at the girl's bathroom door.

"Yeah from all that yelling they were doing it sure sounded bad. I couldn't even understand half of it." Minami sighed. Shin thought back to the fight. It was true it was difficult to understand the English parts of the arguments since he wasn't fluent in the language, but he picked up enough to get the just of the situation. Apparently she was upset at the fact that her eye operation was being called off. Shin could only imagine what Hitomi was feeling right now.

"I wonder why she's upset."

"It's because she found out she's not getting the operation." We all turned to see Yankumi walking up to us.

"What do you mean? I thought she was." Yankumi sighed. "I don't know the full details, but she's not going to be able to see."

"Man…that must suck." Kuma said.

Yankumi sighed. "Yeah. The best thing for us to do is to leave her alone for a while. Come on...I have a surprise for you all."

* * *

**Well there you all have it!**

**Just as a reminder I'm putting the stories that I'm working on in my profile page. **


	5. Comfort and Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Comfort and Confrontation**

"How long has she been in there?" Uchi whispered.

"Ever since I removed her from the bathroom." Shin replied.

I sighed pulling the covers over my head in an attempt to hide from their voices. Even though I was in a separate room it still sounded as though they were right beside me. I wonder if they knew I could hear them. Probably not, if anything they thought I was asleep. It's been a day since my brother let slip that I wasn't getting my operation. That was on a Thursday. I didn't even bother going to school the next day, but I didn't want to go home and I knew that I couldn't go to my Okaa-san's house because that would be the first place they would look. So I went with the next best thing.

Shin.

Another sigh left my mouth. How could this be happening? Why me? Why now? It's not fair not after everything I've been through. My head buried itself further into the pillow until I couldn't breathe. I made no indication of moving until the burning in my chest became too unbearable. Taking in a deep breath I looked into the infinite darkness with revulsion. I heard the door open and close softly behind whomever it was that came in, however, I didn't remove the covers.

There was the clinking of something metal. So I assumed it was one of the guys bringing my food in. I already had an idea on whom it was.

"You need to eat."

The deep, smooth tone reached my ears confirming my assumption. I ignored him though, and not once did Shin speak again. Why am I doing this? Ever since I've been here I've been nothing but rude to Shin. I hadn't spoken to him, only ignored him, and blew him off whenever I had the chance. This was his place and he allowed me to stay with him. He didn't ask how long. He didn't ask why. All he did was take the utmost care of me. Hell he even gave me his bed while he was forced to sleep on the couch. Guilt and shame bubbled up inside of me, as I realized that I was inadvertently giving Shin the brunt of my anger.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I don't mean to be so rude…"

Shin forcefully blew air from his nose. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or just tired. I'm pretty positive that sleeping on a couch isn't too comfortable.

"Thanks." I said still hiding under the covers. "You know...For letting me stay here. I know you didn't have too, and I feel bad that I took your room." I sighed depressingly. "I'm a burden. I always have been and always will be." I sniffed cleaning my eyes of the mist that began to accumulate.

"Uchi was here."

"I know...I heard you two talking."

It got real quiet, real fast. That was something that I admit I don't like. A lot of people used to tell me, and some still do, that I talk way too much and need to learn to stay quiet…But…I never listened…They didn't understand. They couldn't understand. If I, or someone, wasn't talking then it made me feel alone. It forced me to focus on the darkness that will now forever engulf me.

"Some people are so lucky. They can see the flowers bloom, the birds fly, seasons changing, and the smile on a child's face...And yet those same people have no idea how lucky they really are. They take that ability so lightly...I've heard some people say, 'It's too dark, I can't see'." I shook my head light while giving a short forceful 'Hn'. "In the back of my head I would think. You could never know true darkness. Not until every waking, breathing, living moment is spent staring into a dark endless abyss." By the end my voice began to crack. "Not until you've stared so long a _nothing_ that you see a white light...and for a brief second you feel hope swell up inside of you," At this part my voice became soft with a painful undertone, "...Only to have them crushed, when you realize that it was the darkness playing tricks with you!" My voice turned cold, anger evident within.

Under the sheets tears of anger and self-pity cascaded down my cheeks staining the pillows.

"Why should they have that privilege? Most of them don't even deserve it...I've waited 8 years for this! At 10 years old I was told that the day I turned 18 I would be able to see. Now...When I'm not even a month away...They tell me this?..They tell me it's been called off! Why!"

Shin heard the sobs that originated from beneath the covers but what could he do? He's never been known for comforting any one, especially not crying women. So instead Shin sat in his seat quietly allowing me to relieve myself of everything.

I cried into the pillows hugging them tightly. I couldn't help but calm down a slight bit when I finally registered Shin's familiar sent of Cinnamon Spice and musk. I reached out my hand from under the blanket. I needed to touch someone; I just needed to know that I wasn't alone. Shin stared at my hand wondering what I wanted. My hand was palm up and open. When no one reached out to grab my hand my crying grew louder.

He left me...I couldn't believe he left me...It was just like that day at school. It was so cold and there was no one to grab my hand then and no one now.

I was alone again...Why was I always alone? Just me and a cold never ending darkness. Slowly my crying turned into light whimpering. My hand fell limp as if all the life had simply drained out of me. I should've seen this coming...Was I so naive to believe such empty promises?...I should except it...It's never gonna change now. I'm forever going to be trapped in the dark. And the worst part is...

Is that I'll be alone..

Suddenly, I felt a hand carefully wrap around mine, almost as if it weren't sure of what it was doing. The person's hand completely engulfed my small hand, so I assumed that I was a male. My whimpers quieted down and soon a small relieved smile came to my face. The familiar texture and strength of the hand told me who it was.

...I was wrong.

He didn't leave me, he was here the while time. My small hand softly squeezed his in silent thanks.

Using my free hand I pulled the covers down revealing my tear stained face to Shin. My faded blue eyes had a ting of pink to them and a red color was at the base of my eyes. Shin's grip on my hand momentarily tightened.

"You won't leave me, right?" Even to my own ears my voice sounded meek. A reassuring squeeze was my answer. Before I knew it my eyes closed and I took a much needed rest.

* * *

I sighed and rolled over snuggling closer to the source of warmth next to me. I buried my face into the person's side. The smell of lemons and grass entered my nose and I smiled. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because Uchi-nii…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. (A/N: Lol, I bet a lot of you thought it was Shin. Not yet.)

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

Uchi rolled his eyes and sat up. I heard the bed creak as the weight shifted when Uchi stood up. I could feel his eyes on me.

"How are you feeling?"

I sat up resting my folded hands on my lap. "Better than yesterday...Thanks for coming last night. I know it was late and you probably had better things to do."

"What could I possibly be doing on a Saturday night?" I detected the light humor in his voice. You see last night while I was sleeping, Shin called Uchi and told him that I had woken up crying and asked for him before falling back to sleep. Uchi quickly came over and laid down next to me like he used to do when we were little. I was going to ask Shin, but I was awake enough to be shy and not ask if he could lay with me.

It was quiet before I asked. "Do they know?" Uchi caught on quickly, instantly knowing who I was referring too.

"No...I ran into your brother, Kyo, and told him I didn't know where you were. I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't press the matter."

"Good...They'll find out sooner or later..." I said sadly. "They know there are only so many places I could be...But...I need some time away from them. At the same time I know I can't stay here with Sawada-chan for much longer. I don't want to impose on Sawada-chan any more than I have..."

I gathered myself and got out of the bed. I stretched, removing the kinks that settled in my back through-out the night. "Do you think Sawada-chan would mind if I used his shower?"

"Probably not...I did bring you some clothes." There was a zipping noise and then the sound of rustling. Uchi then walked over to me handing me some clothes. "Shin met with the others to get some take out. They should be back before you get out." He said while leading me to the bathroom. I passed him a smile just as the door lightly closed behind me. Uchi looked at the bathroom door with a light smile of his own.

_'Whatever you did last night Shin...Thanks.'_

* * *

"Ah there she is!" Noda yelled as I walked out of Shin's bedroom. "Thought you were going to stay in that room all weekend!"

I shook my head. "Nope, I just needed to think things over and...And get some things off my chest."

"Well don't just stand there get over here!" I smiled at Minami as he guided me to the couch. I sighed happily. "So what's on the menu for today boys? I'm starving."

"No surprise, you hadn't eaten since Friday." Kuma's muffled voice came. From the sound of it he had already started eating. Typical Kuma, always the first to eat and the last to stop.

"Is someone gonna fix me a plate? Can't see here." I made sure to joke about it, letting them know that I was ok with my condition. The feel in the room became less tense as they laughed.

"Hey give her some rice!"

"Don't forget the Takoyaki!"

"And Udon! It's the best!"

"Alright, alright I'm going as fast as I can!" Uchi yelled to the three that rushed him. "Hey Kuma! Don't eat it all! I hadn't even gotten any yet!"

I giggled at the boys. They were actually having an argument over food. I then began wondering how long it would be before I even got my food.

"Here" Something warm was placed in my lap. I blinked. The chair sunk a bit when the person sat down next to me. "Uchi's still trying to fight Kuma for the Udon." I shook my head.

"I can imagine." I felt around the sides of the plate until I felt two long smooth sticks. "Thanks a lot Shin-chan...I really don't know what I'd do without you. Or any of you guys for that matter. You all make it so...So easy to live like I do. If I ever had to choose between you guy or seeing then I'd rather be with you all. It wouldn't mean anything if I couldn't see the people that I love the most."

I hadn't noticed that the four guys had stopped arguing and was listening to me. They were all smiling, except for Shin who settled with a smirk. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to jump. Everyone clearly saw the worried and panicked look on my face. They knew what I was thinking about because they were thinking it too. The person knocked again but this time louder.

"Guys open the door! I know you're in there and I know Hitomi-chan is in there too." Everyone in the room released the breath none of us realized we were holding. It was only Yankumi. "Should we open it?" Noda questioned.

"Hitomi? It's up to you." I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I thought about it. Yankumi wasn't a bad person and if anything she had shown that she's a very trustworthy person who always put her student's first. Always doing what's best for us. But the thing is...Would she believe the best thing for me….Would be to tell my parents where I am? I wasn't sure if Yankumi had left or had heard us, because she had stopped knocking.

"Yes...Open the door...I trust her."

I wasn't sure who but someone got up and opened the door allowing Yankumi to enter. "Oh, Hitomi-chan! You're ok!" There were quick footsteps coming to me. Just before I felt her engulf me in a hug, Shin took my plate away to avoid an accident. "I was so worried. Last time I saw you, you looked so dead. Kyo explained to us what had happened, but-"

"Us?" I questioned a bit rudely. "What do you mean _us_?"

"O-oh, I mean Shinohara-san, Kashiwagi, and I. That us." I made an 'o' with my mouth.

"Hitomi-chan, you should go home. Your parents are worried about you." I glared in her direction. Yankumi had sat to my right, holding my hand in hers.

"I don't care. I don't want to go home, at least not yet."

Yankumi sighed. "You need to hear the whole story. About why they canceled it like that did."

I ignored her. "How long have you known I was here?"

"Since yesterday. You weren't at Uchiyama's, Noda's, Kuma's, or Minami's place. So I thought who else could you be with? Then Sawada came to mind." I bit my lip. If Yankumi was able to find out, then it was only a matter of time before Kyo pieced it together. That is unless Yankumi had told him already.

"I know what you're thinking." Yankumi started, "I didn't tell him. I haven't told anyone yet."

"So what? You came over here to try and get her to go home? Or did you come to force her?" Minami accused.

"Cause we won't let you." I smiled at Kuma.

"No, of course not!" Yankumi yelled out appalled. "I wouldn't do that. I only wanted Hitomi-chan to know," She looked back at me. "That I'm going to be on your side through all of this. I still believe you should hear the whole story but what they did was wrong. They should've told you as soon as they found out instead of keeping you in the..."

I smiled amused. "Dark."

"Y-yeah." I could hear the sheepishness in her voice. "Besides, I've said it once. I'm going to stand beside my students no matter what. I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't. Once you hear the whole story I know what you're going to do. I want you to know that I'll support your decision." Yankumi gave my hand a small pat.

"Is that all?" Uchi asked after a while. "If so you can leave now."

"B-but-"

"I agree. Thank you for letting me know Yankumi-sensei...But right now I really just want to be with these guys."

Yankumi sighed. "Alright." She stood up and walked to the door. "Take care Hitomi-chan." I nodded with a smile.

"Of course Yankumi-sensei." The door soon closed signaling that she had left.

"So," Kuma began, "...Karaoke anyone?"

* * *

It's been six hours since Yankumi had left and now it was three hours till midnight. However, four of the six had no clue to this seeing as they were dead to the world. The four: Kuma, Noda, Minami, and I were sleeping soundly after almost three hours of straight Karaoke. Kuma was sleeping sitting up on the sofa, using the arm rest as a pillow. I was on the floor leaning my back against the sofa and had my head leaning against Kuma's knee. Minami was laying down on the ground on my right, with his head in my lap. My right hand rested on his shoulder in a light grip. Noda, who was on my left, was also leaning against the sofa with his head leaning against my shoulder. My left elbow and his right were hooked together, with our hands laced together. The TV was on playing a movie that the four were watching, in my case hearing, before falling asleep.

Shin and Uchi, the only two who stayed awake, were sitting at the table in his small kitchen.

"They finally went to sleep." Uchi said looking at the four. "How long were you planning on letting her stay here?"

Shin forced air threw his nose, passing a glance over me wistfully . "I guess until she wanted to leave."

Uchi looked at me with a faraway look. His eyes glazed over with a flashback. "What did you do?" He asked when he came back to the present. "Yesterday before I came. She seemed much calmer than when we left."

Shin shrugged now also looking at me. "I didn't do anything...I just let her talk. Gave her a chance to let everything go."

"And that was more than enough." Uchi turned to Shin.

"What was that whole night thing about?"

"When we were younger she would sometimes wake up at night and start crying...She was afraid of the dark. Of being alone. I guess she still is."

Shin yawned and turned to the clock. It read 9:30. "Are you staying here too?"

Uchi shrugged. "Probab-"

I loud forceful knocking interrupted Uchi, and caused the four who were sleeping to jump awake. "What's going on?" Noda yawned out getting the kink out his neck. His questioned was answered when another angry knock sounded. "Open this damn door!" I rubbed my eyes before smoothing out the crinkles in my skirt, thanks to Minami.

"It's Kyo-nii..."

"On three either you open this door! Or I knock it down!"

"One!" I stood up and slowly made my way to the door.

"Two!" Uchi grabbed my hand. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded with a smile.

"Three!" I opened the door, unknown to me, that was just about to get kicked down.

"So I was right! Let's go Hitomi, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" I glared at him. Guess we were going to get straight into it, not that I cared. I wanted answers.

"Me! I've got the explaining to do? What about you! And mom? And dad! How long were you three going to keep it from me? Until the day of?"

"We'll talk at home." Kyo talked through clenched teeth. This was a well-known sign of his that he was attempting to control his anger. "I'm not telling you again Hitomi. I'm taking you home with me. Now."

"I don't want to go there! Why would you three deliberately keep something that important from me! Isn't it my choice weather I get the operation or not!"

"No it's not your choice. No matter what you may think it's for your own good."

I scoffed. "Sure whatever! That's your excuse for everything!" I angrily rolled my eyes. "Look why don't you just leave? You've done enough damage already."

Suddenly Kyo grabbed my arm. "Your mom and dad wants you to come home Hitomi. Won't you at least for their sake?"

I roughly snatched my arm away. "What mom and dad? They're not even my parents! And you're not my brother!" If I had been able to see I would've notice the extreme hurt that passed through his eyes. "We're not a family, and I wouldn't want to be a part of a family like yours! Stay out of here, and out of my life!"

A tense quiet settled into the small apartment. I don't ever remember hearing the quiet sound so loud. "Fine..." Kyo whispered at last. "I'm gone...But always know that...That when you wanna come back. You're always welcomed too...And I'll explain everything too you...Hitomi I-"

"Bye Kyo." I cut off rudely folding my arms over my chest. Kyo sighed before leaving the apartment.

My shoulders deflated as a long heavy sigh left me. Why did I say all of those things to him? I didn't even mean a word of it.

I dropped to my knees, burying my face in my hands and cried. Uchi walked over and picked me up bridal style, allowing me to cry into his neck. "Uchi, you should take her to bed." Shin said opening his bedroom door for him. That was the last I heard of any of them that night...

* * *

**There it is. It's all finished now.**

**Well...Now that I've finished this I guess I'm off to go start my next Black Cat chapter. Ja ne! And don't forget to review, constructive criticism is always welcomed! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Untitled**

"Hitomi you ready?"

At hearing Shin's voice on the other side of the door I quickly felt around the bed for my school bag, and put my hair in a high pony tail. As soon as that was done I ran over to the door and opened it. I smiled at the darkness that greeted me on the other side.

"Sorry about that. I've probably made us late for school."

"Doesn't matter." Shin said before grabbing my arm and walking me out of his apartment, carefully down the stairs, and then made our way towards the school. Something was put in my hands and I realized it was an apple. I held it up. "What's this?" Sometime during the beginning of our walk Shin let go of my arm, and I took up my usual position of hugging his arm. Shin's shoulder rose in a shrug. "Breakfast."

"An apple? Really Sawada-chan?"

"It's either that or nothing."

I lightly shoved him with my shoulder. "You sure know how to charm the ladies."

I put a finger to my chin before smiling. "How about some Takoyaki? Yeah! I haven't had any in a while! Oh, come on Sawada-chan please? I'll even pay for it, can we please go?" Shin didn't answer me which left me pouting. I guess I was going to be left with just an apple. I sighed and took a bite of the apple. My thoughts went to Kyo and my adoptive parents. I hadn't gotten a call from them since Kyo had left yesterday. Up until then they've been trying to call me and find out where I was, so I assumed Kyo relayed the message I told him, well more like yelled at him. My shoulders dropped as I thought about that. I didn't mean what I said I was just so mad at him, and I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I knew I was going to have to be the one to call them and clear everything up. Maybe after today I'd call them. All I needed was some time to think things over...and they probably only called off the operation for a good reason, and once I hear it I'm sure I'll understand their reasoning.

"Hey."

I snapped my head up un surprise. "Wh-wha?"

"Didn't you want Takoyaki?"

Shin put a warm plastic container in my hand that previously held my apple, which I don't remember eating. I guess I must've eaten it while I was thinking. "I thought you weren't taking me to get Takoyaki."

"I never said that."

I pouted. "Actually you didn't say anything."

Shin shrugged again. "Just eat so we can get to class."

"Listen to that. The great Sawada, Shin is actually trying to get to school on time. Next thing you know we'll find a cure for world hunger." I smiled opening the plastic carton and took the toothpick Shin handed me with a small 'Thanks' before eating the Takoyaki.

"Oh man this is good. Do you want one Sawada-chan?" I held out the Takoyaki out to him which he lightly pushed it away from him in a silent decline.

"Suit yourself, it's really yummy."

I smiled before popping another in my mouth.

Before I knew it we were at the school walking towards our first class which happened to be English with Fujiyama-sensei. From what I heard she's a very beautiful woman, much prettier than Yankumi-sensei and ever guy in class 3-D loves her and does whatever she tells them. I tell ya, guys would do anything for a pretty face. As soon as Shin and I walked in the classroom a chorus of "Ohayou Hitomi-chan!" sounded. I giggled and greeted them back as Shin lead me to the back of the classroom, to which I suspected where the only two seats still at the back. You see every time we come into our English class everyone, except for Shin and I, scoots their chair all the way to the front to be as close to Fujiyama-sensei, or as they call her Shizuka-chan.

Once I sat down I cradled my chin in my hands. "Boys, they're so predictable. Right Sawada-chan...Sawada-chan?"

Over all the noise the others was making in front of the class I detected light, steady breathing coming from the seat right next to me. I couldn't help but shake my head. "Just like I said, so predictable. On a different note, how on earth did you fall asleep so fast?"

About 20 more minutes of doing absolutely nothing except listening to the pointless chatter of my fellow classmates they finally quieted down, with held breath as the door to the classroom was being opened. Once the door was opened a collective groan of complete disappointment sounded from the boys at the front. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. From the familiar aura that just entered the room I could tell that Yankumi-sensei was the one who just enter the room. To these boys that was a major let down.

"Man what is this! Why is she here again?" Some kid yelled.

Noda then screamed. "Man! Why are you here! Where's Shizuka?"

"Yeah bring in Shizuka!"

The whole class began chanting 'Shizuka's name over and over again.

"Hey! What's with all this "Shizuka, Shizuka"! Bequiet now all of you!" Surprisingly they all listened. "Shizuka-Sensei won't be coming in today because she has come down with a cold. So instead of an English class I'm changing it to a math class." As soon as she said that the entire class quieted down.

"Shizuka-chan is sick?" Noda asked.

"Yeah, they said it could get really bad."

I tilted my head to the side. If she's that sick then it'll be best if she goes to a doctor or something. I jumped when loud screeching noises reached my ears; only after the ringing in my ears and the pounding in my head stopped did I realize that it was the guys moving their desk back to the back once again. Once again their pointless chatter filled the room and I sighed laying my head down. Maybe I should take a page from Shin's book and just go to sleep.

The rest of the day passed by without much happening, all I did was listen to Noda say over and over again that he finally got the right picture of Fujiyama-sensei. Apparently he's developed some kind of school boy crush on her. I thought it was good for him because at least with some motivation he's actually putting some effort into one of his classes. If anything he'll get a good score in English.

You're really determined aren't you? To get a high score on that exam and win over Shizuka-chan's heart aren't you?" Kuma teased as the guys and I were walking outside after school. I don't have any clue where we were going but I've learned to just go with the flow by now.

"Aw she wouldn't be interested in someone like me anyway." Noda laughed as though it was something completely impossible.

I smiled, hugging Uchi's arm, and said in a teasing tone. "You never know Noda-chan. It is spring and it's said to be the season of love."

"Operation capture Shizuka-Chan's heart, no?" Uchi said.

"You know girls have a soft spot for gifts!" Minami pitched in his two cents.

I frowned. "Guys, we girls don't just go for any guy who gives us gifts. We want someone who's going to take care of us, and be there for us when we need them." I scolded them, "But then again, we do love gifts." The guys laughed.

"How could I afford to give her a gift?"

"Oh, Bambi-chan!" Minami yelled as he, Uchi, and Kuma all ran off in the direction of this Bambi-chan. Because of this I was passed off to Shin.

"Hey I'm not an accessory that you can just pass off ya know!" I yelled angrily at Uchi who more than likely wasn't even paying me the slightest attention. Shin stopped walking causing me to stop as well.

"What's up?"

Before he could answer, if he was about to answer, Noda called my name and came running up to me. "Here I got you one. Hold out your hand." I did as I was told and something thin was placed in my palm. "It's a necklace. The sales lady gave me a two for one deal."

"Thanks Noda-chan, but you really didn't have too."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Noda then walked off leaving me alone with Shin. I smiled lightly tracing over the necklace. "Hey Sawada-chan can you put this on for me?" Shin took the necklace from me carefully clipping it around my neck.

"Noda-chan really is a special boy. Whoever, he ends up marrying in the future is going to be a very lucky girl." After fingering the necklace for a bit and locked my arm with Shin's. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind."

**~Shin's Apartment~**

"Maybe I should call them now...What do you think?"

Shin slurped some noodles and since he was sitting right next to me on the couch it seemed louder than it should have been. I flicked him on the head. "That's very rude."

"What, I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep that up and you won't ever get a girl in your bed."

"I got you in my bed."

"You know good and well that's not what I meant!" I blushed slapping his arm. "I meant as a girlfriend, stupid."

Shin grunted. "Do me a favor and shut up, and eat your food. I'm trying to watch TV."

My mouth fell open in shock. I know he did not just say what I think he just said. I smirked. I think it's time that Shin learns a little lesson in manors. "Hey Sawada-chan these are my noodles?" I questioned sweetly grabbing a carton from the small table in front of us. He grunted his reply.

"Good..."

"What the hell!.."

I laughed and pointed at Shin as I could only imagine how he must look right now with noodles handing from his face, and all in his hair. "That's what you get for being so rude! Next time maybe you-Hey!" I yelled when I felt something slimy and sticky in my hair and rolling down my face.

I reached down by my foot and grabbed the juice bottle. Then I brought it up intending to pour it on Shin but he had grabbed my hand stopping me half way. "Don't you even think about it Hitomi."

"Let go of me Sawada-chan!"

"Let go of the bottle first."

"Not until I get you back for my hair!" I gave a hard push and somehow poured a bit on Shin, but he quickly pushed back. However it was a little too hard because we both went tumbling off of the couch and onto the floor, me on the bottom. Shin was on top and was pouring the rest of the juice on my face. "You're not playing right! You're supposed to let the girl win!"

"Guess I didn't get the memo."

I pouted. "Geeze Shin-chan, I think you need a lesson in girl 101."

"Hn, me? I think you mean those morons we have for friends."

"No I think you need it more." I giggled reaching up on my face and picked up a noodle that fell from Shin's face. "Such a waste of good food, don't you think?" I put the noodle in my mouth and ate it. "Damn, it was really good too." I laughed. I quickly stopped when Shin's hand brushed across my face, moving a piece of sticky hair from my face. I could feel my face heat up, when he did it again. "Umm...Shin-chan?..What are you doing?"

It became crowded for some reason and when Shin's cool sweet breath tickled my lips did I realize that it was because of Shin's closeness. "Shin...-kun.." I whispered softly.

We both jumped when my phone went off, very loudly I might add, which seemed to snap Shin back into his right mind because he quickly stood up, helped me stand, and then left into his room, no doubt to take a quick shower to get the noodles and juice out of his hair. After forcing my rapidly beating heart to calm down, I reached for my bag only to stop short when I noticed my phone wasn't ringing anymore.

_'What was Shin doing?...Was he really about to?...'_ I blushed. _'No way not Shin, and defiantly not to me...But what if he was about to kiss me? I mean he is nice to me...When he's not being rude like earlier. And he's-No wait what am I thinking? There's no way he could ever go for a blind girl. Maybe if I was able to get my operation but...I'd be nothing but a burden for him'_ I sighed sadly at the thought. Yeah, there's just no way he could ever like someone like me. I'm Uchi's sister, that's the only reason he's being so nice to me. I bet that's it...

I buried my face into the cushion of the seat a scream as loud and as long as I possibly could. Great! Just another reason for me to hate myself for being blind!

….And now I have to clean the couch!

* * *

"That's hot."

"Yeah, older women are alluring aren't they?" Uchi said.

"Yep." Kuma then added, "Yankumi too, then?"

"Hn, Yankumi's defiantly excluded." Shin chuckled out.

I shook my head at the boys. In front of me was Kuma, Minami, Noda, and Uchi and all of them were looking at some picture that Noda took of the English teacher Fujiyama-sensei. As far as I know Shin was the only one not interested in it, which got me wondering. Maybe he wasn't like the others. Maybe he was playing for the other team, or at least that's what Kyo-nii would say. I mean I've been here for what, about two and a half months now and not once did I hear Shin say anything about having a girlfriend. Or even being interested in a girl. So maybe he just didn't get a kick out of girls.

_'But then what was last night all about?'_

I blushed at the thought.

_'I'm positive he was about to...Kiss me..'_

"Oi, Hitomi-chan you ok? You look a little red, are you coming down with something?" I smiled reassuringly towards Minami's voice.

"I'm ok...Just thinking is all."

"Ah."

He went back to looking at the picture that Noda had taken, so no one noticed the sigh I gave and when I lightly touched my lips with a small smile.

It was the next day in class and everyone was talking about whatever. As for me I was reading a book Shin had found. Why he had a book with Braille lying around in his apartment was a mystery to me, but at least I had something to do. So there were no complaints coming from me.

"Shizuka-chan's working part-time as a bar hostess!" Someone yelled interrupting my reading. Shouts of "No way!" and "Really!" circulated through the room. Throughout all of the yelling I did notice two voices missing, Shin's and Noda's. I thought for sure he would be surprised by this because doing something like that could get her fired from her job. Especially since Sawatari-Kyoto is all for reputation. One of the teachers being a bar hostess will surely but a blemish on the reputation.

"I don't know who, but someone ratted her out." The same kid who yelled earlier said again. "The head teacher's really mad."

"Isn't that terrible!"

"I know!"

The commotion quieted down a bit and I was able to hear footsteps run to the back where the guys and I were sitting. From the footsteps I could tell Yankumi was the one to stop in front of Noda's desk. "Was it you?" She sounded a bit out of breath. "Was it you that took Fujiyama-sensei's picture and sent it to the Kyoto?"

"So what if I did?" An inaudible disappointed sigh came from my lips. No wonder he wasn't surprised by the news.

"Why would you do a thing like that for?"

"But that's the truth! That woman really was working as a hostess!"

"It doesn't mean you can do something like that!"

"So teachers can get away with everything!" Noda quickly yelled out in defense and anger. "Huh! It was her own fault...She, "Noda's voice sounded sad and hurt. "...Took the present that I gave her and threw it in the garbage, it serves her right. Right?"

If I wasn't so disappointed in the way Noda had handled the situation I may have felt sorry for him, but what he did was low even for people like us. He could get Fujiyama-sensei fired from her job all because she rejected him. Sure it hurts but that's no reason to act like a child. There was a heavy thud that sounded inches away from where I was sitting, and loud gasps ensued right afterwards.

"Does that allow you to do something so rotten?" Yankumi-sensei yelled sounding much closer now. "Didn't you used to like Fujiyama-sensei!" I didn't know was going on now so I just focused on Yankumi-sensei's yelling. "Just because she brushed you off and your love wasn't returned, you turn around and snitched on her, huh? Is that how you treat someone you like! That's despicable! Is that the extent of your love?"

"When Fujiyama rejected you, did you feel the pain in your heart? It hurt, didn't it? And now that you've gone and done this to her, did that pain go away? Are you happy now? If...If that's true...Then you don't have the right to love anybody!"

From the floor I heard light sobbing. "Shut up!" Noda's voice cracked a bit. There was shuffling on the floor, then footsteps hurrying for the door.

"Noda!"

"Noda! Wait!"

Man there's always something going on in this classroom. If it's now one thing it's another, and between all of this and the stress of being blind it was really starting to tire me out. I could tell the rest of this year was going to either be hell or quite entertaining…

It was a little bit later in the day and after Noda had left he hadn't come back since. Frankly I don't think he'll be coming back to class anytime soon. After some time everyone got back in their seats and began talking about what had happened not too long ago. Sadly I fingered the necklace Noda bought for me.

"You ok?"

"No...I'm worried about him Sawada-chan."

"...You're calling me Sawada-chan again.."

"What?" I asked turning to him. I was too busy thinking about Noda.

"Did you say something Sawada-chan?"

Shin sighed. "No I didn't say anything."

"Oh...Ok."

The door was opened allowing slow and sluggish footsteps to enter. "Fujiyama-Sensei has been suspended from teaching for one week, but she might also be fired." It was Yankumi-sensei.

"What! No way!" The entire class yelled.

"If she satisfies Head Teacher's conditions then he promises not to fire her."

"What's the condition?" Minami asked for the class.

"Well, that is.." Yankumi-sensei coughed. "For the midterm English exam, all of class 3-D...Must achieve 30 points or above."

"Impossible!"

"30 points!"

"What is this? It's only 30 points."

"Yankumi," Some kid started, "You don't know about our standards yet?"

"I've always gotten single digits in all my subjects."

There was a round of agreement after a different kid said that.

"The highest I've ever gotten on any test was 18 points!"

"You guys..." Yankumi started, "Are you really that stupid?"

"Just figured that out now?"

Why didn't Yankumi-sensei think this out a bit more? Even if everyone pays attention in Fujuyama-sensei's class it's not the teachings they're paying attention. At this rate the only two who'll get higher than 30 points are Shin and I. For us to be able to pull this off we're going to need a lot of luck.

"I got it!" Yankumi shouted startling me. "Starting today till the day of the midterms exams, I will stay after school to tutor you all in English."

"Huh?" Was the class collective reply.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You expect us to stay at school even longer?"

"No way is that happening!"

"Hell no!"

_'Nice going Yankumi-sensei. There's no way they'll be coming to the extra classes. Hell it's lucky that they even come to this class.'_ All I know is that Yankumi-sensei better come thru with another one of her miracles otherwise Fujiyama-sensei will be out of a teaching job.

* * *

"Like we'd really stay behind for some tutorials." Minami laughed out as we all walked away from the school.

"Yeah, let's just go." Uchi tugged my hand forward when I had stopped walking to look back at the school.

Soon we all stopped again. "What's wrong, Kuma?" Minami called.

"I'm going. Yankumi helped me out before." Kuma's footsteps grew farther away.

"I'll keep her company too, I've caused her trouble before." Minami then followed Kuma.

"Aw man, now I don't have a choice." Uchi groaned, pulling me back towards the school. "I guess I owe her too." I couldn't help but smile. This was all it took, first a few students and then before you know it we'll have the whole class there. Let's just hope it'll be before the Exams are over. We all walked back to the classroom in silence. The room's door was open and I don't think Yankumi-sensei noticed we were back because she didn't acknowledge us. I knew she was here because I could sense her presence in the classroom.

"Were you daydreaming?" Uchi snickered.

"You..." Yankumi sounded surprised.

Uchi pulled me forward from where I was standing.

"Target: 30 points." Shin read from a piece of paper. "Exam tutorial day 1. There's a spelling mistake here."

"Eh? Now way." Yankumi hurried over to look at the paper Shin was reading from.

"There should be an "E" not an "I" in "Let's Begin"" Shin pointed out.

"Amazing, you're a genius aren't you?"

"I learned that in Junior High."

"Yankumi-sensei are you sure you're qualified to teach us this?" I questioned since she got something that simple wrong.

"Let's just start the lesson!" Yankumi laughed out avoiding the question, and going up to the chalkboard.

Kuma said, "Uh, Yankumi for your information I have trouble with cursive writing."

"Cursive?"

Kuma, Noda, and Uchi then said, "Please, teach us the way!"

"Before you do all that, you guys at least know the English alphabet."

I felt three pairs of confused eyes on me. "Oh come on!" I shouted. "You're telling me you don't know?"

"Yeah, even I know them." Yankumi said sounding a bit disappointed.

Minami shouted, "Oi! Oi! Oi! We can get them. Just tell us!"

"Yeah come on, tell us if you know so much."

Right after Uchi's request I began singing the English alphabet. I said it three times before smirking.

"How do you know that!" Kuma, Minami, and Uchi yelled.

_"Because unlike some people when I'm in class I actually pay attention! Besides my second language is English!"_ They looked at me like I was crazy because I yelled at them in English, and I kept going. _"Kuma you're a pig that needs to stop eating and go work out. Minami, you are such a womanizer and with a reputation like that no one will want to have a steady relationship with you, and Uchi, you're a punk with a fake badass attitude, and all of you are complete idiots!"_

"Um..."

"What?"

I crossed my arms and laughed switching over to my native tongue. "If you guys want to know what I said I advise you study up."

"H-hey! What!"

"Aw, tell us Hitomi-chan!"

"Shin you know! Tell us."

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." I could hear the smirk in his voice and laughed as I could only imagine how the others must've looked right now.

* * *

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be deaf." I moaned in pain leaning my forehead on Shin's arm.

"At least they're practicing."

"Yeah, but they could at least try to have better harmonization."

All of us, still minus Noda, were walking. To where I have no clue but it doesn't really matter since I'm still staying with Shin. Right now the guys, excluding Shin, were ahead of us singing the English alphabet...Off key I might add. They sounded horrible, so horrible in fact they could make a deaf person's ear's bleed...Yes they seriously sounded that bad.

"Sawada-chan?" I whispered when Shin stopped. "What's up?"

"Hey, what's wrong Shin?" Uchi questioned, him and the others finally stopped singing.

I don't know what Shin did but soon Kuma was shouting, "Noda!", and the five of us went walking down the hill, Shin and I at a slower pace than everyone else.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Minami asked.

Noda sighed, "Nothing much."

"Why don't you come back to school?"

"Yeah, Yankumi started something weird."

"It's just a pain to us though."

"Yeah, uh huh." There was something on Noda's mind, and I was sure I wasn't the only one who could tell by his voice.

"It's possible that Fujiyama might get fired." Shin started.

"Fired?" Noda repeated. "But she won't."

"Not as long as everyone in our class scores higher than 30 points on the English midterms. If we can do that then Fujuyama-sensei will be able to keep her job. Yankumi-sensei even started to give extra classes after school, but no one showed up today." I answered.

There was a rustling of paper before Shin said, "She said she wasn't just doing it for Fujuyama's sake, but for your sake too."

It was quiet before Noda quickly stood up and left. "Hey Noda!" Minami yelled.

"Nah, leave him be. I don't think he'll sit by and let Fujiyama-sensei get fired. Not if he's the Noda-chan we all know and love." I giggled. "Now come on, I'm in the mood for some Shabu-shabu!"

"Al right!" The guys yelled running off once again leaving Shin and I behind.

"Hey wait for us!" I yelled.

The next day in the Exam Tutorial's I was quite surprised to say the least. I don't know how he did it but Noda had managed to get the entire class to come to Yankumi-sensei's tutorial sessions. Boy was Yankumi-sensei going to be surprised when she gets here, that is if she gets here. As of right now she's late. I hope nothing happened along the way to the classroom, because I've noticed that Yankumi is quite the beacon for trouble.

"You're late!" The class yelled.

I jumped not expecting it. How do they do that? They must choreograph these unified sentences and words, because I never know what to say, and when they do it, it always scares the crap out of me. I mean, come on is a little warning too much to ask for?

"You guys...Came.."

"For the sake of one of our own we're willing to do anything." Some guy said.

Then another said, "Its "Duty and compassion", right."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to study sometimes." Said another.

"I mean, it can't be helped, he even got on his knees and begged."

"Huh?" Yankumi asked, "Who got on his knees and begged?"

I slapped my forehead as Shin said, "Who do you think?"

"Noda!" Yankumi yelled.

I'm assuming said person just walked in because the whole class began yelling and cheering for him. Next thing I know Yankumi's yelling at the class. "Yes! Now everybody! Fight oh, oh!" When no one did anything she tried again, "Come on everyone! Oh!"

"Oh..."

"That was too weak. Again! Oh!"

"Oh!"

"That's more like it! One more time! Oh!"

"Oh!"

_'Oh!...My head. All this noise is not good for someone with sensitive hearing.'_

For the next two weeks Yankumi help everyone who was in need of help with English, which made...Everyone except for Shin and I. Everywhere class 3-D went there wasn't anyone who could say they weren't studying. They asked anyone and everyone for help even classmates from other classes, which surprised all the teachers including Yankumi. I would give as much help as I possibly could with the students as well as Yankumi since she was having some trouble checking the work from class. However, out of everyone in the class no one worked as hard as Noda did. Every minute of the day he was studying, or asking Shin and I to check and explain his work to him. All in all by time the two weeks were up everyone felt confident that they would be able to score at least 30 points on the English Exam.

"Alright! Put away all notes and text books!" Sawatari-Kyoto's strict voice came barging into the classroom. Quick footsteps followed his voice so I assumed his little shadow was with him again. One last person entered and the door closed.

"We will now be passing out the English midterms." He said. "Pass them on backwards face down."

I leaned my head on my desk. Because I was blind I was going to need someone to read the question, and write the answers for me. The lucky person was Yankumi-sensei, and so none of the others could hear us I was at the front right corner waiting for my paper which was just now placed on my desk. I then said in English_, "Thank you head teacher, I promise we'll do our absolute best. Wish us luck, ok."_ I smiled innocently when he hesitated in his steps and looked at me incredulously.

The class snickered quietly, probably at the face Sawatari-Kyoto wore after I finished my sentence.

"Listen carefully." Yankumi brought the attention over to her, "Don't be nervous, stay calm when answering the questions and you'll get a good score.

"Alright then..Start!"

Right after Sawatari-kyoto said that everyone quickly turned over their test to start. Yankumi walked over to me just as I was turning mine over. "You ready Hitomi-chan?" I smiled and whispered. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Yankumi nodded. "Right."

Fifteen minutes in the exam I was finished. Yankumi gave my shoulder a light squeeze before going to turn in my paper. Twenty-five minutes later Sawatari-Kyoto called that the test time was up and for pencils to be put down (A/N: I don't know exactly how long the Exam was...sorry.). Boy with so much tension in the room you'd need a machete to cut threw it. I couldn't wait for our results, so we could see that everyone's hard work wasn't in vain.

When the three teachers left one of the students in the class stood up, walked over to me, and took me back to my seat at the back of the class. "Arigatou." I whispered sitting down next to Shin.

_'Please hurry Fujiyama-sensei. I don't think these guys will be able to take the stress for too long'_

One long hour of sitting in the classroom with baited breath was how long it took for Sawatari-Kyoto, Washio-sensei, Yankumi-sensei, and Fujiyama-sensei to enter the room. Apparently Fujuyama-sensei decided to take her time with grading those papers.

"Please start handing out the test papers."

"Yes," Fujuyama-sensei started, "When I call your name please come to the front and collect your paper. Matsudaira-Kun." Said person went up and grabbed his paper.

"Alright 37 points!" He yelled which brought a round of cheers from the class.

"Hazama-kun."

He went up and grabbed his paper. "Hey! I got 37 points too!"

One by one Fujiyama-sensei called the students up to get their paper. When my name was called Uchi went up and got it. When he did he yelled that I got a perfect score, and soon we found out that Shin did as well. Noda, which was a surprise to all, had received a 60 points and the highest out of everyone else, excluding Shin and I of course. Soon everyone had gotten their paper back except for Kuma.

"Kumai-kun."

The shouts of achievement from the last person to get their score settled down as Kuma went up to get his test. I crossed my fingers and fervently tapped my foot on the floor in order to calm my nerves. I hope he reached the target, because we are so close to saving Fujiyama-sensei's job. I would hate for him to beat himself up because he was the only one not to reach the target. The first and the last to figure out their test score was the most nerve racking. The first because it usually sets the bar for everyone, and the last because if you didn't pass then you were the one to mess up Fujiyama-sensei's only chance to come back to teach.

A hand was placed on my knee stopping my tapping. "Stop it's annoying."

It was Shin. I stopped the repeated tapping but when he went to retract his hand I grabbed it, and laced my fingers with his and rested it on my knee. My grip was tight, probably tighter than Shin would've liked but he didn't say anything and just dealt with it.

It felt like hours since Kuma went up to get his paper and he still hadn't said anything. Either two things were happening: One, he was so shocked he got more than 30 points that he was stunned into silence. Or two, he...didn't make it.

"29 points!" Sawatari-kyoto said a smirk in his voice.

"Oh man...Kuma-chan was so close." I whispered sadly. If I felt like this then there's no telling how Kuma must be feeling.

"Well then, under the circumstances Fujiyama-sensei will have to quit." I bit my lower lip. Right now there is nothing I want to do more than punching the smirk that I know is on his face right off. "A promise is a promise. Isn't it?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Washio-sensei, shall we leave?"

"Hai." Washio answered.

"I was the one who sent the photo to the head teacher!" Noda yelled out surprising everyone in the room. "Head teacher, I beg of you. Please don't fire our teacher, because if you do I can't handle the guilt!"

"So you were the one who sent it." Sawatari-kyoto said.

"If that's so then Noda will also need to be punished."

I squeezed Shin's hand in anger. How the hell could those two be so heartless! Noda's begging them and they have the nerve to ignore his plea! They're doing everything but laughing in his face. How did two people like them ever become teachers? They're heartless bastards!

A returning squeeze brought me from my thoughts. "Loosen up a bit."

"Gomen." I said not really paying attention to Shin.

"Quite messing around!" Uchi yelled turning over a desk and stomping his way over to Sawatari-kyoto. Soon the whole class was standing and surrounding Sawatari-kyoto, Washio-sensei, and Noda. "Our school has no need for students and teachers that cause trouble."

"Isn't it true that everyone makes mistakes!" An angry Yankumi yelled quieting the classroom. It's kind of cool how she can quiet a room like she does...

"Why do you always try to get rid of people who are different than you? Head teacher, haven't there been times where you've made mistakes?" Sawatari-Kyoto scoffed. "Mistakes? Like what?" He sounded confident that Yankumi wouldn't be able to tell him one, however he was dead wrong. "Not too long ago, didn't you lose that money bag?" Because I had no clue what she was talking about I guessed it must've happened before I got here. When Sawatari-Kyoto didn't say anything I smirked.

"Washio-sensei your fly is open." Yankumi whispered to him none too softly, for everyone in the class could hear her. "See? Everyone makes mistakes. But didn't Noda apologize sincerely and ask for amends? Fujuyama-sensei also realized she was wrong. For people that want to move on and start a new beginning isn't it necessary to give them a second chance. Won't you lend them a hand?"

"You say start a new beginning but-"

"What about you Fujiyama-sensei, "Yankumi said cutting Sawatari-Kyoto off, "Is it really alright for things to end right here? Like this? For Fujiyama-sensei's sake, they worked so hard. Don't you feel like reciprocating their good intentions? I'm asking you how you really feel!"

"I..." This was the first time I heard Fujiyama-sensei speak since after she called out Kuma's name. "For my job as a teacher..I never had any high expectations but...Today was the first time I really wanted to continue teaching." She took a calming breath. "I...I really want to continue!"

"Yes but, a promise is a promise." Man that head teacher is really getting on my nerves. He reminds me a bit of my old Science teacher, and that just made me even angrier.

"Um..." This new but familiar voice came from beside me. It was the Principle, "The answer to this question, couldn't either choice 1 or 2 be correct?" All the students then went over and crowed around Kuma's desk all the adults in the room right at the front. "Oh no, I don't understand." Sawatari-kyoto said.

"It's true," Fujiyama said looking at Kuma's test. "For this problem, you could choose either answer."

"In other words the head teacher made a mistake in making the questions." The Nurse said in an 'In-your-face' kind of way.

"Mistake?" He repeated.

"So Kuma's answer was right after all." Yankumi smiled, "And he scored two more points...So that means he scored a 31."

Suddenly it felt much lighter in the room knowing that Kuma had actually made over 30 points and saving Fujiyama-sensei's job as a teacher. "Way to go, Kuma!"

"Alright!" Kuma yelled in relief.

The guys shouted in glee, glad that they saved there favorite teacher's job. Over the shouting I couldn't hear anything else that was said over there.

"Man that's a relief. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I laughed lightly placing my free hand of my heart. I still hadn't realized I had grabbed Shin's hand until he said, "Can I have my hand back?"

"What?" I blushed when I noticed and quickly let go of his hand. "S-sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's fine."

"Oi, Hitomi-chan, Shin come on!" Noda yelled now in front of our desks.

"Yeah let's go!"

Soon everyone left the classroom and we made our way outside.

"I'm so proud of you guys." I smiled holding Minami's hand. "See what you could do with a little work. Hopefully all that determination will transfer over to your other classes."

"Ha! Are you kidding? There's no way I'm ever doing that again." Noda laughed.

"I'm with Noda. That was too much stress on my brain." Minami said.

Kuma and Uchi then yelled, "I agree!"

"Oi! Shizuka-chan!" Noda yelled.

Minami let go of my hand as he and the others ran over to said person. I pouted. "I know they did not just leave me...again."

"Guess you've gone down on their popularity chart." Shin grunted grabbing my hand.

I laughed, "As long as I'm number one on yours I think I could live."

"Deal, but under one condition."

"And what may that be?" I questioned laughing.

"I have to be number one on yours."

I smiled. "You drive a hard bargain Shin-chan, but I think I can do that."

Shin didn't say anything about me switching from his last name to his first, because truthfully he liked it better that way. A light tune caught my attention so I stopped. "Hey Shin-chan...Do you hear that?"

"Huh..." He let go of my hand and left.

"It sounded like a phone ringing." I called out to him.

"Ojou?" Shin whispered before walking over to me.

"Did you say Ojou? Isn't that what those Yakuza people call the granddaughter of their boss?"

"And how would you know that?"

I blushed, "So sue me, I like Mafia movies. Instead of turning this into 20 questions how about you find out whose phone that is."

"Whatever you say...No way.."

"Who's is it?"

"...Yankumi's..."

* * *

**Oh man! That took forever it seemed like.**

**Well I'm off to start the Black Cat story. ^^**

**Please Review!**


	7. Yankumi

**Quick Recap...**

_"Did you say Ojou? Isn't that what those Yakuza people call the granddaughter of their boss?"_

_"And how would you know that?"_

_I blushed, "So sue me, I like mafia movies. Instead of turning this into 20 questions how about you find out who's phone that is."_

_"Whatever you say....No way.."_

_"Who's is it?"_

_"...Yankumi's.."_

**Chapter 7: Yankumi's Secret!**

"Yankumi-sensei's? We going to return it?" I questioned slipping my arm around his left arm. Before Shin could even answer me Yankumi's cell phone rang again. It rung twice before Shun answered it. "Moshi Moshi." How spoke for a while on the phone before hanging up and sighing heavily.

"We're going to return the phone right?"

"I guess."

Shin began walking to, I'm guessing where ever Yankumi's house was. He told me that he received the directions to Yankumi-sensei's house, and it was going to take a while to get there. He said we would have to take the bus and transfer at least twice before we got there, and then walk a little ways. I told him that I've never taken the bus in my whole life, and when I did he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then it's safe to say you don't have a bus pass." I shook my head.

"Sorry nope."

"Do you have some money?"

I smiled sheepishly, "No...Do I have to pay to get on?"

Shin sighed and sped up his walking pace, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks I'll pay yo--"

"I said don't worry about it." He cut me off, but not in a rude way.

I covered my ears when a loud car horn went off next by me. From the many shoulders that continuously bumped into mine, and the screeching of car tires I assumed we were now in the city. Shin told me that we had to catch a bus. When I asked him when he meant he rephrased it and said we had to wait by a bus stop so we could get a ride. When we stopped I assumed we were at one of these so called bus stops. He sat me down on a bench before sitting down next to me. I assumed it was getting later because the streets got louder and I heard more footsteps and more voices. Before I even had the chance to get cold I felt Shin's jacket being laid over my shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold."

I shrugged, before slipping my arms through the overly large jacket and like last time I felt a warm feeling shoot through my body. Even though the jacket only covered my arms down to my middle thigh, I felt like I was under a blanket. However, unlike last time when I folded the sleeves I just let it hang over my hands. I smiled softly when I caught Shin's sent on his jacket. It was some type of Cinnamon Spice cologne and a musk smell that always came from him. Normally I don't care to much for cologne because everyone always put too much on, and with my sense of smelling much better than most it is really offending. "I don't have a jacket at your place remember?"

Shin stood up pulling me up with him, as something with a very loud motor came in front of me and stopped with a loud ear splitting screech. I winced at the volume before being guided to the bus. After walking up two or three steps, Shin paid for us both and apparently the bus was crowded because as soon as I walked on it I felt a bit suffocated. Shin kept a tight grip on my hand as he squeezed between many people to get further in the bus. He then let go of my hand reaching for something above my head, while his other hand wrapped securely around my waist and pulled me to him. I blushed at his sudden action and was about to ask why until the bus sharply jerked forward causing me to stumble, but because I was leaning against Shin I didn't fall. I thought he was going to let me go afterwards but he didn't make any move signifying he was. Still blushing madly my arms shot around his waist when the bus jerked again.

"I don't like buses." I mumbled not sure if he could hear me. "Too noisy, too crowded, and way too bumpy."

Hesitantly I laid my head on Shin chest tired of holding it up. Before I knew it Shin's warmth and his heart's rhythmical beating was scowling lulling me to sleep. Shin noticed me falling asleep. So he tightened his grip on both the over head railing and my waist before leaning back as much as he could so he could hold my weight. I felt the change but was way to drowsy to care all that much. I don't know how but that small change made my position very comfortable and the thought of sleeping standing up didn't seem so far fetched.

"Hitomi get up."

I groaned angrily at whomever it was disturbing my sleep. A large hand gently shook my shoulder but I was persistent not to get up from my comfortable spot...Wait a minute...I was laying down now.....Why am I--?

I yawned sitting up and rubbed my eyes. "Shin-chan..." Said person grabbed my hand to help me stand. Then we walked a bit only to go down two or three stairs, which I almost tripped over in my daze. From that, and a familiar sounding motor, I assumed we just got off of a bus. Exactly how long was we on that bus? I was about to ask but a yawn was all that escaped my opened mouth. Cold, fidget outside air helped me wake up much faster than I would've on my own, and because it was so much colder from before I presumed it was now dark out. Once I was fully awake I decided to ask Shin the questions I had.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to take a transfer."

"We did, and we just got off."

I frowned, "But I don't remember getting on a-"

"I carried you. You wouldn't wake up when our stop came."

"Oh..." I blushed, "Sorry..."

He didn't say anything but I had this feeling that he had something he wanted to say. I let it go though, "This must be it." Shin said after stopping. Yankumi's phone then went off.

"Moshi Moshi." Shin answered.

_"Hello, thank you for coming all this way." _The guy on the other side of the phone said.

"We're here, standing on the outside of the house."

_"Ok, come to the front door. We'll meet you two there."_

Shin hung up the phone before walking towards the front door with me in tow. When he did he whispered, "Oedo family..." He sounded like a calm surprise....If that even makes any sense. But none the less I could hear the shock in his voice.

I didn't exactly know what this "Oedo Family" was but I had a pretty good guess. I mean I was only joking when I made that comment on that "Ojou" word. Never would I have pegged Yankumi-sensei as someone in the mafia. This is Yankumi-sensei we're talking about. The ditsy, looser, clumsy teacher of class 3-D could never be cool enough to be in a gang...Right? I perked up when I heard two pairs of feet coming towards us from inside the house. One pair sounded much heavier than the other so I presumed that one guy was thin and the other heavy.

"T-thanks for coming all this way." The one with the lighter footsteps said.

"Aniki, those two, they're from Ojou's class." The other one whispered but both Shin and I could still hear him.

"Baka, shut up!" I heard the newly dubbed Aniki tell the one I still didn't know.

I guess everyone had the wrong idea about Yankumi-sensei...

* * *

"Shin-chan, are you sure about this? I mean think about what we could be getting ourselves mixed up in." I whispered gently to Shin. We were alone in one of the rooms in Yankumi-sensei's house. Both Shin and I were sitting on a pillow with our feet folded under us while we waited for someone to join us. My fingers lightly drummed on the table in front of us as I waited for Shin's reply.

"You don't have to stay, you know."

I gave a wry smile, "How quickly you forget," I pointed to my eyes, and then sighed. "I'm just worried Shin-chan. Gang wars are a terrible thing, and gangs will hurt anyone associated with their rivals. Now I'm not saying that this Oedo clan is like that...But.....Let's just say the Mafia is the reason why I'm no longer with my dad." Just then the sound of shuffling fabric reached my ears and two people sat on the other side of the table.

"Thank you very much," A new voice said, "For bring the cell phone back. I hope this didn't detour from your date."

I blushed deeply while Shin said, "No problem." I wondered why Shin hadn't mentioned anything about the 'Date' thing. But then again Shin does let a lot of things just slide by, so maybe he just didn't feel like correcting them about it.

"Boss!!" Yelled a voice I knew which were accompanied with heavy running footsteps. "This should be it."

"Ah!" The so called 'Boss' said taking whatever was in the other guy's hands. "As a token of our gratitude, please accept this."

"No thanks," Shin started, "We're minors."

There was a small pause on the host's behalf before the 'Boss' yelled at the guy who brought him the gift, calling him a baka. I stifled a giggle at the picture in my head. It most likely wasn't accurate but it was good enough.

"Sumimasen ga."

"Hai!?" I slightly recoiled when all four voices replied to Shin....Wait four?

"That photo sticker." Now I was completely lost. I had no idea what Shin was talking about but apparently the other four that were in here knew because the air got tense, and that's when the Aniki guy laughed nervously, "Oh that, uh our friend's distant cousin brought it."

"That's right!" Boss said, "Apparently he liked this pretty girl. We've never seen her before."

I didn't know what sticker they were talking about but I was able to piece together that they were talking about Yankumi-sensei. Shin must've seen a picture of her somewhere in the house. These guys that were at the table with us weren't very good liars either. Even Kuma would be able to tell something was up...Sorry Kuma. Then an idea hit me, "But didn't you say earlier that we were students from Ojou's class?"

"Hai." Heavy footsteps' said only to get called a baka again by Aniki, "You probably just heard us wrong." He tried to cover up the big guy's slip up, but the damage was already done. Yankumi-sensei's secret was already out.

"Hey, you guys stop it already." This was another new voice, but this one sounded older than the other ones. It was deep with a sort of rasp in it, and even from his voice I could tell he had a lot of wisdom and was no stranger to the world and it's habits. The other four quickly got up and away from the table making room for this new guy. Apparently this guy was the head honcho in this house. "Poor excuses don't sound good. They seem to know it already."

"Yes sir," The other four said.

Once this new guy sat down he took a deep breath, "I have a favor to ask you," He began, "Man-to-ma-"

I cleared my throat. "And woman," He chuckled causing me to look down with a light blush.

"Kumiko is struggling every day to be a good teacher to you guys. But if my business is known, she'll get fired. I won't ask you to be quiet on her behalf, but if you have the heart to except her as your teacher would you please," He paused, "Please keep it as a secret."

After that I really didn't know what to say to him. Ever since I could remember school for me has been a hassle and it was something that I resented, but with Yankumi-sensei...Well now I don't want to go home. I never thought I would love school as much as I do now. Of course the fact that I have true friends help but having a teacher that cares for you so much that even when everyone one else doesn't believe in you they do. I don't think I could even imagine school without Yankumi-sensei, it would be so boring. There was no doubt in my mind that Yankumi-sensei's secret would be safe with me. I mean I owe her for everything that she's done for me. She kept my secret from the students, when I ran off she searched all night for me, and even when she knew where I was hiding she didn't tell Kyo-nii. This was a teacher that you only get once in a lifetime, and there's no way I'm going to ruin this, and I know for a fact that Shin feels the same way.

"We should get going." Shin pulled me from my thoughts and helped me stand.

"Of course." Said the old guy standing. "Have a safe trip."

Shin and I bowed out of respect, then left Yankumi-sensei's house.

* * *

"Momoyuri school girls are so kawaii!" I raised an eyebrow at Minami's revelation.

"Huh? Momoyuri girls?" Uchi started, "Those girls are so goody-goody, so boring." Suddenly a loud collective scream of girls then running reached me. "Man! Those girls took one look at us and ran away!" Noda yelled in complaint.

"Damn stuck up Momoyuri girls! We don't want you!" I shook my head because from how Uchi sounded when he said was a bold faced lie.

"Aw, but there was one nice and cute one!" Minami shouted, "Right Shin?"

I perked up waiting for Shin answer as well as everyone else. Apparently Momoyuri had a reputation for having cute girls there, and I was curious to know if Shin found any of them attractive. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous because right not I felt like pulling my hair out. Why I was nervous was a question that I didn't have the answer too…But the sooner I knew his answer the sooner my heart would slow down.

To me it seemed like forever before Shin answer, "I'm not interested." I breathed a sigh in relief at that, but that only brought up more questions. Was it that he wasn't interested with anyone from Momoyuri? Or was it that he wasn't interested in girl period?

"I've been wondering for a while," Minami said, "Are you normal?"

"You know Momoyuri High was one of the schools that my parents considered taking me too." I said thoughtfully with my finger on my chin, "But we decided on Shirokin instead."

Someone threw their arm around my shoulder, "Why wouldn't you want to go to Momoyuri? It's much better than Shirokin."

"Well, Noda-chan, they wouldn't accept me. Once they found out I was blind they dropped my application like week old newspaper." I shrugged, "But I'm glad I didn't go there. It probably would've been so boring." Noda shrugged and walked me up to the rest of the guys who surrounded Shin when Minami asked his question. His arm didn't leave my shoulders but I didn't have a problem with it.

"Ohayou!" Yankumi-sensei yelled literally coming out of nowhere, "If you all don't hurry you'll be late for school!!"

"Huh, Sawada-chan why are you looking at me like that?" She then sounded bashful, "You wouldn't by any chance have feelings for me-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Shin rudely cut her off earning a snicker from Noda.

"Don't you have a facility meeting to go too?" Minami asked with laughter in his voice.

"O-oh! You're right! You guys don't be late either!" Yankumi-sensei yelled before running off. I shook my head smiling, "As usual she's completely clueless." I started walking pulling Noda alone with me, "Well you heard the teacher, let's get going."

**~In Class 3-D~**

"So are you going to let her know, that we know, what she doesn't want anybody else to know?" Shin looked at me like I was crazy and I only smiled because I could feel his stare.

"Just keep it quiet for now. She doesn't have to know we know yet...."

I giggled, "You sound like me now."

Just so you all know Shin and I were sitting all the way in the back of the class while everyone else was in the front of the class doing whatever. However, whatever it was the volume was starting to increase. I laid my head down trying to block out all of the noise behind me. While doing so a recent memory floated into my head.

**~FlashBack!!~**

_"Do I have to go? I don't really feel like going anywhere right now." I moaned._

_Uchi didn't acknowledge me and kept tugging me to god knows where. I sighed frowning coming to the conclusion that no matter what I said I wasn't getting out of this. It was the day after Kyo found me at Shin's apartment, so it was a Sunday. Uchi had woken me up early, actually it was 1:34, and insisted that we go for a walk. I didn't want to go but he kept bugging me, he even recruited the others to help him bother me. Even Shin said that fresh air would be good for me, but that was the extent of his nagging. So finally I gave up and let him drag me to where ever._

_Uchi hadn't said a word to me and when I would ask him where are we going he would say, "It's a surprise." That answer was becoming annoying so after asking him about ten times I just gave up on that too. Where ever we're going can't be a bad place so I just went along with it._

_Soon we came to a stop. Suddenly a familiar aroma filled my senses. It was that smell of that Udon shop Okaa-san was working at. My head tilted to the side slightly, "Uchi-nii why are we here?" _

_"You'll see. Come' on." He said walking me inside the now busy restaurant. Instead of walking to the back like we did last time, we made an immediate right. "Hitomi-chan." I smiled widely at hearing my biological mother's voice. "Okaa-san!" _

_My mother met me half way giving me a tight hug. "Come, come sit down." My mother's small had held mine and led me to the table, and into the seat right next to hers. There was a window to my left, my mother on my right, and Uchi sitting across from us._

_"Uchi-nii, why did you bring me here?" I asked but quickly added, "Not that I'm not happy to see you again Okaa-san."_

_Uchi wasn't the one to answer but my mother was, "I had heard about your little problem. About your eye operation." I winced already not liking the path of this conversation. _

_"Okaa-san don't worry about it. It's my problem not yours and not anyone else's for that matter." The last part was directed mostly at Uchi._

_"Please, any problem that's yours in mine as well. I'm your mother and whether you like it or not I'm going to be involved with **our**problems." I sighed closing my eyes knowing that there wasn't any way I was getting out of this. Sayuri, seeing that I was giving in, smiled and said, "Now tell me what happened." I took a deep breath and started from the day when they told me I would be able to see all the way to when Kyo told me that I wasn't getting the operation. I told her how I stayed locked in Shin's bedroom for about two days, and the surprise visit from Yankumi and Kyo. By the time I was done almost three hoarse had passed, but not once did Uchi nor did Sayuri interrupt my rant._

_"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on them. Whatever it is I'm sure they had a reason."_

_"But Oka-"_

_"I'm not saying that what they did was right. They should've told you as soon as they found out, but have they ever done anything for you that would ever harm you?" I sighed knowing she was right. _

_"No." I could feel my mother smiling._

_"So do you know what I'm about to tell you?"_

_"That I should call them and give them a chance to explain themselves."_

_"And?"_

_I sighed, "Because they wouldn't do anything unless they had a good reason."_

_Sayuri smiled and stroked my face, "That's my girl."_

**~End~**

"Hey Shin-chan, can you walk me outside please? I think I'm going to call them now...I've waiting long enough and the operation is-or I guess was next week. I need to talk to them before it's too late. Who knows maybe I can change their minds." I smiled sheepishly at my last statement. I heard fabric move and knew Shin was standing up. He grabbed my arm pulling me up and out of the classroom by way of the back stairs.

Once we were outside the classroom Shin let go. "Thanks, I'll call you when I'm ready to go back in."

"Hn, whatever."

"Thank you," The words left my lips before I could stop them. "For everything that you've done for me. I don't think I could've wished for a better friend," I threw a gentle smile in his direction, "I truly mean that Shin-chan."

Shin's footsteps grew fainter but I didn't worry because I knew he had heard me. Once I was positive I was completely alone I sucked in a deep breath before reaching for my bag and grabbing my cell phone. It's time I get this thing over with now. I have to know why they would call of the operation so suddenly....Now that I think about it, it must've had something to do with my last doctors appointment. They only called it off after that I was sure of it. Not only that but I could tell my dad was lying when he told me that everything was ok...What ever it was that they had found must've been serious...

I found the number 3 on my phone and held it down for speed dial. Once it was ringing I put it to my ear waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

I closed my eyes, hesitating a bit before answering, "Hey mama."

"Hitomi?...Hitomi! It is you!"

"Yeah...It's me." I smiled at bit. It's been almost a week since I've last spoken to my family and my mother's voice was something that I missed dearly. I heard some yelling on the other end and realized it was my father and brother rushing to one of the other phones in the house. I chuckled.

"Hitomi!!" They both yelled happy that I called.

I smiled, "That's my name don't wear it out."

"I knew you would call when you were ready." Kyo-nii said once the three of them calmed down. I could hear the smile and the relieve in his voice. "You know me too well then..." I sighed, "I'm sorry Kyo-nii. About when I said back at Shin-chan's apartment. I didn't mean any of that."

Kyo began laughing which surprised me greatly. How could he be laughing after I said such horrible things to him, "Geeze Star, I knew you didn't mean what you said. You were angry and I understood that. You thought that I was still down about that? I mean, yeah it hurt but once you cooled down I knew you would be able to think straight (**A/N: **I spelt it right!)." My shoulders suddenly felt much lighter than they did before. I didn't know how much I was beating myself up over this until I received the apology from Kyo.

"Baby girl," My dad continued pulling my attention, "When are you coming home?"

I thought about it for a good while. "You know...I think I've put myself and you all through enough...So...After school today I'll be back home." My mother chocked back a sob of relief but eventually she began bawling over the phone. I held the phone arms length away from me and yelled, "Get her off the phone please!" Soon my mother's crying became nothing more than a background noise until it faded away.

"You still there Star?" Kyo said now speaking in my native tongue.

"Yeah...You know I love you"

"Tch, of course. I am your favorite brother after all."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway, "Don't push it."

Kyo laughed, "See you later Star."

"See ya Kyo-nii."

I hung up the phone sighing in relief. That went better than I had originally thought it would. I was waiting for yelling and a lot of arguing...but...They actually seemed to understand how I had felt and realized how wrong they were for keeping something so vital from me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to turn around. I smiled, "Right on time Shin-chan."

"Class is over." That voice belonged to Noda, and originated from further away from me.

I frowned, "No way! I wasn't out here that long!"

"Yeah you were, and now it's time to go." Uchi said walking forward, from behind Shin, and grabbed my hand leading me away from the school.

"What is up with you and pulling me?" I laughed catching up with his long strides. Once the others had caught up I told them about my decision to go back to my parents' house. I don't think Uchi agreed with me but knew that I wouldn't be talked out of it now. Shin hadn't said anything to me, and I wasn't sure if he was happy I was leaving or not. I think the others were going to walk most of the way with us, or all the way I wasn't sure, because they were still with Uchi and I. Of course when you're traveling with Kuma you can't walk by a food stand with out ordering something so him and I, because I was hungry, bought a corn dog, two in Kuma's case.

As we were walking two familiar foot steps approached and walked pass us. Since I was in the front with Noda and Uchi they passed me first but once I heard the voice I knew exactly who it was. I assumed Kuma had stopped walking because Shin said,

"Kuma-"

"Minoru-"

"Let's go."

The other voice belonged to Aniki, and if I remember correctly that was the guy that was at the Oedo house. "Hey why don't you guys go ahead," Shin said to us.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I have something to do." I smiled calling his name to catch his attention, "Tell me how it goes later!!" I waved before pulling Uchi along.

"Come on, I gotta get home remember?"

Thirty minutes later Uchi and I were standing in front of my house. The others had broken off some time ago, and Uchi agreed to meet them in some shop. I constantly tapped my foot something that I realized I do when I'm nervous or anxious, and even though repetitive tapping is an annoying noise to people I can't help it. Uchi constantly told me to calm down and that being nervous is stupid. Not that what he said helped me in any way shape or form. I've been standing in front of the door now for about ten minutes already. I shooed Uchi away about three minutes ago.

I hung my head trying for hype myself up for this. For about the tenth time I've been out here I raised my hand only to let it drop back down to my side. Why is this so hard? It's not like this is the first time I'm seeing them. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door quickly before I could have time to second guess myself. As soon as I knocked on the door my stomach began doing flips and I suddenly felt very nauseous. It must've shown because once the door opened I heard my mom say,

"Hito-Oh my, you're as pale as a sheet!" I was quickly ushered inside and into the living room. After a warm cup of chocolate was pushed into my hands and slid down my throat I felt a lot better. My mother sat next to me with her hand holding mine. There was an slightly awkward silence being passed around which was broken by an equally awkward cough from my dad. "Well we all know what subject needs to be discussed." I nodded, "But before we tell you, please know that we had no choice."

"We didn't want to take the chance of losing you." I raised a brow at what my mother said. Losing me? How could they lose me? It's not like as soon as I get the operation and I can see I'll leave them.

"What do you mean?" I questioned now feeling a bit queasy.

My father sighed, "If you go through with the operation there's no guarantee that you live....."

* * *

"Kuma-chan!!" Noda yelled coming into the classroom. "Kuma! I just found out! That Momoyuri girl from yesterday, her name is Ami Morisaki!"

"Eh!?"

"Good work Noda!" The class gave a holler for Noda finding out this girl's name.

I raised my eyebrow. A girl? I poked Shin who was now sitting on the desk right next to the one I was sitting in. I was in front of Kuma who the whole class was no surrounding after hearing about this mystery girl.

"Who's this girl they're talking about?"

"Don't know. Who's that?" Shin said then directing the last question towards the boys, and Uchi was happy to answer. "Kuma had a parfait dumped on him yesterday."

Noda dramatically added, "A tie made with a handkerchief. She might be thinking of you too."

"That's not possible." Kuma said like the mere thought of her think of him was impossible.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause they were saying that she had a boyfriend." He answered.

"Then take her away from him!"

"Yeah, Kuma, go for it!"

"Kuma, when it comes to love, you gotta launch a preemptive strike." I smiled and nodded agreeing with Yankumi-sensei.....

Yankumi-sensie?!

"How do you show up all of a sudden?" Uchi asked the universal question but was promptly ignored when Yankumi-sensei continued her speech, "Spring is the season of love!"

"Spring is over!" Someone at the back of the group yelled causing me to giggle. "Kuma, don't hesitate! Psych yourself up for it! Boldly tell her how you feel, see?" Shin stood up from his seat and walked behind me, where Yankumi-sensei was standing, "Hey, don't give irresponsible advice."

"Irresponsible? I'm just trying to tell him how--"

"Do you have enough experience to be giving advice?"

The air in the room became one of anxious anticipation. There was creaking of desk as everyone leaned forward as to not miss a word of what Yankumi-sensei said. I mean why would they want to miss out of learning something about Yankumi-sensei's love life? If not only to tease her about it. And I guess to say that I wasn't interested in this little bit of information would be a complete lie...

"Let's start class." Yankumi-sensei said causing everyone to fall forward. I heard some thuds as some of them fell off of the chairs and tables they were leaning on. I shook my head. What a teacher...

**~Two day's later~**

It's been thee days since I found out why my parents had told me why they had called off the operation, and two days since I've been to class. I just couldn't go because I had so much on my mind, and I didn't want to have to explain this to anyone just yet. I had heard that there was a fight yesterday in class. Well not a fight more like my classmates had ganged up on some kid from a different class, and I know that Yankumi-sensei was beyond pissed when she entered the classroom and saw that. You may be wondering where I'm at right now, right? Well I'm sitting on a bench at a park. Kyo had brought me here and then left, at my request of course, and I told him I'd call him when I'm ready to go.

I sighed, "This is so stupid..."

"What is?"

I blinked, "Shin-chan? What the-How long have you been here?"

"A while."

I rolled my eyes, "Is your word quota for today only two words?"

"No."

I gave him a dead pan look before shaking my head, "Shouldn't you be at school?" Shin sat next to me on the bench. "I could ask you the same thing." I smiled buttoning up my jacket. Because I didn't go to school today I wasn't wearing my uniform. I had on some black jeans with a yellow shirt, and a black and yellow stripped jacket that had a large picture of a bumblebee on the back. Or at least that's what Kyo told me. Because my parents have absolutely no sense of teenage fashion my brother has been the one to always dress me, even when I was younger. That's one reason why it surprised me so much when he went into Criminal Law instead of fashion design or something.

"What's up?"

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You seem bothered."

I couldn't help but frown at him. How could he tell that I was bothered by something? "It's nothing." I said waving him off. Shin didn't reply choosing to stay quiet, but I knew he knew that I was lying through my teeth. It's not that I don't trust him it's just I didn't feel like trying to explain it let alone talk about it. So instead I asked Shin where he was going.

"I'm meeting Kuma at a restaurant."

"Mind if I come along?" I asked.

Shin shrugged, "I don't care."

I smiled before reaching into my coat pocket pulling out my phone. I called Kyo quickly telling him that I'm going to be with Shin today and that he didn't have to worry about picking me up for now. Once I hung up the phone I stood up and held out my hand, while wearing a wide smile, "Well, let's get going." It sounded like Shin chuckled but it quickly passed my mind as Shin stood grabbing my wrist, gently pulling me along.

A rosy blush decorated my face when our skin touched. It felt like electricity shot through my body, jump starting my heart into beating a mile-a-minute. I looked down and off to the side hoping Shin wouldn't notice my face. I wasn't sure if Shin noticed because he didn't say anything to me which I was grateful for. My wrist stayed enveloped in his hand instead of taking its normal position around his arm. To be truthful I rather enjoyed the contact. His hands were very warm and I don't think Shin cared that much about it. After a while I felt a bit bold, so I slipped my hand into his holding it in a soft timid grip.

Completely caught of guard Shin stopped walking, staring at me incredulously. Even though I was fully aware of the bright red on my face I turned my head to him and smiled unsure giving him permission to object with the position if he wanted. To me if felt like centuries, while in reality it was only seconds, before Shin squeezed my hand and continued walking. I was sure by now my entire face was beet red.

"Hey Shin-chan." I whispered gently, "You asked me earlier what was bugging me..."

I sighed using my free hand to move my hair from my face. "It's about my eye operation....During my last eye appointment they found something. Something big..." The only indication that Shin was listening was his tightened grip on my hand.

"Toxic Anterior Segment Syndrome, TASS for short. Apparently it's bad enough that if I go under an provoked sleep I may not wake up." Shin defiantly wasn't prepared for that. Whatever he thought was bothering me he didn't expect it to be this bad.

(**A/N:** If you look up this syndrome you'll see it's not that serious, and that what I'm about to type has absolutely nothing to do with this. But for the sake of this story just imagine it does. Also the name sounded like it could be something serious...So yeah...Just go along with it please..And yes, all that crap you're about to read I completely made up, so don't try to put any of it on some science test because you'll get a big fat **'F**'!!!!....I hope you understood it...)

"What is that?"

I smiled a bit sadly, "It's a problem with my brain. There is a specific hormone that the brain sends out to slowdown the body when you sleep and that jumpstart everything when you wake. Now that I actually stop to think about it I always did have trouble sleeping. Sometimes I could get to sleep in a heartbeat while other times it took forever to get to sleep or I just didn't sleep. Then when I would get to sleep it would take forever for me to wake up. I never thought much about it, and neither did my parents for that matter. Because it seemed that my body's response to waking up is shot, they're hesitant to put me into an induce sleep. Their concern is that my brain won't release enough hormones to wake me up and eventually my body will just shut down."

It was quiet between us and unlike the usual comfortable silence, this one felt a bit awkward. I could tell Shim didn't exactly know what to say after that and I couldn't really blame him. I sighed walking into the restaurant Shin was supposed to be meeting Kuma at. "I'm not sure what to do now. I want the operation but.....I don't want to risk the grief I could cause my family and friends."

"Yankumi-sensei told me that she knew what decision I was going to make and that she'd stand by me. I just wish I knew which decision that was."

"Hitomi-chan?" I smiled at Kuma's voice.

"Ohayou Kuma-chan. Hope you don't mind me crashing your little meeting." Kuma laughed.

"I don't care all I know is that I've been waiting for a while and I'm starving."

I giggled and slid into the booth Shin following right after. Kuma was sitting across from Shin and I, and even after we sat down Shin didn't release my hand, ok it wasn't him it was me. I didn't want to let his hand go. His hand just felt so warm, and even though his hands were much bigger than mine I liked the fact that his hand swallowed mine completely. So our hands stayed locked together under the table and only when our food came did I resentfully let his hand go.

Kuma and Shin had mild conversation but Kuma was more interested in eating his food. I was too busy thinking about what I should do about my operation. I just wasn't sure if I should just go through with it. I mean it's not something that's 100 percent certain so there is a chance that I'd wake up. The major question is; Do I want to take that chance?

"Are you going to eat more?" Shin's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I wasn't sure who this question was directed too but Kuma answered,

"Well I was going to stop after this, but there's still room for more." I couldn't help but wonder who exactly was going to pay for this meal. I mean I wouldn't mind paying for everything because, like Uchi-nii had so kindly pointed out so many days ago, I have all the money to spare with my new family. Although, I doubt Shin would let me pay for it, because every time we went out he never allowed me to pay for anything. The bus rides to and from Yankumi-sensei's house, when he brought me Takoyaki, and that time I wanted a corn dog. All three times he forked over the money to pay for me.

Shin stood up once again catching my attention, "Where are you going?" Kuma asked the question on my mind.

"To the bathroom, shut up and eat." I giggled lightly as Shin's footsteps slowly grew fainter.

"Oh, it was so much fun yesterday!" A young male voice said pulling both mine and Kuma's attention.

"Yeah, he was scared shitless." Another voice said. This one also sounded young and male. If I had to guess I'd say that both were around the same age as me and the guys. I frowned wondering why they had to be so loud. I was enjoying the quiet, even though Kuma's smacking didn't exactly qualify as quiet I was able to look past that cause he was a close friend.

"He was from Shiroken, right." After a new voice from the group of teenage boys said that they had my undivided attention. A boy from Shiroken? Now why would they be talking about a student from my school?

"It served him right. Those guys are so dumb." The first guy said.

"Hey I heard they got a girl in the school now."

"Probably some dumb bimbo that couldn't get into any other school." The third guy said and they all laughed. I bit my lip out of anger desperately trying to hold my tongue, because right about now I had a few choice words for them.

"Hey look, Makai-kun from class 1," The second guy said, "He was walking with a Momoyuri girl."

"Makai, huh? I always thought he needed a little discipline." The first guy said.

"Hey," Started the third guy, "Wanna have some fun? Let's humiliate him in front of his girlfriend." The other two laughed and agreed before leaving.

"Makai?" Kuma whispered as if he knew the name.

"Kuma-chan? Do you know this Makai-kun guy?" He didn't answer and quickly got up leaving the restaurant. Before he left I heard him say the name "Ami" and I couldn't help but know that name from somewhere, but so far I was drawing a blank.

"That guy said that Makai-kun was hanging out with a Momoyuri girl," I voiced my thoughts aloud even though there was no one around, "And why would that make Kuma get up in such a hurry?....What Momoyuri girl does Kuma know?" I thought long and hard on this when it suddenly hit me. "Ami Morisaki! That's the girl that Kuma had a crush on! Of course, he did say she had a boyfriend. That's why he left! Those guys must be the ones going around and beating up those people at night. So Kuma-chan left to go defend that girl he likes." I smile widely at the fact I put everything together, but it quickly turned into a frown when I painfully realized that Kuma would be alone with at least three guys. He'll for sure get beat up.

Familiar footsteps walked back to the table, "Where's Kuma?" I quickly explained to him what had happened and he took out his cell phone and called Kuma. Shin couldn't find out where he was specifically at. He grabbed my hand leading me out of the restaurant and down the stairs outside. We made a dash to the left and I struggled to keep up with Shin.

"Where are we going!?" I asked surprised I actually got the sentence out considering I was just about out of breath. I have pretty good stamina thanks to my Tae Kwon Do training but running always got the best of me.

"To the school!"

"For Yankumi-sensei right?!"

"Yeah."

When we got to the front of the school I let go of Shin's hand, "Go a head, I'll just slow you down. I'll wait here." I said when Shin stopped to question me. I sighed in relief glad he actually bought that. Even though I was completely honest with that statement I just wanted a few seconds to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall stuffing my hands in my jacket. All to soon Shin's footsteps reached my ears, so I stood up straight, removing my hands from my pockets.

"Well?"

"They're not there. I call Yankumi and told her what's going on with Kuma." Shin told me as we resumed our run. "Do you have any idea where the 3-D boys went?"

"No." Shin said pulling out his cell phone. I wondered how on earth he could talk on the phone while running but quickly threw the thought away as I had to focus on my breathing so I wouldn't collapse from all of the running I was doing today. Where on earth did this body get all of his stamina from? The only reason why I hadn't fallen behind yet was because of the grip he has on my hand. I think Shin had told me where the guys were but I couldn't hear anything but my pounding heart. It felt like it was about to burst form my chest, and my breathing became much more labored than before.

Shin must've finally noticed because he slowed down into a brisk walk for a while giving me a chance to catch my breath which I was very grateful for. Once my breathing slowed down he started running again but I noticed it wasn't as fast as before. Shin slowed down and said, "It doesn't look good. The 3-D guys went to get even with those Jinguji high kids." To my dislike we started running again, but this time I heard extra footsteps. I realized it was Yankumi-sensei.

"Why are they getting even?" I managed to say.

Shin answered, "(get name) was jumped by a group of kids from Jinguji High, who just happened to be the same group of kids going around and beating people up at night."

"Oh...."I wheezed out. My chest was on fire and if I didn't stop to rest soon I seriously believe that I'll pass out.

"Stop, you guys!" Yankumi-sensei yelled, her voice vibrated loudly and echoed. So I guessed that we had finally got to the warehouse we were running too. How we knew they were in a warehouse I have no clue. I think Shin and Yankumi had discussed it but I could barely hear anything.

"Yankumi?!" The guys yelled in shock.

While running Shin let my hand go, before dropping down to Kuma's side. I also kneeled down by Kuma but mostly to catch the breath I so desperately needed. I gently picked up Kuma's head laying it on my lap. Next Yankumi took the floor, "You guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hey," I heard Uchi start, "Don't get in the way. Don't you get it, these are the guys responsible for the muggings. Not only that but they attacked one of our own."

"No you don't get it!" Yankumi-sensei countered back, "It won't ever end! If you guys get even with them then they'll do the same. When will it end? There _is_no end to it." Yankumi then turned to face the Jinguji students. "It seems," With each word she took a step forward to which the Jinguji students stepped back, "that you've taken good care of my precious students." She stopped walking, "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? You don't have the guts to fight alone, do you? Is it fun to vent your frustrations like this?"

"Shut up!" One of the Jinguji student's yelled, "These guys are useless garbage to society anyway! No one cares if we beat them up!"

"Don't push your luck!" Yankumi snapped at them seeming to become angrier at the group of teenagers. "You guys are utterly pitiful. Don't you know how to have a decent fight?"

"Shut up!"

I don't know what happened next but I heard thuds and grunts of pain as bodies hit the floor. There was a collective "Wow" from the 3-D guys but I couldn't tell what for. Being blind is such a pain in the a--

"Yankumi!!" Shin yelled. Suddenly there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh. Everything got quiet, but I still couldn't tell what exactly what was going on. But I suspected that Yankumi got hit...Maybe...

"It hurts doesn't it? It hurts when you strike someone bare-handed, and it's not just the hand. You felt a lot of weight just now, didn't you?" It sounded like the teacher side of Yankumi was stepping in for a bit, "Hitting someone is like that. Not understanding something as simple as that...Don't go around swinging a toy like that!"

A light groan from my lap pulled both Shin and mine's attention. "Hey Kuma," Shin said shaking our once unconscious friend.

"Are you alright Kuma-chan?" I question pushing him up gently by his shoulders.

"Yankumi?..." Kuma sounded confused but shocked as well.

"Kuma," I could hear the pride in her voice. She was smiling, "You are a man, aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement that I had no qualms about agreeing to. "You fought to protect her, didn't you? That's a real fight."

"Listen up you guys!" Yankumi-sensei began now addressing everyone in the room, "For a man, a time will come when you have to fight to protect something. When that time comes, how much you can do will determine your worth. The basic form of fighting is one-on-one, bare-handed. Don't mix that up with cowardly violence. Fighting is done...With a passion to protect something dear to you!"

Everyone was quiet until the some of the guys from 3-D came over and helped Kuma up off the ground. One of them helped me up as well. "You guys alright?" They asked.

I smiled, "I'm just winded that's all." We all then congregated around Yankumi before someone asked, "So what do we do about them?"

"Yeah, shouldn't we report them to the police?"

"After what I've said, they'll surly know what they need to do." Yankumi-sensei paused, "You guys take responsibility for what you did." Yankumi-sensei then turned around and left the warehouse, the rest of us following her leave. I was being escorted out by Shin, who I always seem to be with, and was glad that we were actually walking and not running.

"Thank you Kuma-san." A female voice said once everyone was outside. It must've been that Ami Morisaki girl that Kuma came to protect.

"No problem." Kuma replied a bit bashful.

Some of the guys behind me were snickering at the little scene played out. "Bye" Ami said then left. Once she was gone the guys started shouting for Kuma.

"Way to go lover boy!" Some one yelled, and the guys started laughing.

"Anyway, Yankumi really blew me away this time." Uchi said.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Minami asked.

"O-oh..um...I-i learned my moves from Bruce Lee movies." She then started making weird stereotypical karate noises that were...Uh none to pleasing to the ears. "Would you keep today's events secret from the school? I'd get in trouble for fighting."

"We won't." Noda said.

"Of course not!" Uchi pitched in.

I smiled lightly as we all began walking. Suddenly the guys broke out in song about Kuma and his "Little Lady". I groaned at hearing my tone deaf friends singing. After a while of walking, which the guys was highly persistent on continue singing, Shin said, "Why do you cover it up?"

"Huh, cover what up?"

"Well...It would be bad if you were known as the heir to the Oedo clan, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah right," I had to hold in a laugh at the fact that she didn't catch on.

"You...Wait a minute, how do you know that?!" Guess I spoke too soon.

"We were the ones

"What!?"

"Don't worry Yankumi-sensei," I smiled, "We won't tell any one."

Shin finished, "Besides, if you get fired for that school won't be fun anymore." Yankumi stood there in shock, but Shin didn't stay there for her to reply and walked off with me in tow, as always. Then Yankumi-sensei ran to the front of the group of singing boys and was yelling something about running towards the sunset. I laughed already knowing that I was not going to be running. I did enough running for the rest of my life.

"Shin-chan, all day I've been thinking....And," I took a deep breath.

"I'm going through with the operation...."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope that it was worth it. I tried to make it as long as I possibly could!**

**So yeah...**

**Also I want to thank all those who reviewed thus far and please continue to review!!! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everone! Isn't it nice to hear from me again, lol! I apologize for my lack of updating, and Hitomi isn't really in this one. It's more about what happened while she was out. Also to give me the chance to introduce Kyo's and Kikuno's relationship.**

**It's strange. I had a big plan for when I got to this chapter, but I don't think I did it justice. I pray that you all like it, because I'm writing these for you guys. Btw...I know close to nothing when it comes to soccer -_-**

**Please ignore any Grammer mistakes**

**No, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter**

**The itcilized words in double quotation marks means that they're _talking in English_. Single quotation mark means _thoughts_.**

**I do not own anything save my OC's **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Untitled**

_"Are you sure about this Hitomi?"_

I sighed for the umptienth time since my mother entered my bed room. _"Of course I'm sure mom. And even if I wasn't sure, the papers have already been signed, and my operation is due for tomorrow."_

_"But sweetie! You can't be se-"_

_"Mom!"_ I shouted, _"I'm going through with this whether you like it or not! I can't not get the operation because of some small chance of what MIGHT happen. I have have to take this chance, because I know if I don't do it now...I won't ever get the chance. I really wish you would support me on this mom."_

Sarah sighed in defeat, _"Fine...But I really wish you wouldn't." _She left the room, and for the first time in the past hour I could finally breathe easy.

"Finally she's gone...I hate talking in English." I mumbled falling back onto my bed. Unfortunately, my moment of peace was interrupted, this time by Kyo who knocked twice before opening the door.

"Well come right on in why don't ya." I said sarcastically sitting. "What do you wan-Uchi-nii-chan? What are you and the others doing here?" I said shocked and confused at the same time a collective groan came from the door way. "And why isn't Shin-chan here?"

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it." Kyo chuckled leaving me with the guys.

"Damn, Hitomi-chan. Are you sure you can't see?" Noda joked walking into the room.

"Seriously, how did you know it was us?"

"And that Shin wasn't here?" Kuma added on to Uchi's previous sentence.

I smiled, "It's easy. Each of you give off a different feel to me, and smell different. Take Shin-chan for instance. He smells like cinnamon to me, and is very distinct even when all of you are together. I didn't smell it so I assumed he wasn't here. Besides, heard all of your footsteps before you even got to the door."

During my narration Uchi and Minami had sat on my bed, while Kuma settled for the floor and Noda was snooping around my room. Not that really cared seeing as I didn't have anything to hide. I had other people going through my room countless times to get things if I didn't remember where I had put them.

"Did you guys come straight from school?"

"Yeah, can you believe what Yankumi did?" Noda complained a '_clink_' noise coming from his direction causing me to assume he was previously holding one of my knick-knacks. "I mean who is their right minds would want to willingly sweat?"

"Wait, what the heck are you guys talking about?"

"I forgot you stayed home," Uchi said. "We're having this sports competition at school and Yankumi wants all of us to participate."

"But none of us wants to sweat!" Kuma quickly put in.

Minami's response wasn't far behind. "And chicks don't like sweaty guys anyway."

"Oh, come on guys. It sounds like a lot of fun! I know would want to if I could!" I exclaimed excitedly trying to convince the others. "Besides I think guys who participate in sports are cute!" At the continuous talk about how they still wouldn't participate, and the only thing they were looking forward to was no classes all day, I knew that they probably didn't hear a single word that I said.

'_Oh well...I tried Yankumi-sensei.'_

The boys left about an hour later, which was only because my mom came to my room and demanded that they all leave. Mostly because she didn't feel comfortable with me being in the room with four other guys, but also because Kuma kept eating up all of the snacks she bought up for us. Once my room was once again clean of others I resumed my position on my bed.

"It was sweet of them to come and see me before tomorrow." A smile graced my lips. "I just wish Shin-chan would have came...I wonder what he was doing today."

_'If this operation goes as planned...And I can see maybe...Maybe, Shin-chan and I could actually go on a date._'

Suddenly I squealed and began jumping on my bed singing, "Soon Im gonna see! All the flowers and the trees, even the birds and bee-WHAAAA!" A scream filled the room as my foot got too close to the edge of the bed, and slipped causing me to fall. I blinked stupidly feet in the air and arms in an awkward position.

"_Hitomi! Are you ok up there! I heard a bump!"_

_"Hehe...Uh, I'm ok dad! J-just slipped!"_

* * *

"_Kyo, could you please stop him? He's going to drive me insane." _I whispered to my brother, who simply chuckled before returning to the magazine he was currently reading. It was Henry, my dad, that was the source of my irritation. For the pass hour or so he had been pacing the hospital room I had been given...AN HOUR AGO! I understood he was anxious, and if I hadn't been so annoyed with him right now I might have been nervous myself.

My silent prayers had been answered as someone was knocking on the door, forcing my father to stop pacing the room and answer it. "_Oh, doctor. Is something wrong_?"

"_No, in fact, things couldn't have been going better._" The doctor smiled. It was a bit difficult to understand him because of his heavy accent, but I guess after hearing terrible English on a regular basis, my parents were used to it because they didn't seem to have any problems understanding the doctor. "_I came to inform you that instead of waiting another 30 minutes to begin, we can start now." _As he said that a pair of nurses walked in pushing along a stretcher. "_The only reason we were waiting was because the doctor wasn't here, but he surprised us and got here early._"

This time the doctor looked at me, "So are you ready to go?"

Without hesitation I nodded and was already half way on the stretcher when my mom yelled, "_Wait! A-are you extremel-"_

_"We've already had this talk. Everything will work out, you'll see. And when I come out we can all watch movies, and eat ice cream together." _I grinned, "_Make sure it's an action movie. You know they are my favorite." _With one last wave I was pushed out of the room to be prepped for the laser eye surgery.

* * *

"_I hope she'll be ok." _Sarah sighed leaning into the chest of her husband. "_I wish she would've just listened to me and not do this." _Henry only sighed and continued to stroke his wife's shoulder in comfort.

"_Sarah, we have to respect her decision. It done now, so all that's left for us to do is support her in her decision." _Kyo glanced up at his parents a thoughtful look on his face. "_You know" _He began, "_Why don't you plan a welcome back party for her?"_

_"Yeah, this way you will have something to keep your mind off of the operation and when Star gets out there will be a huge party waiting for her." _Kyo stood putting the magazine he was previously reading down. "_They said the operation, if everything goes right, should only take an hour or two. After that they want her to stay here for the night, and by tomorrow in the evening she will be going home."_

Henry readily agreed with his son's idea. "_I agree! Now you won't worry yourself sick!"_

_"I don't know...What if-Kyo where are you going?" _Sarah and Henry faced Kyo who was already halfway out of the hospital. He turned his head, grinning. "_I'm going on a date."_

His parents looked at each other confused, "_A date?"_

* * *

For the tenth time in the bast five minutes Kyo checked his watch. His foot nervously tapping the ground, and his hand running a marathon through his hair. It wasn't that his date was late, no, it was just that he was early. He was so anxious to get here that he rushed home to get ready, and then practically ran to the park, which was the agreed rendezvous. Kyo's smooth, young face resembled the nerves he was obviously feeling and his once combed down hair was in a right mess, from how many times his hand passed through it. He wore dark blue slacks, with a black, button up shirt and blazer that matched his pants.

Once again his eyes found the face of his wristwatch. "3:15...She should be on her way no-"

"Kyo-kun?"

Hearing his name Kyo spun a wide smile finding his face. "Kikuno! I'm glad you could make it." The female nurse from Shirokin looked Kyo up and down, suddenly feeling a bit foolish. She had come straight from school, and there for she hadn't went home to change. Kikuno wore a jean jacket, with a horizontally stripped t-shirt and jeans.

"I thought about going home to change. Oh, I should've listened to myself. I'm terribly under dressed, and you looked like you worked so hard to ma-"

"You look beautiful." Kyo blurted out, covering it up with a grin. "Really...So uh...Should we go?" He held out his arm waiting for her to accept the offer; Which she did a blush on her face, almost matching the fiery red hair on top of her head. "Of course, Kyo-kun. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He opened the door for Kikuno, shutting it once she was inside then jogged around to the other side. "You'll love it." He flashed another grin, his brown eyes shining with the excitement he could barely contain. He had asked Kukino out two days ago when he went to Shirokin with his two partners. Ever since the first day he saw her, she was on his mind. Kumiko was cute, but going out with someone from a Yakuza clan, which he only knew because of Hitomi, was bad news. Besides she was obviously into Shinohara. As for Shizuka, she was definitely a beautiful women. One of the most beautiful ones he had ever seen, but there was something about Kikuno that instantly drew his attention. Kyo couldn't explain it but he knew that she was the one, and no matter what happened he had to make this work.

"Ah, here we are!" Kyo exclaimed parking the car. Kikuno gasped in surprise and the resturant he stopped in front of.

"Are you serious! Kabura-Tei!" The slight squeal in her voice warranted a chuckle from Kyo.

"I wish you would've told me. I'm not dressed right for this restaurant."

"Trust me. You're beautiful in what you're wearing now." He flashed a genuine smile. The female nurse smiled back a light blush on her face. She watched as Kyo exited the car, rushed to the passenger side and open her door. He presented his hand a smile lighting his face when she accepted. "It would've taken me an entire week to get a reservation, but luckily Shinohara was able to get a reservation in only three."

They walked in and were shown to their seats by the matradee. "Your seat madam." Kyo pulled out Kikuno's chair earning himself another blush, to which he simply chuckle. He thought she looked cute when she blushed.

"I'm glad you came with me Kikuno." Kyo smiled taking his own seat. He took that moment to look her over. Kikuno was, at least to him, was already a very beautiful woman with entrancing blue eyes, an red hair. He could also detect the use of make-up on her face. Light blue eye shadow, that was so light it resembled star dust, red lipstick, and a light coating of lip gloss giving her lips a glossy hue. The strong urge to lean over and kiss them bubbled inside of him, but thankfully he held back the temptation.

"Kyo-kun? I-is something wrong?" Her stuttering voice broke the trance. Kyo noticed the heavy blush on her soft, fair colored skin; and a smile stretching onto his handsome, young face.

"How is your work at school?" He made conversation as their waiter brought over the rolls, and introduced himself as Doji, before asking for their drinks. Kyo ordered sweet tea, while Kikuno simply asked for water. Doji scribbled down their requests then left with a small bow.

"Now about my question."

Kikuno giggled a bit, "It's become quite busy over at Shirokin. You see we are having sport competitions, as we do every year, and every homeroom class is a team. It seems as though Iwamoto-sensei will win again." She placed a finger on her chin, "Although, Fujiyama-sensei's team look promising. She even managed to get Shinohara-kun to help out."

"And Yamaguchi-sensei?"

Kikuno could hardly keep from laughing when Kyo asked about the young teacher and her rag tag team of students. "Like always she has high hopes for them. She is trying to get them to practice but it's easier said then done."

"Still it's both phenomenal, and commendable what she managed to do with the class since she's been there." Kyo nodded in agreement.

"How is Hitomi-chan doing?" The young nurse asked, "I heard from Yamaguchi-sensei that she was going to get the surgery done. I hope she's doing well."

Kyo smiled. It was simply amazing how she cared about those she didn't even have too. Guess that's why she decided to become a nurse. Kikuno noticed that when he laughed, or smiled, the cutest dimples appeared on his cheeks. He had perfect teeth, and deep, thick, black hair, that he obviously worked very hard to comb back.

"Actually...She's having the operating done as we speak." His eyes down casted, the worry and apprehension showing their selves in the fullest. "It's not a hundred percent certain if she'll wake back up. She could easily slip into a coma,...Or d-" He cut himself off, and closed his eyes. It was almost pathetic. All he wanted to do now was cry from how worried he was.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head; trying his hardest to regain his composure. "For acting like this."

"No, don't be. It's natural you should be worried. I mean she's your sister." Kikuno reached across the table to grab his hand, holding it firmly in her much smaller one. "Besides, I would be angry if you weren't worried."

Kyo's hand tightened around Kikuno's a grateful look shining in his eyes. "Thank you."

The rest of that night Kyo's and Kikuno's hands stayed intertwined, of course when they had to eat it was inevitable, but once they were done, their hands reconnected so quickly it was as if magnets were placed in their palms. After dinner Kyo had another surprise, taking his date to a local club for some dancing. It took some doing, but before long Kukino's nerves went away and she began dancing with Kyo, feeling like a teenage girl again. By time they left the club it was past midnight, and well into the early mornings.

Despite it being late, the two wanted to stay out longer. However, neither of them could deny that they were exhausted from the day's events. So Kyo offered to drive her home in an attempt to spend as much time with her as possible. Despite Kikuno not wanting him to drive her home, he insisted because it was too late fo her to be walking anywhere alone. She knew this, but she didn't want him to see where she lived. However, she kept quiet, only speaking when he needed directions.

"This is where you live?" Kyo asked referring to the apartment complexes. Kikuno blushed, but Kyo just smiled and parked the car. Once again he opened Kukino's door her, and offered her a hand; however, this time he didn't let go as he walked her to the room. Too soon for Kyo's liking they reached her apartment. She turned and smiled.

"Thank you for driving me home, and for the date. I had a blast." Kyo's free hand shot to he bck of his head, as he looked at the ground. "O-of course. M-maybe _we could_ d-do _this again _s-sometimes?"

Kikuno smiled. It amazed her that the same person who was confident during the entire date, was now stuttering over his words, at the simple fact of asking her out again. Come to think of it, she was still unsure how she managed to understand him the first time; he kept switching from English to Japanese the entire time, which Kikuno quickly realized he does when he's either angry, really nervous, or really excited. Even though half of the what he says is lost to her, she still find it cute.

"I'm free next Saturday." She offered. He had suffered long enough, and her kindnss wasn't lost on Kyo; who offered a sheepish smile, in both embaressment and gratitude.

"That sounds great."

They continued to stand there, not knowing what to say to each other. Kyo shifted from one foot to the other, while Kikuno looked towards the ground.

_'Say something!' _Kyo screamed to his self. _"_Uh...-" Kukino's head shot up in question. "Well...I-i should get going."

"Oh, right..." Kyo raised a brow. Why did she sound...Disappointed? He looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling softly while running the pad of his thumb over the soft, creamy skin of her hand. Her small hand was a perfect fit, for his much larger one. Like they were made just for this moment. He chuckled slightly. Wondering if it really was as cheesy as it sounded to him.

"Kyo-kun?"

The voice of his fair skinned beauty was the splash of reality, and alerted him to her confused expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no I was just...Thinking that's all." Kyo brought her hand to his lips. "But it's time I take my leave," He kissed the back of her hand, smiling at her blush, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

Kyo fitted his hands into his pocket, as he walked out of the building. Before getting into his car, he looked up at the apartment complex, smiling when he spotted Kikuno's apartment window, and that the light was one. The was the last he saw of Kikuno before getting into the car and leaving for the night.

* * *

~With Cass 3-D~

"Alrigt class listen up!" Yankumi called to the rambunscious boys of 3-D. Surprsingly enough they all listened to her. Each student, aside frm Shin, was dresseed up in the clothes for the sport they woul compete in.

Soccor

Base Ball

Table Tennis

BasketBall

At the last sport, the thought of Yuki; the unknown 28th student, entered the young teacher's mind. If only she had known that there was another student earlier, she would have tried to get him back a long time ago. Sadly, Minami and Kuma, along with two other boys, were the reason why Yuki quit school. Yankumi, although very disappointed, was also proud that she didn't have to scold them; they knew what the did was wrong. They even went with her on occasions to Yuki's home. Even so, Yankumi didn't agree with Yuki's choice to run from the bulliesinstead of stand up for him self.

Sadly, at the moment Yuki wasn't top priority, "As you all may know, Hitom-chan is at the hospital, having chosen to get the operation." The air was tense with worry. "I was told by Hitomi-chan's brother, that lst night some complications happened prolonging the surgery for an additional 3 hours."

"Ever since then she hasn't woken up. He say's that she's in a coma, and they don't know when she'll wake up or if she ever does wake up." If possible it became even quieter. Everyone seemed to hold their breath afraid to do or say anything.

If anyone was to ask them, they woul deny missing Hitomi, but the truth was...

Everyone missed her. To them it felt as if a hole was punced out of the class where Hitomi once was. The only female student in the entire school had, unbeknowist to her, softened the heart of everyone in that classroom. Desite the things the said when she first arrived, and even after they made her run away...

She still made a point to stick up for them; for some of the the first to ever do so. The only girl who smiled, and laughed with them, instead of run at the first mention of their names. Hitomi was the litltle sister to the entire class. They were friends, and the closest thing some of them had to a family...

And now she may never wake up. It was rare to hear that wing of the school so peaceful, and quiet, but no one dared to say anything. That is until, "Now we have another reason to win!" It was Kouhei, a student with blond hair, and a soccor ball on his desk. "So when Hitomi-chan comes back we can...We can show her trophy!"

Everyone stared at Kouhei, either shocked at what he sad or that he broke the silence. Suddenly, all at once, the class cheered hands flying into the air as well as a few of the sport equipment. Yankumi looked over her students, pride swelling in her chest and tears of happiness coming to her eyes.

"Alright guys! Let's win this! OH!" Yankumi punched her fist into the air.

The class, except Shin, followed suit, "OH!"

True to their word the 3-D students did their best to get ready for the sports competition in two days. If they could pull off a win, not only would Sawatori-sensei have to complete his bet, but Hitomi would come back and see a huge trophy! It couldn't get any better than that!

Too bad the winner wasn't determined by your effort. True everyone practiced, but with out a proper coach, all the training in the world wouldn'thelp them. 3-D's life saver came the next day when Kyo decided to pay a visit. Shinohara had told him, that he was helping Shizuka's team train; and Kyo simply thought it fair if he helped Yamaguchi's team.

She was pleasantly surprised when Kyo showed up, black jogging suit on and ready to work. "Hello again Yamaguchi." He took a quick look around searcing for Kikuno. When a smile stretched across his face, there was no doubt that he found her. He waved gaining her attention. She blushed but waved back quickly returning to cheering for Shinohara's team.

"Kyo-san, thank you for coming! Shinohara-san told me that you would be coming but I wasn't sure."

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do to help out my sister's class." He looked at the four boys, recognizing them as the ones who visited Hitomi the day before her operation. They were supposed to be playing basketball but...Well...Let's just say it wasn't the prettiest thing to watch.

"They're bad aren't they?" Yankumi sighed hangin her head in defeat.

Kyo shrugged, "Yeah...They're terrible." He glanced at the coach, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't look like a coach, but more like a yakuza member. "No wonder they're so terrible." Kyo muttered. He wasn't about to mention that he knew her secret, because when Hitomi told him she made him promise not to let her know, that he knew.

Hitomi was talking about it one night when she thought she was alone; unknown to her Kyo was also in the house.

With a shake of his head he asked, "So, where is your soccer team? I'll work with them."

"Out in the field. Good luck." Kyo chuckled leaving, though not before stealing another glance at Kikuno.

* * *

"I guess this is it." Kyo looked at the field shaking his head at what he saw. The eight kids there, were simply lounging about not doing any practicng at all.

"Yo!" Kyo called gaining their attention. Shin, who was also in the group, expressed surprise seeing Hitomi's brother here. "I'm Kyo Tsumikara, Hitomi's older brother."

This revelation gained the attention of the few who still weren't paying attention. "And I'm going to be your soccer coach."

The whistle blew and the boys began running. Kyo stood at the ready in front of the goal post. "There are other members on the team Masayuki! Pass the ball!"

Masayuki did, but ended up kicking the ball too hard, an straight out of bounds. Kyo sighed an blew the whistle. "Next time hit it with the side of your foot. You have more control of the ball that way." Masayuki ran to get the ball as everyone else go back into positions.

"Oh, and Shin! Make some hustle! You're moving like a sloth." Shin simply gazed Bordly at Kyo; exhaling as if he was annoyed.

Once Masayuki and the ball retrned Kyo blew the whistle again, "Alrght let's go!"

The whistle blew for the final time that day, with Kyo standing over he panting boys; even Shin, who did his best to do as little as possible. "You guys did good today. If we can get in the same amount of practice tomorrow, then you might be able to win the game."

The guys stood up each of them murmuring their thanks. It may have been a lot of work, but at this rate they could win the trophy for Hitomi.

Kyo watched them leave, patting each one on the shoulder as the passed him. The only person left was Shin. "Is there something I can help you with Shin?"

He didn't answer, just smirked before walking off. Kyo frowned, and opened his mouth but his cellphone rung forcing him to answer it. "Yes, this is Kyo spea-"

_"Kyo it's your mother! It's Hitomi! She's awake!"_


	9. Memories

***Quickly crawls from under the rock i've been in and post***

**Please don't kill me...-_-**

_Remember_ _it__alic__ized words mean they are speaking in English_

**_Also I have recently started the process of going over all of my stories and fixing the grammar, and any things that may not have made sense in the original story. If you want you could go back and read the re-edited stories, but the edits are really minor so yeah._**

**_During the flashbacks, BOLDED words are in English_**

**_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Memories...**

_"Kyo it's your mother! Hitomi is awake!"_

Kyo's heart stopped for that brief second. Relief and happiness overwhelming his systems into shock. He didn't say anything in response; just stared straight ahead, tears pricking the corner of his eyes and smiling. It had only been a day since the surgery, and the doctors had said Hitomi probably wouldn't wake - if she did at all - at least for another 3 or 4 days, but this...This was nothing short of a miracle!

_"Kyo! Kyo, can you hear me! She spoke to me! My baby spoke!" _On the other end of the phone Sarah began sobbing in happiness. Kyo was tempted to join her but had to keep his composure. But...something was wrong. His mother's cries of happiness turned into that of grief, and with that the sudden euphoric feeling Kyo held was snatched away with the breeze.

_"Mother...Mother what's wrong? Did something happen? Mother!"_

_"Son," _It was his father, Henry.

_"Dad, what's going on? Why does mother sound sad?" _Kyo demanded answer, now practically yelling over the phone.

Henry didn't answer right away, _"Kyo...I'm sorry...Your mother is-well she...She jumped the gun."_

Kyo was confused, _"What...What do you mean?" _Please, don't say it.

_"Hitomi...Isn't awake yet." _Kyo dropped his head, the tears that collected in his eyes once happy; now fell to the ground heavy with sadness. _"Hitomi spoke out in her unconscious state and you mother...Well...She assumed Hitomi was awake. I'm sorry..."_

Kyo's grip on his phone tightened. His hands shook from the force. A small cracking sound from his phone urged him to release his grip, as well as the breath he was unknowingly holding. _"I see...I will...See you guys later..."_

Without another word he ended the call, dropping his hand allowing it to hang lifelessly by his side. He should have known better than to get so excited. He almost wanted to be mad at his mother for creating such hope only to come crashing down, but...But he knew that he couldn't. She was just as worried as he was. If he was there, his reactions probably would have been the same.

Kyo sighed heavily. The school day was just about over, so his job of helping Yamaguchi's students was over. For a second his thoughts drifted over to the lovely Kikuno. Maybe he should ask her out on another date. It proved to be a great distracter to his sister's condition. Yet another sigh was pulled from the young man, instantly declining the thought. It wouldn't be fair to Kikuno if he was to ask her out just because he needed a distraction.

While heading to his car, he flipped out his cell once again this time dialing Shinohara's number. He called in sick, using one of his leave days, and lounging himself into a nearby bar. Perhaps he just needed a little to drink. Kyo was never a heavy drinker, in fact having more than 2 or 3 glasses normally left him in a pretty drunk state. Even so, he was known to be a regular in the bar back in America, because for some reason he could think rather clearly when there.

Maybe because that was the place people go to forlorn their worries for the present. Perhaps it was because of that logic that Kyo could find some semblance of peace whenever his mind was being picked at by a problem. He slid into an empty booth at a corner, a small shot glass with glistening brown liquid occupying the glass.

"Oh, Star...Please be ok..." He mumbled his eyes transfixed on his glass.

* * *

"I can't wait to see those other student's faces when they see us with the winning trophy!" Noda exclaimed, the others coming in with their own remarks. The only exceptions to this was Shin - to no one's real surprise - and Uchiyama, who had taken up staring out of the window, a distant expression on his face.

The gang sat at a local eatery in the area called Inaku. They somehow managed to take up only a single booth; Shin and Kuma on one side, and the remaining three on the other. Uchiyama had chosen to take up residence on the inside, resting his head against the glass window and ignoring the conversation the others were having. His behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends as he had been behaving as such all day. However, no matter their words he refused to be lifted from his depressing state.

In the end, they allowed him time to think things through. They couldn't exactly blame him for his anxiety; they were all feeling the same. Instead of simply dwelling on it, however, they tried to keep their minds off of it. It was hard enough to act as though everything was alright, but it must be dreadful for Uchiyama simply for the fact that it was his sister.

"-And it'll be even better when Hitomi-chan actually _see _the trophy too."

"Not only that but that stupid and ugly vice-principal will have to come through with his end of our little deal."

The boys laughed in what could be called forced laugher, but after the entire day of this Uchi had, had enough. His fist slammed onto the table, and all surrounding noise went deathly silent. His friends stared at him in shock, though quickly looking away unable to hold the angry glare Uchi had. The only one who didn't shy away was Shin.

"Will you all shut up..." His voice deep, and wavering as he attempted to control his anger. "I am so tired of you all pretending that nothing is wrong...When we all know...It isn't!" He yelled the last bit caused a few others in the restaurant to glance over at their table. "So just shut up. I can't stand all of you trying to pretend to be happy...It's sickening.."

All at once the depressing atmosphere the others had been working so hard to ignore came crashing down as though it were a tidal wave. Their shoulder's seemed to sag with added weight, and the faces crestfallen. The only one who didn't seem to change at all was Shin. He was still in the same position he adorned during class; arms on the table and head down.

No one was brave enough to cut through the silence. Though the longer they waited the more pain each of them felt. Finally after what felt like an eternity - which in reality it was only 2 minutes - Noda was the brave soul to speak, "Well what...What do you want us to do? Sit here and be pitiful?..."

Uchi had no answer. He only continued to look out of the window.

Minami decided to speak next. It was surprising how quiet and tamely they would converse when they wanted too. Though they supposed that yelling wasn't the right way of approaching the type of talk they were having. "We know you're worried about Hitomi, we all are-"

"-But that doesn't mean you should feel depressed or anything. I mean, Hitomi-chan wouldn't want you to feel that way." The ones there stared at Kuma in shock. They really didn't give Kuma the credit he deserves. He was a lot more observant than they believed.

Hearing that Uchi, though he still didn't look at his friends other than through the glass' reflection, did appear to relax if only slightly. His face had the beginnings of guilt forming, and finally he heaved a heavy sigh. "Whatever..."

Kuma decided not to waste any more time after that, "Waitress!" He called out waving his arm in the air, "Another bowl-no two bowls of Ramen please!"

The conversation didn't waste time picking back up, but now it seemed even more obvious that it was forced. There were times when Noda, and Minami became sick with themselves for continue with the facade, but Kuma's attitude was what kept them from being completely swallowed by their grief and worry. Kuma was the only one who appeared truly happy, and unworried about what was going on. Uchi wasn't sure whether to be mad or relieved, though he was starting to fade towards the former.

Finally he asked in a controlled manor, "Kuma...Why are yo-...How can you stay so calm...?"

"Wha?" Kuma responded a half-eaten Odango in his mouth. He looked confused by Uchi's question. Could it be that he was so dumb, that he didn't fully understand Hitomi's condition?

"She-My sister...She's in the hospital...She may never wake up. You know that...Don't you..."

Kuma shrugged, "Yeah I do, but I don't have to worry about that because I know she's gonna wake up." The waitress brought over his two bowls of Ramen. He hungrily grabbed his chopsticks eagerly slurping his noodles. "Hitomi-chan wanted to see the world so badly, and she loves her family too much not to wake up. So I don't worry, because there is nothing for me to worry about."

For the second time in less than 20 minutes Kuma had completely blew his friends away. Even Shin, who's head was down the entire time, sat up to listen to his large friend. Shin's signature smirk fitted itself onto his face.

"He's right, ya know." Shin remarked. While he would never admit it aloud, Kuma's insightful words calmed his racing mind quite a bit. And judging from the drastically different atmosphere at the table, it did the same for the others. Uchi's eyes closed and he rested his head against the cool window pane beside him. For the third time a conversation started. This one much more light-hearted and no longer forced as they began talking about all of the things they would do and show Hitmoni once she woke up. Shin remained sitting up, looking out the window with his trademark expression or boredom.

All Uchi could think about what his sister. The longer he thought the more vivid his childhood memories of them became. A smile came to his face as one memory in particular resurfaced. It was their first day of school, and Hitomi fought with every fiber of her small 8 year old body, to convince their mother to let her dress herself.

_'Flashback'_

_"Hitomi we don't have time for this. It's almost time for school, and I have to be to work in 10 minutes." Sayuri Uchiyama tried to explain to the pouting 8 year old Hitomi. Her dark hair was in a ponytail, and her eyes stared defiantly in the space where she believed her mother was standing._

_"But I wanna do it myself! I've been practicing a lot!" Hitomi turned her head to her right saying, "Right Uchi-nii!"_

_The younger Uchi tensed at being put on the spot, and glanced between Hitomi and his mother. "Um...Well...Sis, we are kind of pressed for time. Maybe you should wait until next time."_

_"You're such a traitor Uchi-nii." Hitomi grumbled crossing her arms even more. She wasn't going to budge about dressing herself. Hitomi had been practicing doing everything on her own. This way mother had one less thing to worry about. Even back then she and Uchi were trying to think of ways to lessen their mother's load. They didn't think it was fair that she had to do everything on her own. So to Hitomi, who really couldn't do much on her own, the simple act of dressing herself was far more important that anyone could possibly understand. Sayuri checked the clock hanging on the wall, and sighed. "Oh alright, dear. You have 5 minutes then you have to be right here and ready to go."_

_Hitomi smiled as wide as her mouth would let her, and she threw her arms around Sayuri chanting 'Arigatou' over and over again. She ran as fast as her blindness would allow her, and into her room closing the door behind her._

_Sayuri sighed watching Hitomi run up the stairs. "She gets her stubbornness from her father."_

_"Too bad he doesn't give us anything we can actually use." Uchi mumbled bitterly, the subject of their missing father a heavy subject for him. Sayuri hadn't heard his comment, but it wasn't for her to hear anyway. Uchi sat on one of the old, worn out chairs in their home as they waited for Hitomi to come back down. Five minutes was almost up. It would be a miracle if they managed to get to class on time._

_"Uchi, I want you to look after your sister while at school. Don't let her out of your sight, not for a minute." Sayuri said moments before Hitomi came down stairs. Uchi nodded having heard this speech before many times leading up to this day. It would be completely mean to leave Hitomi to her own devises while at school. How would she get around? Sayuri went through a lot of trouble to assure that Uchi and Hitomi had all of the same classes. This way they would be together the entire time, and nothing could happen to Hitomi._

_"Alright! I'm ready!" Hitomi exclaimed happily zipping from her room and making a skidding halt in front of Sayuri, holding her arms out to her side for inspection of her clothes. "Well what do you think? I told you I could do it myself."_

_"Oh, dear..." Sayuri mumbled covering her mouth._

_Uchi wasn't about to be polite and instead he fell onto the floor laughing as loud as he could. "Oh man, sis! You look terrible-HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed more now rolling on his back. "Y-you should-HAHAHA-see yourself!"_

_Hitomi was not amused and dropped her arms down, an angry glare and embarrassed blush on her face. She angrily stomped her tiny foot on the ground, "Uchi-nii! Stop laughing! Stop laughing right this instant!"_

_"I-*Wheeze* Haha - C-c-can't-HAHAHA!" Uchi explained pathetically and through his fit of laughter._

_Hitomi pouted still trying to make Uchi stop yelling. She didn't know what was so funny. Hitomi was positive she had done a well enough job getting dress. Well...That's what she believed anyway. In reality, the bow on her collar was done wrong and instead of a neat bow it looked like a large knot. Her shirt - which was a button down type shirt - had every other butto__n__ done, with a lingering button at the bottom, and her skirt was on backwards. The only thing that was right was her socks and shoes which weren't saying much. Sayuri let out a couple of good natured chuckles, before walking toward and kneeling in front of Hitomi. "Here, let me help you dear."_

_Hitomi finally gave in, "Fine, but just this last time."_

_In the back, Uchi was still rolling on the ground laughing._

**_END_**

"That smile is creeping me out." Noda whispered as he, Kuma and Minami watched Uchi. He didn't even seem to notice the guy's staring at him.

"Yeeeeaaahhh..." Kuma, and Minami agreed.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Minami stated.

"Maybe a cute girl." Noda offered.

"Or Ramen." At the same time both Minami and Noda smacked Kuma over the head, "Baka!"

"It was just a suggestion." Kuma whimpered out massaging his head.

"Well, whatever it is he's thinking about it much be good." Minami said blowing the situation off, and leaning back in his seat. "You guys wanna hit the arcade for a bit?"

Noda shrugged, "I'm game, Kuma?"

"Why not, I'm full and this time I'll be ready for Pac-Man."

As the guys were leaving, Uchi followed behind them simply on instinct of always hanging with them. However, his mind was far from the conversation of Pac-man his friends were currently engaged in. Shin had decided to separate from the group, going to do whatever he does in his spare time. During their walk another, brief memory came to mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey look it's that girl with the freaky eyes" "Haha, she's so stupid! She doesn't even know her colors!" "That's because she's blind idiot." "So who cares? She's a dumb freak."_

_"Hitomi are you ok?" Uchi asked noticed the sad look on her face._

_"Yeah...I'm ok." She mumbled back. She had long ago realized that her hearing was better than most people. So it wasn't a surprise that Uchi didn't hear the three people whispering in the front. Uchi didn't appear to believe her but didn't say anything. Suddenly Hitomi stood. "Where you going?"_

_"To throw this away."_

_Uchi stood, "I'll do it."_

_"No, it's fine. I can do it myself." Hitomi replied and started walking to the front of the classroom. She hadn't really memorized the layout of the room yet, but she had managed to get to the trashcan in the front corner of the room without problems. She smiled in accomplishment. As she was returning to her seat, one of the kids from earlier stuck his foot out causing Hitomi to trip. Uchi was quickly on his feet, "Sis!" The other kids laughed, and the one who stuck his found out said -_

_"Ha! She didn't even see it coming!" Uchi glared at the boy and suddenly lunched at him. It was then the teacher came in, only seeing when Uchi attack the boy but not seeing the reason why. Because of that Sayuri had to have been called at work, and had to pick them up early. Uchi was suspended for 2 days, and Hitomi had decided that she didn't want to go back there without Uchi there. On their way home Sayuri scolded Uchi on why it wasn't right to get into fights. Hitomi and Uchi walking behind Sayuri. Hitomi looked up at Uchi and smiled. "Thanks Uchi-nii." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Uchi grinned back, a slight blush on his face, "It was nothing." Sayuri decided to stop by a small store to get some dinner for the night. While in there Uchi had also brought something, using the few little dollars he managed to save up, but it wasn't for him._

_"Hitomi, here." He said handing Hitomi the object._

_"What is it?"_

_"They're shades. I'm tired of hearing those kids talk about your eyes and stuff, and I know you can hear them with your bat ears-"_

_"Hey! They're not bat ears!" Hitomi shouted indignantly, causing Uchi to laugh. Hitomi then looked down at the shades in her hands, before putting them on. "How do I look?"_

_Uchi grinned, "Not bad."_

**_END_**

It was getting late out, as the sun began passing over the horizon, leaving the moon and stars in its wake. The arcade was coming into sight, and the group sped up slightly in attempt to get out of the approaching cold. A sudden chill ran through Uchi and he unconsciously pulled his jacket tighter over his body. The chill put into mind another memory, though this one didn't make him smile. It took place only a year later than his last memory.

_Flashback_

_Uchi lay in his bed, covers piled up to his neck, a white wet rag lying across his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth. At his bedside were Sayuri, a look of intense worry on her face, and Hitomi holding Uchi's hand. "Is he going to be ok?" Sayuri smiled down at Hitomi - now 9 -, and placed a hand on her head. Sayuri's hands were calloused from work, yet still retained its delicate touch that only a mother could have._

_"Don't worry dear. It is just a cold." The thermometer beeped and it was removed. "Oh dear, 101 degrees." Sayuri didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Uchi alone, especially with his fever, but she couldn't miss another day of work. She had used up all her leave days for events at the school. If she missed today th__e__n it would be deducted from her pay, which isn't really enough to sustain them. Especially with all the payments for Hitomi's eye condition. Regular doctor visits to make sure her eyes didn't get worse so she can still be eligible for the surgery. Not to mention how much money she has to put aside to save up for such a surgery. Between all of that paying for a sitter - or even finding one on such short notice - wasn't possible. A tired sigh left Sayuri's mouth._

_"Hitomi, dear, I'm afraid you'll have to stay home toda-"_

_"No! I can't!" Hitomi instantly protested, "If I miss today then it will mess up my perfect attendance!"_

_"Please baby, I can't do this right now."_

_"But okaa-san! Please! I really wanna go to school." Hitomi continued to plea, "I don't need Uchi-nii there now! I know the layout of the school now, and the teachers there are nice to help when I need it too!"_

_"Hito-"_

_"Pleeeeaaassseeee~!" For effect Hitomi clasped her hands together in a pleading manor. Form the bed Uchi coughed, gaining their attention, "O-okaa-san...Let her go...I-i'll be fine...I-i'll j-just sleep..." Sayuri sighed. She hated having to do this job on her own, or that there was no finantial income coming from their father._

_"Fine, but you call if you need anything. I'll come back on my breaks to check on you." Sayuri told Uchi, giving him some medicine and leaving some bottles of water and snacks where he didn't have to do much moving to get them in case he found an appetite. Hitomi smiled and squeezed Uchi's hand, "Thanks Uchi-nii. I'll finish reading that braille book to you when I get back ok."_

_Uchi gave a tired smile to his sister, though she couldn't see it, "O-ok...Bye..."_

_"Let's go Hitomi." Sayuri quickly dropped Hitomi off to school. "Wait for me to come and get you, understand?" Hitomi nodded happily. Sayuri first made sure she was in class before running to her job. She wouldn't get off until late tonight, but thankfully she had many small 10-15 minute breaks even so often. If she ran the whole way, then she would be able to get home in 6 minutes check on Uchi and make it back to work before her break ended. She had it all figured out, or at least that's what she thought. During her breaks Sayuri would dash back home to make sure Uchi was doing alright. She didn't have a choice, and while the strain of running was hard on her she knew that in order to make sure Uchi was ok she had to do it. Truthfully she didn't mind, as long as she knew her baby was ok. It was nearing dusk when Sayuri finally entered her home for the last time that day, shrugging off her jacket and removing her shoes. She went around the corner into Uchi's room to see Uchi sitting up, his face having regained some color. Sayuri smiled, both tiredly and lovingly._

_"You-"_

_"Where's Hitomi?" Uchi suddenly asked not having heard one sound of her since his mother came back._

_Sayuri faulter, "Wh-what...Hitomi?" Suddenly her eye's widened and she went into a panic. "Hitomi!" She shouted running all through the house. "Hitomi!" Sayuri threw open Hitomi's room, but she wasn't in there. "Baby! Hitiomi!" Sayuri's hands flew to her hair. How could she have forgotten about Hitomi! Her baby! She was so used to Uchi and Hitomi walking home together that it hadn't even crossed her mind all through the day. Hitomi must still be at the school, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Sayuri's eyes flew to the clock on the wall, 6:50. That means she was out there for...Almost 4 hours!_

_Sayuri shot to her feet faster than a bullet, and rushed to the door. She hadn't even bother to put on her shoes or grab her coat before she threw open the door only to see- "Hitomi!" Sayuri exclaimed in relief tears running down her face. "Baby, you're ok!" Sayuri's heart began to burn when she could feel Hitomi shivering and the severe coldness of her skin. Uchi had slowly begun making his way down the stairs, stopping once he was around the corner. Sayuri hadn't even noticed the two men until-_

_"Ma'am are you her mother."_

_Sayuri looked up at the police officers and nodded, "Yes...I am."_

_"Are you aware that your daughter has been standing in front of the school for possibly hours in the cold."_

_Sayuri looked down at Hitomi, "Baby, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean I...Forgot...Hitomi..."_

_Even with her shivering body, blue lips and cold skin she still smiled, "I-i-i-it's ok...O-o-o-okaa-s-s-san. I-i-i-is U-uchi-n-nii o-o-ok?" Tears spilled from Sayuri's eyes, and she hugged Hitomi close to her. The police officers looked at each other, before one of them gave a slight nod, though neither of them looked thrilled about what they had to do. One of them grabbed Sayuri and pried her off of Hitomi, and the second grabbed Hitomi. "We are truly sorry about this ma'am, but by the law I have to take your daughter under suspicions of neglect."_

_"W-w-what...No...No! You can't take her!" Sayuri shrieked making a sudden lunge forward, only to be held back by the first officer. "Please don't make this any harder than it is."_

_"Okaa-san...What's going on?" Uchi asked, as he started to feel dizzy from standing so long._

_"Okaa-san, what is he talking about?" Hitomi asked as she felt herself being pulled away from her home. "Okaa-san! What's going on! Let me go! I wanna go home! Okaa-san!" Sayuri struggled with everything she had, but all the running earlier had worn her out. That and the police officer was much stronger than her. He shoved her back, though not hard enough to cause any damage. With his head down he quickly left, following after his partner and the screaming child. Sayuri quickly scrambled to her feet, and threw open the door only to see the police car speeding away._

_"No! NOOOO! HITOMI!"_

**_END_**

Uchi shook his head, as he tried to discreetly hide the tears he began to shed over the memory. He didn't understand how everything could go so wrong after that. His mother had completely lost any standing over Hitomi after than night, and she was seen as unfit to care for her. Hitomi was placed into the system and they were never able to find her again. Uchi remember that for the next few weeks she was put under probation, and watched closely. In those days Sayuri almost lost Uchi as well. Thankfully, they were able to get through it. As he sighed, Uchi noticed he was leaning on one of the machines. Minami happened to look up at Uchi, and waved him over before returning to the game he and Noda were playing. Uchi hesitated, but slowly found himself returning to the group. He just had to have faith that what Kuma said was right. If he didn't then Uchi knew that these next few days would be hell for him.

* * *

"So this is where you've been." It was a familiar voice to Kyo's ears, but not one that he had been expecting to hear.

He didn't even look up at her, "Kukino...Why are you here?"

Kukino frowned, sitting on the other side of the booth, "I'm looking for you of course. I thought you would come and find me after the school day was over but you left." She looked down, fiddling with her hands above the table. "I just thought that...You would say hey or something..."

Kyo didn't reply to her. Instead he looked at the still full glass of alcohol in front of him. Kyo then saw the rejected look on Kikuno's face, or the way she bit her bottom lip in order to hide her tears. Guilt bubbled within Kyo, as he sighed reaching across the table to hold Kikuno's hands. "Come on now, don't look like that. I'm sorry Kikuno, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just...Going through something."

Relieved that the cause of his indifference wasn't because he truly didn't like her, she said, "Is it your sister?"

Kyo simply nodded. He looked up into Kikuno's brown eyes, and he explained to her about the phone call he had received earlier. During his story, Kikuno had moved so she was sitting beside him letting him lay on her shoulder and hugging him slightly. Kikuno gently rubbed his shoulder, letting him just lean on her. She didn't know what it was about Kyo. Up until he had asked her to dinner, she hadn't seen him the light of a potential lover. She only saw him as the friend of Shinohara. However, after last night Kukino couldn't do anything without Kyo somehow coming to the front of her mind. She even caught herself writing Kyo's name in her notepad over and over again as if she was a little girl in high school.

Kukino smiled to herself, gently resting her head on Kyo's. They sat their silently, Kukino offering her company and comfort, and Kyo greedily accepting it. His shoulders slouched, and his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath the aroma of Kukino's perfume filling his lung, calming him even further.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?" Kyo whispered quietly. It sounded as if he himself was about to fall asleep.

"Sure..."

"It's of the first day I met Star."

_Flashback_

_A blue car rode down the streets of_

_"**I don't see why you guys are even doing this."** A young boy complained, his dark short hair covering his head and his arms crossed as he sulked. His dark eyes currently glaring off to the side and out of the window. The boy wore a maroon colored t-shirt, along with some blue jeans. Around his neck were large headphones, in which muffled music could be heard. He looked to be about 16 years old._

_In the front of the blue car a young beautiful American woman turned her head to stare at her son. Her dark, glossy black hair was pulled up into a high bun leaving nothing to obscure the radiant smile on her thin, red lips. Her blue eyes seemed to laugh at her only son. **"Kyo, I thought we had explained this to you. I want another child, and since I am physically incapable of having another child we had agreed to adopt."**_

_Kyo appeared to sink further into his seat, his shoulders scrunching up even more. "**It still seems pretty stupid..."**_

**_"Don't worry Kyo I'm sure you and your new sibling will get along just great." _**_Sarah smiled then returned to face the front._

**_"That's not what I'm worried about."_**_ Kyo mumbled to himself. He didn't want a younger sibling. That just ment more was going to be expected of him, and he was quite content of being an only child. Having another person in the house was just going to make it harder for him. He's gonna have to babysit, become a good example and do all the things he doesn't want to do. "**At least tell me why we're doing this in friggin Okinawa, Japan of all places."**_

_"**Why not?"** His mother supplied, **"Don't you think it would be cool to have a brother or sister of a different culture? Besides, this way the child can be exposed to some different experiences."**_

_Kyo rolled his eyes, "**That's a stupid reason. The brat probably won't even understand a word we're saying, and neither of you speak Japanese well enough to even talk to people."**_

**_"That's why we have this-"_**_ Henry suddenly said holding up an English-Japanese translation book. "-**With this we should be just fine."** Both he and the mother laughed, while Kyo face palmed chaking his head at his parents. He just knew that this was going to be a bad idea._

_Henry parked the car, and he and Sarah were the first to get out. Kyo remained in his seat, and was planning to remain there however a tap on the window and his mother's expectant expression had him walking into the large orphanage with them. He lagged in the back his posture the embodiment of displeasure. He put on his headphones as his parents began talking - or attempting to anyway - with the lady at the desk._

_Kyo looked at all of the other Japanese couples looking at the other kids. The pamphlet he was forced to read said that their ages were from infants to 18, but so far he only saw the younger kids. The older ones were probably out or something. He looked back at his parents and saw that their translation book was put away. They were also talking to a different lady so he assumed they found someone who could speak English. He sighed and fitted himself in a corner and crossed his arms._

_He couldn't stay there for long because his mother came over and grabbed his arm pulling him along so they can see the different kids. Kyo really wasn't interested in what his parents and the lady were talking about, so he simply turned his music up even more._

_The further they walked in the orphanage the more kids and couples he saw. There were many rooms but the lady didn't stop until they came to a large circular room. There were older kids in the room, probably around 5 - 11 yeas of age. His parents began talking to some of them using the lady as a translator, leaving Kyo standing there awkwardly in the middle of the room. He looked around trying to find a place to sit and not be bothered, but when he finally found a spot he saw it already occupied by another person; a little girl. She was all alone and none of the other couples seemed to go near her. Even so the girl didn't seem discouraged by the idea that she might not get a new home. While she did appear sad, Kyo got the reason it was because of something else entirely._

_Kyo continued to stare at the girl wondering why she was alone. She had beautiful long black hair, and a fair skin completion. He couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden behind black shades. Her face a soft and childlike - it wouldn't take a genius to know that she would grow up into a beautiful young woman. Even so, no one went over to her. Suddenly a new couple entered the room and also spotted the little girl. However, their advances were put on hold when the lady escorting them whispered something to them in Japanese and all at once the little girl was again forgotten._

_Kyo once again looked at the girl, and with a shrug walked over to the corner she sat in. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Now at least he wouldn't be bothered. He looked at his i-pod to change the song and in that split moment of no music he heard a soft voice say,_

_"-re you?"_

_Kyo looked around wondering who said that before remembering the girl that was sitting on the floor not far from his leg. He paused his music and stared down at the girl who didn't even look at him. **"What did you say?"**_

_This time the girl looked up but due to her glasses he still couldn't see eyes. She spoke again but Kyo didn't have any idea what she was saying. So he decided that he would ignore her and put his music back on. The girl didn't have the same idea. Suddenly Kyo felt a hand feeling around directly on his crotch, and he blushed snatching his head phones off his head and stepping back. **"What the hell do you think you're doing**_**_?_****_!"_**

_The girl didn't appear to see what she did wrong a simply tilted her head to the side in confusion. She opened her mouth again but Kyo know Japanese so what she said was lost in translation. His parents happened to hear him yell and came over along with the English speaking lady._

**_"Kyo, why on earth are you being so loud_****_?_****_" _**_His mother reprimanded a look of disappointment on her face._

_Kyo just glared at the girl, **"She's my problem. She's pretty touchy feely for a kid."**_

_His mother was going to ask what he me__a__nt when the lady escort spoke, **"Ah, allow me to explain-" **Kyo was quite surprised when he heard her speak. She almost had no accent and her mastery of the language was even better than some of the native's he heard. **"That girl there is...Well...She's different from the rest."**_

**_"How so?" _**_Henry prodded._

_The woman seemed hesitant to answer but eventually she said, **"That girl...Well, she's blind you see. She hasn't been here very long, but no one will consider adopting her because of her condition."**_

_Kyo looked at the girl in shock. She turned to each person as if she knew where they were, but the look on her face said she was confused at not knowing the language. Now he knew what the other escort had told the couple that made them want to leave. _'But that isn't right' _He thought. Just because she couldn't see, that didn't mean they should isolate her. That just meant she needed more care and attention than the others. He hated it when people unjustly condemn one person just because of circumstances that they couldn't control. He was sure she didn't ask to be blind. So why should that make her any different from others?_

**_"What's her name?" _**_K__yo asked the lady still looking at the girl._

_His parents stared at Kyo surprised. The lady answered, **"Hitomi Uchiyama. Though even if she understood English she won't speak. She hasn't even since she got here three months ago."**_

**_"She spoke to me." _**_Kyo said before kneeling down. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Just moments ago he didn't even want to come here, but now here he was feeling sorry for this little girl. He knew what it was like to be ignored, and over looked just because he was different. He wasn't of the norm. Hitomi looked in his direction as Kyo knelt down._

**_"Hitomi, right?" _**_He said lightly touching her shoulder. She nodded slowly. He grabbed her hand lightly and then touched her finger to his chest. **"Kyo..."**_

_Hitomi tilted her head to the side and after a while she repeated, "...Kyo-San..."_

_His parents looked at Kyo and Hitomi and __then__ at each other smiling. They turned to the escort and said, **"Where are the adoption papers."**_

_While they handled all the business part, Kyo stayed with Hitomi who just continued smiling at him and saying his name over and over again._

**End**

Kikuno laughed softly at Kyo, who was still wrapped comfortably in her arms. "She accidentally grabbed your-well, you know." She was now blushing but thankfully Kyo couldn't see it since his eyes were close.

He chuckled himself, "Yeah. At first I thought maybe she had the hots for me, ya know. I mean, look at me I'm kind of hot."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kikuno teased poking his cheek lightly.

"Well, I'm good looking enough to court you so I think I'm pretty content." Kikuno didn't know how to respond to that. She simply rested her head on his and held him tighter. The bar they were in was slowly becoming more crowded and nosier as the evening dove into night. It was during that time that Kyo finally detangled himself from Kikuno's embrace and looked at her.

His eyes focused on hers with such intensity that her breathing stalled. All he did was look at her but she felt as though she couldn't move. His dark eyes pierced into her soul, and every second that seemed to pass felt like an eternity. Slowly Kyo moved his face closer to Kukino's his gaze never moving from her eyes. His hand moved to gently cup her face, and when he was only inches from her slightly parted lips he whispered,

"..May I...?"

Kikuno's yes fluttered closed, a blushed dusted upon her flawless skin. Kyo's sweet breath tickled her lips. She could smell the mint on his breath, but no alcohol, which was a relief since it meant he wasn't drunk. Kikuno gave such a small nod Kyo was just able to notice it, but that small notion was all he needed. He closed the small gab gently fitting his lips on hers. The moment their lips met electricity sparked between the two. Kikuno's heart sped up and she could feel herself tremble. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but no matter how much her mind said 'no' and heart screamed 'YES!'

Kyo felt her tremor beneath his hand. He smoothly caressed her cheek with the bad of his thumb. His mouth moved slowly against her's, not pushing her for any more than the simple kiss. The way her lips molded against his had his mind spinning, and blood rushing. At that moment Kyo knew that what he felt for this woman transcended simply 'liking her'. There was something much deeper laced within his should. Something he wanted to share with Kikuno.

Slowly, they parted, their lips still remaining only centimeters apart and both panting from their short yet intense kiss. Kyo watched Kikuno through half lidded eyes, brushing his thumb against her rosy cheek.

Kikuno kept her eyes closed desperately trying to slow her heart. It had been a long time since she had been kissed in such a way. The way her heart fluttered, and emotions race reminded her of her first love. It's been years since anyone had made her feel like this. Her eyes carefully opened, her full lips stretching into a gentle, shy smile.

Kyo returned the smile, "Let's get out of here." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"Ok..."

The couple rose from their booth. Kyo led Kikuno to his car, opening the door for her before getting in himself. Kyo sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. He could still feel the sensations of her lips on his. Kyo glanced to his right. Kikuno's thoughts must have been the same as his own. Her small, delicate fingers were tracing the contours of her sweet and luscious lips. He swallowed a groan wanting so bad share another kiss. Instead he started the car, heading towards Kikuno's home. The tension in the car was pliable, both of their minds on the kiss. Finally Kikuno whispered,

"What happened when Hitomi went home with you?"

Kyo was surprised by the drastic change of topic, but figured she was attempting to break the obvious tension. He racked his brain to move away from Kikuno's lips, but ie was easier said than done. Minutes later he replied,

"It wasn't easy getting use to Hitomi's condition. Not only could she not speak out language, but she couldn't see either. Even so we managed."

_Flashback_

_"Name...My Sarah." Sarah said slowly and unsurely as she flipped through the Japanese-English translation book._

_The now family of four sat in the small apartment they rented out for the week of their visit. Hitomi was on a sofa sitting beside Kyo, a smile on her face as she silently laughed at Sarah attempting to speak her language._

**_"I don't think you're saying that right." _**_Henry said taking the book from his wife. **"Here let me try." **He cleared his throat before, "My broccoli is far in space Henry."_

_Hitomi's smile widened but she didn't laugh knowing they were trying their hardest to communicate. Even so their attempts were hilarious. She reached for the sandwich in her lap and nibbled on it. Sarah and Henry argued over something but it was in English so Hitomi didn't understand it. Finally Henry attempted to speak again._

_"How...Uh...Your age are you?"_

_Kyo looked at Hitomi as her face scrunched up in confusion while she attempted to piece together the question. He knew she understood when she smiled,_

_"10."_

_Henry rapidly flipped to the back of the book, **"Here it is, she's 10 years old."**_

_Sarah's eyes lit up, **"Oh that's just wonderful! Kyo when we go back to America you'll have to take a Japanese language course. We can't use this book forever and until she gets the English language down you'll be out translator."**_

_Kyo frowned, **"Why do I have to do it?"**_

_Sarah laughed, **"Because I am the mom, and I said so."**_

_Kyo grumbled to himself his arms again crossed. It was then he heard,_

**_"Am...Re...Ca?" _**_Hitomi attempted to sound out. **"...No...Japan?..."**_

_Henry and Sarah knew that taking Hitomi from her home country might be a problem, but they only came down here for the adoption, not to live. Over the course of the next few hours there were numerous attempts from the couple to explain to Hitomi what was going to happen. Kyo watched Hitomi from the corner of his eyes. He could tell she was sad about the new information but she still remained polite. When they were sure she understood enough they decided to let her and Kyo become better acquainted. They could see on Hitomi's face that she didn't like it, but she knew she had to go no matter what._

_Kyo was left with the translation book, and Hitomi, both of them silent. Kyo wasn't about to make a fool of himself and say something and say something stupid in Japanese. So he remained silent. He noticed Hitomi struggling with something. She kept mouthing something but he couldn't read her lips._

**_"Um...Eng-olish-u...?" _**_Her accent was heavy and made it hard for Kyo to distinguish even her simple words. **"Me...Small-u..." **Kyo realized that that Hitomi was trying her hardest to communicate. Sadly she probably didn't get much training at her school. It must be hard being around a bunch of people who knows nothing about her language. Kyo looked at the translation book again and sighed._

**_"Fine..."_**

_He flip__ped__through __the book. It was harder than he thought it was to find the right combination of words. In order to help him out he found a piece of paper and pencil to write down his sentences. He didn't speak for almost half an hour, but Hitomi remained patient. Kyo looked from the book to the paper making sure his phrasing was as correct as possible before clearing his throat._

_"Do you...Want...Want to leave Japan?" Kyo felt awkward and foolish as he spoke. His diction was terrible and clearly American. However, the moment he saw the smile on Hitomi's face he suddenly felt proud of himself. It wasn't the 'Poor thing he's trying so hard' smile like she gave his parents, but a smile that screamed 'hope'. Hope for what he didn't know but whatever it was it made him feel better._

_"Not really. I was hoping to see my family again but I don't think that's going to happen."_

_Kyo instantly turned to the book not feeling as idiotic as earlier._

_"Say that...Slower please…" That phrase became a common phrase said between them as Kyo raced to piece together Hitomi's sentence. Once he did he felt bad for her. He remembered the escort lady saying she was only there for a few months, so it wasn't too long ago that she was taken from her real family._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sure you'll...Like it here."_

_Hitomi nodded solemnly, "Yeah..."_

_Another 15 minutes passed before Kyo said, "I'll teach you English starting now." Hitomi was surprised but there was also excitement. She didn't know why she felt so safe with Kyo but something about him gave her the same feel as Uchi. She knew it would take a while before she was fully accepting of them, but the fact that she wasn't out right rejecting them was relieving._

_"Hello__,__ my name is Kyo." Kyo first said in Japanese, "And now English...**Hello, my name is Kyo. **Now you say it. **Hello-"**_

**_"Haw-low..."_**

_Kyo smirked,** "-My."**_

**_"My."_**

**_"-Name"_**

**_"Na-eme.."_**

**_"-Is."_**

**_"Is-e."_**

**_"Kyo."_**

**_"Hitomi."_**

_Kyo chuckled and reached his hand to ruffle her hair.** "We'll work on it."**_

**_End_**

"We managed to help each other out. By the time she was 12 she was able to speak English and in half the time I got her language down. It was an eventful few years I tell you." Kyo chuckled remembering all the times they shared.

Kikuno smiled, loving how calm and relaxed Kyo seemed as he recalled the memories. She enjoyed seeing him happy. The way he smiled and his eyes seemed to shine with joy made her heart thump. Kyo appeared much younger than he already was, when he smiled. Kyo noticed the look on Kikuno's face, and his turned into confusion.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Kikuno laughed, "Nothing at all Kyo, nothing at all."

* * *

**Ya knows the drill! XD**


	10. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Ok, here is the next chapter to my Gokusen story! I hope you all enjoy reading it! ^^**

**Reminders:** _Italicized words means they're speaking in English (**Unless I say otherwise in the story - Please pay attention)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's...*sighs sadly***

* * *

**Chapter 10: The light at the end of the Tunnel**

It was hard for me to determine whether I was awake or not. Either way all I was able to see was darkness. I think my eyes were closed. That meant I was sleeping, right? How long was I sleeping for? Hours? Days? Months? Years? I didn't know for sure. I remember being told that I might not wake up because of my brain being messed up or something.

_"I can't believe we let her go through with this."_

Who was that? That voice...It sounded familiar. It was my mother.

_"It couldn't be helped. She's an adult now. She knew the risks...All we can do is be here and support her whenever she wakes up."_

So I am asleep. Now if only they would say how long I was asleep.

_"Oh, Kyo I thought you would be at Shirokin. Didn't you say that you were helping with Yamaguchi's class with soccer?"_

Kyo is there too? And what was all this talk about soccer?...Did I miss something?

_"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to stop by and see my litter Star before I head over there."_

There was a soft gentle hand that rested on my head.

_"Wake up soon Star."_

Chapped lips were carefully pressed against the skin on my forehead. Kyo left and I wanted to reach out for him to stay but no matter how much I tried I couldn't move. So instead I sat there listening to the random conversations my parents were having. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at Shirokin. Did the others miss me? I bet Yankumi had something to do with the others playing soccer. I wanted to wake up so bad. Not just because it would make everyone happy, but because I would finally be able to see everyone's happy faces. I wanted to see everyone...But...There was one person who I wanted to see the most.

Shin...

Just thinking about him, even in my unconscious state, had my heart racing. I could hear my parents call out in worry when the monitor started beeping faster, only to return to normal in the next few seconds. I wanted to see us holding hands, his smirk, eyes, nose, hair, hands - everything really.

_"You must be Sayuri, Hitomi's birth mother."_

My Okaa-san is here too! Now I really wished I would wake up. Sadly I knew that I wouldn't. It wasn't time yet. With an inaudible sigh, I resumed to listen to the conversations of my parents, and a translator that my Okaa-san brought with her. Okaa-san had to leave not long later due to her still working lots of hours to put Uchi through school. You know...Thinking back. I think me leaving my mother and brother was a blessing in disguise. What would have happened if I did stay with her? She would have been working a lot more, probably twice as much just to put us through school. All of that working could have gotten her sick, and what would have happened to us if she died? When I left I'm sure she had a bit extra money with one less mouth to feed, and especially without all the doctor visits. I bet Okaa-san noticed that, and hated herself for thinking it, but I can't blame her. In the end it worked out...I found a nice family, and she doesn't have to worry about some huge bill coming to her due to the surgery. So maybe...All of that wasn't so bad after all.

_"Baby, please wake up."_

I would if I could. I missed being able to speak to you mom. I heard her gasp, and for a split second all sound stopped. Suddenly there was a sound of a cellphone's buttons being pressed. My mother than said something really strange.

_Kyo! It's your mother! It's Hitomi! She's awake!"_

...

I was?...Then why is it still dark? Did...Did the surgery not work? Will I still not be able to see!

_"My baby! She spoke to me!"_

I don't understand what's going on. My mother was soon in hysterics, her happy cries quickly turning into sobs. I was so confused. My dad then spoke, informing Kyo - who I'm assuming was on the phone - that I had simply spoke out in my unconscious state. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I gave my mother false hope like that. I wish I could speak again to tell them not to worry, but no matter what I tried I didn't hear any new reaction from my parents. I knew they were dying with worry. So was I. Hey brain! You better make enough of whatever hormone you're supposed to too wake me up! And do it fast! There are people waiting on us!

Of course I didn't get an answer but I wasn't really expecting one. Didn't my brain want to see the sun? Or the stars? And all the colors? Like blue or red? What about Shin? I know my brain wanted to see him. It had too because when I was awake all my brain would allow me to think about was Shin.

Wait...I don't think brains could see things. Well...It could interpret the image that's being sent to it. That's good enough for me.

For the next few hours all I heard was my father attempting to comfort my mother. Eventually they decided to leave about an hour before visiting was over, saying that it would be best if she gets some rest at home. Though I wanted them to stay, I knew that what my mother needed was some time away fro seeing me like this. I didn't blame her. I was alone now. The one thing that I feared the most. I hated being alone. To not have anyone there to talk to or guide me through the dark labyrinth that is my life.

I heard the door open, and I assumed it was a doctor, but the voice belonged to Kyo instead.

**~*~*Italicized words are now representing Japanese~*~***

"_Here she is. It's a shame we can't stay longer."_

I wonder who he's talking too.

_"Are you sure it's OK for me to be here Kyo?"_

Wait...Was that...Kikuno? The nurse from school? Why is she with my brother? And furthermore, why is she calling him by his first name and no honorific? Exactly how much did I miss!

_"Of course it is Kikuno. Look, I'm really serious about us-"_

I can just see Kikuno blushing heavily. Her eyes are probably wide, and her heart beating wildly. She would probably break one of these stupid heart monitors from how fast it was beating.

_"-and I want to introduce you to my family. I want you to be in my family. O-of course, o-only if y-you want t-too!"_

I wanted to laugh at the sudden nervousness in his voice.

_"K-kyo...I don't...This is too fast..."_

_"I can wait Kikuno. It could be months, or even years before you even consider being apart of my family. But I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I know you're the one. I know it's kind of strange that I'm saying all of this in my sister's hospital room-"_

Oh you think! Great going brother! You know how to make me feel uncomfortable, conscious or not!

_"-But I'm telling you the truth. Just promise me you'll think about it. Even if you don't want to marry me-"_

I could hear Kikuno's breath hitch.

_"At least give me the chance to date, and cherish you for as long as you can stand me. I am not a child Kikuno, I know when I am in love and when I am in lust. What I feel for you is undeniable, and irrevocable love."_

I wish I could turn off my hearing right now. It's not that I was disgusted or embarrassed by what I was hearing, but I just felt that they deserved some privacy. Though, it was Kyo's fault for doing that stuff here. Even so, I was happy that Kyo found someone he cared about. Both Kyo and I waited for Kikuno to respond - just because I said they deserved some privacy doesn't mean I wasn't interested in the conversation.

_"Kyo I...-"_

I could almost see the slow smile come to Kikuno's face.

_"Ok...There is just one last thing I must say."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you as well Kyo."_

If I was awake I would have probably busted out in tears. Of course they would be happy tears. It was probably best that I didn't though. Was it possible that what Kyo and Kikuno had was what they call 'Love at first sight?'. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be like that when I first lay eyes on Shin. Was it possible to be in love by just seeing someone? I couldn't wait to find out.

_"Let's finish the conversation in the car."_

I heard Kyo say lovingly to Kikuno, who I knew was probably blushing like a fool. I was grateful that they wouldn't continue to talk about that stuff around me. I already felt as tough I was intruding.

_"Looks like you might have an older sister soon, Star." _

My brother whispered it to me, his hand now resting on the crown of my head as he gave me a brotherly kiss. I felt another hand grab mine, but it wasn't Kyo's. I had never felt this hand before, but due to the petiteness of the hand I knew it was Kikuno. She gave me a reassuring squeeze. I knew Kyo was smiling like an idiot when he saw that. Love shining in his eyes. He would grab her free hand with his own, and give her a simple sweet kiss. Kikuno gasped, but it was for a different reason.

_"She squeezed my hand!"_

If I could my eyes would be wide. I did?

_"She did?"_

_"Y-yeah...At least...I think she did."_

I could imagine Kyo looking at me closely.

_"Star, if you've been awake this whole time I'm gonna kill you."_

I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help the mental shudder. I knew better than to not take his threats seriously, and even though I knew he wouldn't kill me, I knew he would probably do something just as bad.

_"It was probably just an involuntary muscle twitch."_

I heard Kyo sigh in disappointment.

_"You're probably right."_

Thank you Kikuno! The door opened again and this time it was the doctor informing my brother and Kikuno that visiting hours were over. My bother ruffled my hair, and Kikuno squeezed my hand before they left, promising to come visit again tomorrow. Again, I was left alone. Just me and my beeping heart monitor. Slowly my mind began to dim the outside world, until I could no longer hear the beeping monitor and was - for all intense purposes - back to sleep.

**Italicized words are back to representing English.**

_"It's been 5 days...And still no sign of her waking."_

Were the first words I heard when I was able to hear again. Had I really been asleep for five days?

_"It was really nice of Yamaguchi and the class to come by and visit, wasn't it dear?"_

My whole class came to see me? And Yankumi too? Did I really worry them that much? I wonder if Shin was here.

_"Yeah it was. That Yankumi is really something. I'm glad that Hitomi has such a caring young teacher."_

I heard my dad chuckle.

_"So am I dear."_

That was all I heard before my grips on the hearing world faded away yet again.

When I awoke again I didn't hear anything. It was quiet so I assumed it was after hours. The only thing that was with me with my still beeping heart monitor...But wait...Was it beating faster?

Why was my heart beating faster?

Could it be...Was I awake? The would explain it. People's hearts slow down when they are sleeping, and I remember that the monitor was beeping a bit slower before. But if I was awake, then how come I couldn't see? Fear began to grip at my heart, making it increase in speed. What if the surgery didn't work? What if I was going to be blind forever! I wanted to move but my body wasn't listening to me. Everything felt so heavy, and my muscles felt nonexistent. I couldn't speak either. My throat was dry, and my saliva glands just didn't seem to want to work. All of this only made me panic more, and my heart rate increased.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and two nurses rushed in trying to find out what was wrong with me. Knowing they were there I tried to say something, anything would have done. Just to show them that I was awake.

"Is she just having a bad dream?" One of the nurses asked, after noting there was no physical signs of problems.

"Possibly. Her brain activity seems normal...But...I don't know something is a bit off." The second nurse said, peering closely at the monitor.

"What do you mean?"

I wish I could speak. I wish I could do something!

"Her brain activity isn't matching someone who is in a coma. It's of someone who is aware." The nurse said now looking at me.

"Could she have woken up?" The same nurse asked the other nurse with her.

"I don't know. She wasn't showing any signs before. There's probably something wrong with the machine. We should put a new one in here straight away, so that there aren't any more mishaps." The first nurse said as they both started heading for the door.

The was my last chance! Come on voice! Work!

"W...ai...t..." I managed to whisper. But it was so quiet that I wasn't sure if they could hear me.

"Did you say something?" The nurse asked.

"No I-Do you think it was Hitomi?" The nurse who earlier said something about brainwaves asked.

"No way...Could it be? Is she awake?"

"..Wa...it..." It was still only a quiet rasp, but from their reactions there was no doubt that they heard me.

"Oh my lord!" One nurse shrieked. "I-I'll go get a doctor!" Hurried footsteps left the room.

The second nurse shuffled up to me. "I can't believe you actually woke up." She whispered in disbelief.

It wasn't long later when the second nurse returned with the doctor who performed my surgery. I was actually pretty lucky, since he was on his way home right before I had woke up.

"You two, call her family and tell them she's awake." He told the nurse who fetched him, who quickly scurried off.

The doctor walked over, "Hitomi, can you hear me?"

I managed to give a short nod. I was starting to regain my motor skills, and feeling back in my body.

"That's good. That's really good. My name is Ryuzai Kanichi. I'm sure you recognized my voice by now." He said, scribbling on something, possibly a clipboard. He was right I did. He was the one who had been over my entire eye episode, from the very beginning. Even when I was a little girl I've been seeing him for check-ups. "Can you make a fist?" I focused all of my energy on closing my hand but I was able to manage was a small twitch.

"I didn't expect much, but it looks like you're getting some of your movement back. Much quicker than normal, considering you only just woke up."

"My...E...ey..es.."

"Try not to speak." Dr. Kanichi said. "And don't worry about your eyes." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "The surgery was a success. Everything will be fine now."

Hearing that the surgery worked was a huge relief. Suddenly my dream didn't feel like a dream anymore, but a possibility. In a few short hours, or days...I'm but able to see. The one thing that I've been wanting to do ever since I could remember. I'll finally be able to see. My friends, my family...Shin.

The heart monitor beeped a bit faster. I really should be thinking about Shin when connected to that thing.

_"H-hitomi's awake!" _That wasn't anyone but my mother. I wondered how did they get here so fast. I hope she didn't speed to get here.

Dr. Kanichi had to move out of the way or be pushed out of the way by my mother. _"Baby can you here me? Hitomi, if you can hear me say something."_

The doctor did tell me not to speak...But...This was kind of important. Much easier than before, I managed to turn my head so I was facing my mother, and gave a weak smile, _"H-hey...M...om.."_

That was all it took to have her falling into hysterics over my body.

_"Hitomi..." _My father whispered, tears undoubtedly falling down his face as well, as he held my hand.

I felt my other hand being grabbed and I instantly knew it was Kyo's hand. "Wh-when...Is...Th...e..W..edd...ing..?" I croaked weakly, earning a small gasp before an amused chuckle.

"So you were awake." From the sound of his voice I knew he too was crying.

I gave a barely there grin. "Sor..t...Of..."

Dr. Kanichi decided that he would return in the morning so that me and my family could be alone. Before he could leave, my mother showered him with 'Thank-you's for a good 3 minutes before returning to me. For the rest of the night we stayed there, relishing in the fact that we were back together.

* * *

"We have to be careful when we remove the bandages. It may be hard on her brain." Dr. Kanichi said.

I'm sure my parents understood that. They were doctors as well after all, though they worked at a different hospital than this particular one.

_"Right, all of the images may be too much for her brain to process at once. I am assuming that is why the lights are off, and you're allowing only limited amounts of light from the window." _My father then said, to which Kyo translated for the doctor.

"That's correct. Now, then unless there are any further questions or concerns we should remove the bandages." He said, Dr. Kanichi moving to my left side. The bed I was sitting on, was folded up enough so that I could sit up without doing it myself. Over the night I had managed to regain even more of my movement, being able to move my arm and hold small things - like pencils and paper. Though heavier things - like a glass of water - were still to heavy for my weak muscles to carry.

Dr. Kanichi slowly began to remove my bandages, and the loser they became the more my heart pounded against my ribcage.

This was it...

The moment I've been waiting on...

In a few moments I was going to be able to see...

But something wasn't right...

No...Something was missing...

"Alright...You can open your eyes now." Dr. Kanichi prompted.

Through my eye lids I could see a very faint light, and just that was enough to make me want to snatch my eyes open...But even so I didn't. I kept them closed.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Kyo asked, voicing everyone's question.

"I.." I started. "Everyone isn't here yet. My Okaa-san...And Uchi-nii. I want them to be here too. They deserve to be here, and I deserve to have them be among the first people I see when I open my eyes. Until they get here...I'm keeping my eyes closed."

My mother was the first to speak, _"Oh Hitomi. I can't believe how foolish we were." _She then turned to Kyo and said, _"Kyo, go and get them. Hitomi is right. We were so happy about this that we didn't even think to consider Ms. Uchiyama and her son."_

Kyo was already halfway out the door before my mother even finished speaking, _"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."_

* * *

Kyo couldn't help but speed down the road as he made a bee-line for Shirokin High School. He just hoped he didn't get caught, since it wouldn't look good if a police officer like himself got caught. He parked sloppily in front of the school, knowing he probably violated so many parking violations. Quickly he got out, barely remembering to lock his car and grab his keys, before sprinting to the main office. When he entered the main office most of the teachers were out, except for Iwamoto, Kikuno, the vice-principle, and Washio.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Kikuno asked quickly standing, and walking over to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sawatari Vice principle demanded also making his way over to Kyo. "Why is a police officer over here? Did one of those 3-D students do something again!"

"N-no...Not that..." Kyo wheezed out of breath from having run all the way to the office. "I need...To take Uchiyama out. H-hitomi just woke up."

"She's awake? That's a relief." Kikuno smiled, grabbing Kyo's hand.

"Well, are you going to get him for me?" Kyo asked a bit of annoyance in his voice. He didn't mean to come off as annoyed, but he was in a hurry to get back. He was just as anxious as everyone else to see just how successful the surgery was.

Sawatari quickly shook his head, "U-uh, right. Here, I'll escort you to the class myself." He said, leaving the office with Washio-sensei and Kyo trailing right behind him - though not before giving Kikuno a quick kiss.

Kyo was able to hear class 3-D long before they were even at the door. They really were a loud but of students. When they entered, it was to the class complaining about something Yankumi had previously said. She was currently attempting to calm the class down, but it wasn't working.

"Quiet!" Gorotori barked, the classroom falling silent. "Yamguchi-sensei! How many times must I tell you that you must control your students!"

Yankumi smiled sweetly, "R-right, well you see I was trying to get them to-"

"It's besides the point Yamaguchi-sensei!" The vice-principle cut her off, "How can we expect more students to apply if the teachers cannot control their class. It's pitiful!"

"Yeah Yankumi! Pitiful!" One student teased tossing a ball in the air.

"You should do better to control us!" Minami exclaimed laughing.

"How can we expect to get more students!" Another student then said trying to impersonate the vice-principal, who did not enjoy being mocked. He was about to speak but Kyo cut in,

"I apologize, but I don't have time for this." As if noticing Kyo for the first time everyone looked at him. However, he was only interested in Uchi, "Uchi, come on, I came for you."

"Yo man, what did you do?" Noda asked turning to Uchi, who looked confused.

"I didn't do anything." Uchi tried to say but was drowned out by the others.

"Yeah, why is the fuzz after you?" Minami demanded.

"Whatever he did I'm sure it is all just one big misunderstanding." Yankumi said to Kyo.

"Why are all of you assuming I did something wrong?" Uchi suddenly yelled making everyone look at him.

Kyo just sighed, "It's nothing bad." He then smiled, "It's actually a good thing. Hitomi has woken up."

There was a moment of silence...

Then all hell broke loose. Every student - minus Shin and Uchi - rushed to the front. "Is she really ok?", "Can she see now?" "We should all go to the hospital!" Were among some of the things being shouted out.

In the back both Shin and Uchi had matching looks of surprise. Shin was the first to snap out of it and nudge Uchi, "Well, get going. You're not going to keep her waiting are you."

Uchi stumbled forward, mind in a daze as he passed through his classmates who readily created a path for him.

"Right. Well sorry for disrupting your class." Kyo said quickly ushering the still dazed Uchi out of the room. They didn't even make it halfway to the car before the entire class ran out of the classroom more than willing to run the entire way to the hospital. Even Yankumi was running, ignoring the calls from Sawatari along with her students. The only one who wasn't running was Shin who managed to catch up with Kyo and Uchi before they drove off. It actually looked as though they were waiting for something.

Before Shin could ask Kyo said, "Get in. I was wondering when you was going to show up." He grinned, "I'm sure Star is dying to finally see you as well."

Kyo confused Shin for a brief moment but chose to let it go, settling in the back seat along with Uchi.

"Is she really awake?" Uchi asked his voice a small whisper, unlike his normal gruff and loud tone.

Kyo nodded, "Yeah, she is. We were about to take her bandages off a little bit before I got you, but she said that she wasn't going to open her eyes until you and your mother were there too. It's only the right thing to do. If she should see anybody first, it should be you two. That's how it should have been all those years ago."

Uchi just nodded, "Right."

Shin remained quiet. He wondered if things would change or remain the same. Now that I would be able to see I would need anyone to help me get around. He would miss the warm feeling of my arm wrapping around his own. Or when my slender, soft hand wouls slide perfectly into his much larger, rough one. Shin never cared nor minded that I was blind. In fact he thought it made me interesting. Much more so that all those other girls who had nothing but boys, and makeup on the mind. In fact, Shin wouldn't have cared if I remained blind for the rest of my life.

But now other questions were starting to be raised. Why would he be thinking about all of this? Why should it matter if he is or isn't bothered by my blindness? He glanced out the window shaking away the thoughts. He shouldn't be having thoughts like that. Especially about me.

Soon Kyo was parked in front of Sayuri's job. Uchi was the one to jump out, jogging inside and practically dragging his mother out, only barely explaining what was going on to her and her boss. Even so, she seemed to understand his meaning fairly quickly, and quickly found her seat in the front eyes wide, and alert with eagerness. With the two intended passengers - and one extra - Kyo wasted no time speeding back to hospital.

"Here we are." Kyo said as he quickly found a parking spot and led the Uchiyama's and Shin up to the floor I was waiting in. Once they got to the room Shin stopped.

"I'll wait out here." Was all he said, perching himself on the wall opposite the door.

Kyo and Uchi nodded before they and Sayuri entered the room.

Shin wasn't waiting for 10 minutes before shouts from the staff, and the stomping of many feet was heard coming down the hall. He didn't even bother looking up already know who those feet, and panting voices belonged too.

"W-what? Sawada-san? H-how did you get here before us?" Yankumi ask at the front of the group of panting boys. She didn't even seem to be winded from running that long way. He wasn't surprised considering

"I caught a ride with Kyo." Was his simple reply.

There were gasps of complaints from the others, saying it wasn't fair that he didn't have to run like the rest of them.

* * *

Inside of the hospital room everyone was surrounding my bed. My Okaa-san and Uchi was on the right side and my mother, father and Kyo were on my left.

"Alright, are you ready?" Dr. Kanichi asked walking around to my right side as well.

I nodded, Uchi grabbing my hand and Kyo holding the other. I couldn't help but smile. I had all of the people I loved the most here with me right now. _'Except for Shin...' _It only took me a second to catch what I said. Not only did I use Shin's first name, but I...Did I really love him?

Feeling the doctor's hands on the bandages brought me from my thoughts. I felt the bandages become looser with every revolution. Finally they were gone. It felt like 10 tons of weight had just been lifted off of me. Dr. Kenichi told me that I could open my eyes any time I was ready. Now that I was faced with the chance to see...

I was scared. What if the surgery really didn't work? What if this was all some sort of cruel dream, and I really was still asleep. If I opened my eyes, would I wake up only to find that none of this was real? If I did then I don't know what I would do.

"Come on Hitomi." My Okaa-san encouraged softly, her worn hands delicately patting my thigh. "We're right here. It's all going to be alright."

I gave her a shaky smile. "Alright..." I took a deep breath. "Here I go..." In response both of my brothers tightened their grip on my hands. That's right. As long as my family was here it would all be OK. Slowly my eyelids fluttered open, each feeling as though they weighed twice my own body weight.

A blurry image of a white material greeted me. I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. Everything was unfocused, and distorted. It was like there was two of everything. _'This thing...Are these the covers?..._'I blinked trying to even out my focus, which it soon did. Though my vision was still heavily blurry I was able to now focus.

_"Did...Did it work?"_ I heard my mother ask.

Everyone was holding their breath, but I didn't answer them. I was took shocked too. Instead I looked up at Uchi and Sayuri squinting my eyes to try and see through the fuzz. I let go of Uchi's hand and reach up placing a hand on his cheek softly. "You're...Uchi-nii...And Okaa-san..." I turned to look at Sayuri second. Was this really happening? Something wet rolled down my face, and it made the blurry picture of everything even more blurry but I didn't care. My Okka-san reached out to grab my hand as Uchi stepped back, and turning away to hide his own tears. Never, in his life had I looked him in the eye. Around the are of his eyes, yeah, but...Just then I had looked him squarely in his eyes.

I then turned my head to my other family, first coming to meet a very fuzzy image of someone holding my hand. Instantly a smile lit my face, "Kyo-nii." I also reached out to cup his face, and was surprised to find it wet just like mine. He nodded, "Y-yeah..."

I was hardly prepared when my mother rushed over to engulf me in a hug, with my father standing off behind my mother smiling like a fool. The next moment left everyone in the state of surprise. The 3-D boy who were outside suddenly rushed in having heard, through eavesdropping through the door, that I had removed my bandages. I was overwhelmed by the amount of people, and my head was starting to hear from trying to process all of these images along with sound, smell and every other sense. In the background I could hear the doctor yelling about how I shouldn't be introduced to so much stimuli so soon, and some other medical mumbo jumbo. Even so I couldn't care less.

Before that day I don't ever remember smiling so much.

* * *

**Alright...You all know the drill. Please review! XD**


End file.
